Return to the Light
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: REVISING Padme awakes 23 years after giving birth to Luke & Leia to discover that she has been in stasis. She finds out that her children are grown & learns of VaderAnakin's death. But is his death really final? Not necessarily. He may have a 2nd chance.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A Star Wars Fanfiction**

_Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas. This story was written for my enjoyment and, hopefully, for the enjoyment of other Star Wars fans who will read it. And I, in no way, am seeking any financial gain from this story._

_Also, to give credit where credit is due, this story, and any sequels I might write, may show some similarities to the fanfic "The Penitent" and its unfinished mid-quels "Acts of Atonement" which are located at http/vadersmask_

_(Unfortunately, this website doesn't allow the posting of websites; but if you do a search on Anakin Skywalker fanfiction, you should be able to find it.)_

_I loved this story so much and was saddened by the fact that the mid-quels have never been finished. So this is my response to that. I hope the writer(s) of those stories are in no way offended by my take on a similar idea. I hope you all enjoy this story._

_P.S. There may be some other similarities to other stories located at that same(above mentioned) web address as well as some characters and situations taken from Timothy Zahn's "Thrawn Trilogy"books.._

**Return to the Light**

_Author's Note: (7/3/06) This story was my first fanfiction on this website and I was not pleased with how I wrote the beginning of this story. So, therefore, I am revising it, chapter by chapter. If you have read this story in the past, I would love to have your feedback as to whether you feel my revisions have been an improvement or not._

_I thought about waiting until I finished revising the whole story and then post it all at once; but then I thought it would be good to get feedback along the way._

_Also,if you are a fan of Thrawn, please be patient with my characterization of him. I am new to the world of EU and have tried appeasing some of the Thrawn fans, who have reviewed my story, by adding more of his character traits as the story has progressed. Although, I'd have to go back and rewrite much of my story in order to make him closer to the character you all know. So please be patient with me, remember this is AU, and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the ride. Thank you._

_Prologue:_

A blinding light came at her and she threw her right arm over her eyes, protecting them from the invading rays. _Where am I? What's happening to me? _She wanted to ask out loud, but her face felt numb, making it impossible for her to move her lips at will.

"Senator Amidala? Can you hear me?" Came a male voice to her right.

She tried to see where the voice was coming from, but the blinding light caused her to keep her eyelids closed to protect her eyes. _Who is that? I don't recognize that voice._ Her mind was reeling as to what could possibly be happening to her and she was becoming frustrated that she still couldn't seem to find her voice to answer the person who was trying to get her to respond.

"Senator Amidala? I think she's coming around." The male voice said to her again and then spoke to someone else, she figured, that was in the room with them.

Padme's eyes finally blinked open as her vision finally adjusted enough for her to see the bright white color of the ceiling above her. She turned her head to where she heard the male voice was coming from…But the image was blurry and she could only make out that there was, indeed, a man sitting next to her, looking at her; but she couldn't make out any features. Then her eyes started to become even more accustomed to the light and her vision cleared. The man came into focus and she looked at him with puzzlement and confusion. "Where am I?" Padme finally asked him as, to her relief, her the use of her voice also seemed to come back to her at the same time her eyes did.

The blond hair and blue eyed man she saw looking at her appeared to be a doctor, from the white coat he was wearing; and Padme assumed that he was the mysterious voice who had been speaking to her.

"Senator Amidala." He spoke again to her with concern and eagerness. "It's a miracle that you're alive. When we first found this place, we thought for sure everyone here was dead."

Padme stared at him with disbelief from the information she just received. "What do you mean, dead! Where am I! What happened!" Padme asked…still trying to get her focus and bearings. She then tried to sit up, but found it difficult. Her muscles seemed tight and unaccustomed to movement.

"Please calm down Senator. We will answer your questions all in due time…but please…you must calm down before we can divulge what happened here." The doctor said as he touched her right arm and tried to coax her to lie back down again.

But Padme pulled her arm away from the doctor and finally managed to sit all the way up. She quickly turned and started shouting at the doctor. "BE CALM! BE CALM! How can I be calm! What happened!…I'm must know!" The doctor took it all in stride and allowed her to vent her frustration, pulling his hand back from her arm and folding and looking at his hands in his lap. Padme looked at the doctor in disbelief and fear as he looked back up at her with understanding, waiting to see if she was going to say anything else.

But then a realization hit her. She started to remember being in an operating room…quite like the one she was in now before becoming unconscious. And the events of that day started flooding back into her conscious mind, remembering the events that occurred just before…_before…what?_ Then Padme remembered and looked down at her belly…She was no longer pregnant. She looked back up at the doctor with a start. "Where are my children? Luke and Leia? What happened to them?"

The doctor got up from the chair and then sat on the bed next to her, putting his left hand on her shoulder. "Shh…It's ok…We'll explain everything…but you must stay calm or you'll overexert yourself." The doctor tried to assure her and then put both hands on here shoulders, looking her straight in the eye with concern. _What do I tell this poor woman?_

Padme, seeing the conflict within the doctor's eyes, started to weep and leaned up against him. "I just want to know where my family is." She said in a muffled tone as she continued to cry onto the doctor's shoulder, while he continued to comfort her.

**Chapter 1**

_Coruscant_

"Leia, you know this is as much of a surprise to the rest of us as it is to you." Han Solo said with concern from his position on the couch in their apartment.

"Yes, but…but are they sure it's her…Luke's and my mother?" Leia said as she paced the room and then stopped to look at her husband, nervously wringing her hands in front of her.

"They're quite certain." Han answered her. "The DNA tests ran by the doctors on Naboo confirm it."

Leia looked at Han with continued disbelief and then her thoughts turned to her brother. "Does Luke know yet?"

"No. He's still on that Jedi seeking mission in the outer rim. Said he's still searching for that young girl on Tatooine that has been showing a natural sensitivity to The Force." Han said, now running his hand through his hair.

"I know…I know…" Leia said as she continued to pace around the room again. "But I thought perhaps someone might have contacted him already." She said as she finally walked over and sat next to Han on the couch, to his left. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Han looked over at his wife with concern and put his left arm around her. He started caressing her left arm. "No. We thought it would be something you would like to tell him."

-----------------------------------------

_Tatooine_

During his trip to Tatooine, Luke decided to stop at his childhood home to see what condition it was in. The farm had been left deserted…perhaps in hope that someday Luke would be able to return to it, so everything had been left pretty much the way he last saw it, except for one thing. He hadn't been here since Ben and he had left Tatooine 4 years ago; and it looked like someone had done what he had not been able to do…give Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen a proper burial. He then made a mental note to himself to find out who did and thank them as he entered the dome and continued down the stairs to the central courtyard.

Luke walked around the central courtyard and stopped, looking around and remembering all the happy memories he had here with his aunt and uncle. He let out a sigh as tears formed in his eyes and then he turned to head for his old quarters, not knowing what he'd still find there. He knew it was probably destroyed from the attack on the farm, but he wanted to see his old room just the same.

He entered the room and started to look around the burnt out shell, recognizing some of his belongings that had become charred and covered with ash, when his hololink device began to beep. He looked down at his pouch and took out a small portable hololink. He set it on a nearby table and then activated it. "Luke Skywalker here."

Leia's image came into view with a strange look on her face. She looked happy and sad at the same time. "Luke, it's Leia."

Luke looked at her image with concern. "Leia, is everything ok. You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine." Leia responded, pursing her lips and then smiling with tears still in her eyes. "Everything's just fine. In fact better than fine."

"Then why have you been crying?" Luke inquired, letting go of some of his worry.

Leia paused, looking at her brother, not knowing exactly how to tell him the wonderful news. "Because…they've found Mother…and…and…she's alive." She finally told him.

Luke looked at his sister in disbelief and slowly lowered himself down onto a bench. _How can this be? _He thought to himself as he became completely speechless, causing him pause for several seconds as he processed this unbelievable information. "Where's she been all this time?" Was all he finally managed to ask her?

"On Naboo…in a stasis chamber…" Leia told him with excitement. "Luke…They showed me a picture of her. She doesn't look a day over 30. I can't believe this, Luke. I'm beyond words."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "Wow!" _We'll meet Mother as a young woman. _He thought to himself and then became concerned, wondering what the news of her being in stasis for over 20 years could possibly do to their Mother. "Leia, what has she been told? The news of her being in stasis for over 20 years must have been a great shock to her."

Leia looked back at her brother with understanding and concern. "Not much. They haven't told her how long she's been in stasis. She's been demanding answers…but, like you, they haven't been sure how she'll take the news of being in stasis for 23 years." Leia paused, looking away and then back at her brother. "She has asked about us, of course. She's worried about what happened to us."

Luke looked back at his sister with concern. "What did they tell her?"

"Just that we're fine and not to worry." Leia responded.

Luke paused thoughtfully for a moment, looking away and then back at his sister, not knowing exactly how his sister would react to his next question. "Did she ask about Father?"

Leia cringed and looked away, still hurting from how their father had caused them both so much pain and still not totally being able to forgive him it. She knew in her heart she should, considering that he saved her brother's life and helped rid the galaxy of Palpatine. But she just couldn't. She finally looked back at Luke. "She has…but…Luke…I don't even know what to tell her about Father." She sighed. "How can they tell her?"

Luke looked at Leia with determination in his eyes. "Mother has to know the truth, Leia."

"I know." Leia paused. An awkward silence formed between them, not being able to look at one another. But then Leia looked back at Luke with a guilty and sad look on her face. "Luke…" She finally said. "I'm currently in the middle of some very important negotiations with some of the Old Republic delegates. I'm not sure I can get away….I-I was hoping, with you being so close to Naboo, that you could go see Mother without me."

Luke's face lit up at the thought of seeing his mother so soon. "Of course, I'll leave right away." He then became serious. "I'm sorry you won't be able to accompany me."

Leia weakly smiled at him. "Me too." She then paused. "But what about that little girl you were looking for?" Leia asked with concern.

"It will have to wait." Luke told her. "I found her, but her parents are not very keen on the idea of me taking her away to be trained as a Jedi." He sighed. "In a way, I can't really blame them. They'd be losing their daughter to the new Jedi order for a very long time."

"Well…maybe if they have time to think about it…" Leia said with understanding.

"Maybe…" Luke responded with a hint of pessimism in his voice.

Leia weakly smiled at her brother again and then changed the subject back to their mother, with the guilty look forming on her face again. "Luke, I want you to contact me as soon as get a chance to speak with Mother. Please explain to her that I will get there as soon as I can."

"I will." Luke said while weakly smiling back at her.

Leia paused for a moment, looking away and the back at Luke. "Luke…has Father appeared to you at all lately? I mean since the celebration on Endor?"

Luke looked at Leia with shock. _She's never shown this much interest in Father before._ "No…" He answered her. "…but I wish he would. I'd love to get some advice from him on how to approach Mother."

Leia looked back at him and weakly smiled at him again. "Well…good luck Luke. And may The Force be with you."

"And with you, Leia." Luke responded and then turned his hololink off. He just stared into space for a moment, thinking over his conversation with Leia. He was still in a state of shock and bewilderment about the whole thing. _Mother is alive._

"_I always felt she was still alive…somewhere. Even though Palpatine said I'd killed her."_

Upon hearing the voice, it shocked Luke out of his daze and he quickly spun around. There standing in the shadows of the room was a ghostly figure of his father. Not as an older man, but as a young Anakin Skywalker, about the same age as Luke, in Jedi Master robes.

Luke's eyes became as big as saucers. He hadn't seen him since the day he died when he appeared with Obi-Wan and Yoda on Endor. And even then he didn't speak. Luke finally regained his composure and then his tongue. "Fa-Father?"

Anakin looked at his son with love and sadness in his eyes. _"I'm sorry I haven't appeared to you before. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to until now. But I've always been with you, watching over you."_

Luke got a puzzled look on his face and then returned his father's loving gaze. "Of course I wanted to see you, Father. I love you…you saved my life."

Anakin's face became one of anguish as he stepped closer to his son _"But I failed you…your mother, your sister, heck the whole galaxy." _He was now waving his arms around and he started pacing. He then stopped and faced his son again, putting his hands back down to his sides._ "Obi-Wan keeps telling me that I should let go of the guilt…"_ Anakin looked away. "…_but I can't. All the things I did over the last 23 years just keep coming back to haunt me." _He then looked back up at Luke again, looking him right in the eyes. _"I just wish I could have another chance to put things right."_

"I wish you could have that chance too." Luke said with tears starting to form in his eyes. "I was hoping that I could have saved you from the Death Star….so you could have had that chance."

"_I know you did.. And you did save me, Luke. I mean it now and meant it then. But it's more than just mere saving I need now. I guess it's more of a sense of…"_

"…knowing that you put right some of the wrongs?" Luke finished.

"_Yes, something like that…"_

There was a pause between both of them, not know what to say next. But thinking back to his conversation with Leia, he realized that this was the opportunity he had hoped for to ask him about going to see their mother on Naboo. "Father...I don't know what to do about approaching Mother."

Anakin looked at Luke with a weak smile at the mention of his beloved wife of Padme and then became serious. "_Just tell her the truth. As you told Leia, she deserves to know the truth."_

"I know. But I don't know where to start. Will you come with me?" Luke said with his eyes pleading.

"_I'll always be with you, Luke; but…" _Anakin paused, starting to tear up and running his right hand through his hair. _'but…I…I don't know if I can face her. I hurt her more than…"_ Anakin suddenly sat down and started to weep.

Luke moved closer to his father…and with frustration wished he could put his arms around him to comfort him…but not able to because of his father's spiritual form. "Father, she DID ask about you. She must still love you." He finally said to try to comfort him with words instead.

Anakin looked up at his son, his eyes still moist with tears, and then looked away again.

Luke reached out his right hand towards his father, as if he wanted him to take it. "Father, come with me. See her, talk to her. If anything, make peace with her for your own well-being. So you can move on and try to get rid of some of the guilt you're carrying."

Anakin looked back at his son with loving eyes and smiled. _"You've become wise, Luke. And you're probably right. I will come with you to Naboo to see your mother. But I won't appear to her until you've had a chance to talk with her and I can see what her reaction will be. I don't want to cause her any more pain than I already have."_

"Sounds fair." Luke responded and then thought he'd try to lighten his father's mood. "You know…you're starting sound a bit like Obi-Wan."

Anakin looked at his son, with tears in his eyes. A smile formed on his lips and he started to chuckle. "_I guess a little._" He answered him with his eyes sparkling.

"You'll come to Naboo then?" Luke asked him with eager anticipation.

"_Yes." _Anakin answered with a smile and stood up. "…_and until then…May the Force be with you, Luke."_ And then Anakin was gone.

"Wait! I have so much more…" Luke reached out as if to stop him from going. _I hate it when Ben just abruptly vanishes and now Father's doing it._ Luke sighed._ "Well…I guess I'll have to get used to it if I'm going to continue talking to both of them this way._

Luke then got a huge smile on his face and began eagerly preparing for his flight to Naboo to see his and Leia's mother. _Mother. Our family will soon be together again, in spirit, if nothing else._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Padme stood in a long, lacy white gown looking out the windows of her room, gazing over the beauty of the city of Theed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she contemplated what had happened to her and at the memories of the last time she saw her beloved husband, Anakin. His fall to the Dark Side had left her hurting more than she could possibly imagine and she didn't know how she was going to go on without him. _Why didn't they just let me die?_ She thought to her self as she continued to weep, brushing the tears away from her face with her hands. But then she stood up straight and thought of their children. _I have our children to think about, though. I must hang onto that that shining glimmer of hope for happiness._

As she continued to look out the window, her thoughts then ran back to what the doctor and nurses had told her about the time she spent in stasis. They had been very vague about it and only told that some years had gone by; but as she gazed out the window she noticed that things looked different…older somehow. And she knew in her heart she knew that it had to have been longer than just the few years they seem to be implying.

It was then that she heard a knock on her door and heard someone enter her room. "You're majesty?" Padme turned around to see the young handmaiden named Sylvia, who reminded her of Dorme, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" Padme answered the handmaiden, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're majesty…" Sylvia said as she came closer to Padme and put her hand on Padme's arm. "We just got word that your son, Luke, is on approach." She paused at Padme's shocked reaction. "He wishes to see you, milady."

"My son?" Padme finally responded as she continued to look at Sylvia with confusion and shock. She swallowed hard. "Tell me, Sylvia…How much time has really passed…that my son can fly here alone to see me?"

Sylvia looked at her feet and didn't answer her at first…not know what to say. But she then looked up at Padme as she came to the realization that her mistress was going to find out soon enough anyway. "Your majesty…" She paused. "I-I hate to be the one to tell you this…but…23 years have passed since you were put in stasis."

Padme just looked at Sylvia with horror, putting her right hand over her mouth. _23 years? How can it have been that long? And my grownup son is coming to see me._ Padme thought to herself as she looked away from Sylvia and then brought both of her hands up to her face as more tears started rolling down her cheeks. She then finally dropped her hands from her face and tried to bring herself out of the shock as she regained her composure enough to answer the young handmaiden. "Thank you, Sylvia. Thank you for telling me." She paused…still not believing what she had just heard. "As soon as my son's ship lands, please send him in here."

"Yes, your majesty." Sylvia responded with a courtesy and then turned to leave. She paused at the door to look back at Padme with concern in her eyes, and then left, slowly closing the door behind her.

After Sylvia left the room, Padme dropped into a chair nearby and collapsed into tears, weeping uncontrollably. _23 years…_

-------------------------------------------

Luke made his approach in his X-Wing and started the landing procedure. He could see various people approaching and wondered if any of them were his mother. R2-D2 made a beeping noise in the back and seemed just as eager to be on Naboo as Luke was for some reason, which puzzled Luke. "R2, stay with the ship. I'll be back for you later."

R2 let out a serious of disappointed beeps.

"It's ok R2. You'll get to meet her too. But not right away." Luke said with a smile while continuing the landing procedures. He then landed the X-Wing just outside the palace walls, shutting it down and then popped the canopy.

As he was starting to climb out, a group of official looking people came up to greet him. He took off his helmet and climbed down the ladder. A man in very regal attire stepped forward. "Master Skywalker, my name is Prince Nalan, current regent over the city of Theed. We're honored by your visit."

Luke reached the bottom of the ladder and turned to greet Prince Nalan with a smile and a bow. "Thank you. The honor is all mine." Luke told him as he paused and then started looking around for any sign of his mother, not knowing if she would be there or not. "Is my mother here to meet me? Does she know I'm coming?"

Prince Nalan looked at Luke with concern and then put his right hand on Luke's left arm, as he started to lead him into the palace. He then dropped his arm to his side as they walked along. "I'm afraid she's not here to greet you. She's still too weak from being in stasis. Although, she does know you're here and asked that you be brought up to her chambers as soon as you arrived. This way."

Luke followed Prince Nalan and his entourage into the palace, looking up at the huge ceilings, large windows and beautiful décor. _This is where my mother came from…Where she grew up…Here in Theed. Beautiful…_ Luke thought to himself as he was led through the grand marble hallways.

They continued into the main hall of the palace, with Luke still looking around in awe at the grandeur and beauty, when they came upon a young woman with brown hair and eyes that was awaiting them. From the way she was dressed, Luke surmised that she had to be a servant within the household.

Prince Nalan stopped in front of the young woman. "Sylvia, this is Senator Amidala's son, Luke Skywalker…" Prince Nalan said as he pointed his right hand towards Luke. "…Please take him up to see her majesty."

The young woman blushed and then smiled at the sight of Luke. "Yes, your highness." She said to the prince as she curtsied. She then turned to Luke. "It's an honor, Master Skywalker. Please follow me. Your mother is eager to meet you." Sylvia said as she curtsied to him as well.

Luke bowed and then looked up at Sylvia with a smile. "No, it's my honor, Sylvia. Please lead the way." He said as he reached out his right hand.

Sylvia smiled back at Luke and then turned to walk towards the grand marble staircase. Luke followed her as they climbed the large staircase that took them to the upper-levels of the palace. Sylvia kept looking back at him and smiling at him as they went down a hallway, knowing how much happiness seeing her son would bring to her mistress, Padme Amidala. But she never said a word until they reached the outer-door of an apartment. She turned to Luke and smiled at him again. "Her majesty waits for you inside. I will announce you."

"Thank you, Sylvia." Luke answered her and waited outside as Sylvia knocked on the door and entered. He could hear his mother give her permission for Sylvia to enter. _My mother is on the other side of that door._ Luke thought to himself as he looked down at his clothes and tried to straighten them. _I hope she likes me._

-----------------------------------------------

Inside her quarters, Padme waited nervously, looking out the window, for the knock on her door to let her know Luke, her son, had arrived. _My son._ She jumped, putting her right hand to her heart and turned abruptly to face the door when the fateful knock finally came. "You may enter." She instructed.

Sylvia then entered and curtsied. "You're majesty. Master Jedi Luke Skywalker has arrived. Shall I show him in?"

Padme started to tear up. She swallowed hard and started shaking all over. _Master Jedi…He's a Jedi like his father. _She then smiled at Sylvia as she spoke. "Yes, Sylvia. Please have my son come in." _My son. Anakin's son._ She thought to herself as she nervously smoothed out her dress with her hands.

Sylvia smiled back at Padme, and curtsied again. "Yes, milady." She said and went back to the door and motioned with her right hand. "You may enter."

Luke swallowed hard and then nervously proceeded to enter his mother's quarters, looking for any sight of her and then spotted her standing near the window with the sunlight radiating off of her curly chocolate, brown hair.

Padme watched nervously as Luke entered the room and let out a gasp as the sight of him, breaking out in tears and immediately moving both hands to cover her mouth. _Oh the Force, he has blue eyes and blonde hair like his father._

Luke continued to stare back at his mother with awe. _So much like Leia…but different…more fragile somehow. _He thought to himself as he continued to look at her in silence, not knowing what to say.

They both continued to stare at one other for what seemed like an eternity with Sylvia looking on. She recognized the obvious uneasiness in the room and, even though she would love to continue to watch this heartwarming reunion between mother and son, she knew this should be a private moment for them and quietly backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Neither mother nor son noticed she had left. They were too absorbed in the sight of each other and continued to stare at each other, with tears filling Padme's eyes with happiness.

Padme wiped her tears from her face and finally found her tongue. "Luke, my son. Please come here." She said as she started towards him with her arms outstretched to welcome him into her embrace. Luke crossed the room the rest of the way, meeting his mother and they embraced, tears starting to run down Luke's face as well. "Oh you're so handsome." Padme told him as she stroked the back of his head with a mother's touch.

"Mother…I don't know what to say." Luke said as they as they continued to hold each other tight.

_Oh the Force, he even sounds like his father._ She thought to herself. "You don't need to say anything. I'm just so glad you're safe." Padme told him, still crying as she laid her head on his shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke from their embrace and mother and son just continued to stare at each other again. Looking at her son and how much he resembled his father, Padme couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Anakin after their last meeting on Mustafar. She knew that he had become some else, someone she didn't know any more. But she still wanted to know what happened to him. But then her thoughts drifted back to Leia, her daughter, Anakin's daughter, and she then became worried as to why Leia had not accompanied Luke to see her. She looked directly into his eyes. _So much like his father's. _ "Where is your sister…Leia? Is she ok? Why didn't she come?" Padme asked him as she went to sit down in a nearby chair. She then motioned for Luke to sit down in the chair next to her, patting the seat. "Please sit down."

Luke looked at his mother with love and understanding, then sat down in the chair to the right of his mother "I don't know how much you've been told about the current political situation in the galaxy, but Leia is Chancellor for the Senate of the New Republic."

Padme looked at her son in disbelief and shock, but then a sense of pride came over her. _Leia's in politics. _"Then Palpatine and his armies have been defeated!" She said as she smiled and looked at Luke with excitement, taking both of Luke's hands in her own. "How long ago did this happen?"

Luke smiled at his mother. "About a year ago. It's been a slow start but we're finally starting to get some sort of normalcy again. Although, Leia is constantly in meetings trying to get some of the delegates of the Old Republic to join us again. Many of them are a little leery of the new government and we need to earn their trust. So that's where she currently is now. She sends her apologies for not being able to get away at the moment…but she made me promise to tell you that she will get here as soon as she can."

Padme smiled back at Luke. "It sounds like she's doing well then. Is she married?"

"Yes." Luke said as he widened his smile. "To a man named Han Solo. We all became very close during our time in the Rebel Alliance."

Padme's thoughts then drifted back to her husband. She looked away from him and then Luke sensed a wave a sadness wash over her as his mother turned to him again. "And what of your father?" Padme asked cautiously.

Luke grew silent…not knowing where to begin and looking down at his mother's hands that were holding his.

Padme started to tear up again, this time with tears of sadness and dread. "You don't need to protect me, Luke. I know he turned to the Dark Side and did some horrible things…" She told him as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Is he still alive?" She finally asked him.

Luke continued to look at their hands. He then positioned his hands on beneath his mother's and started to stroke her hands with his thumbs in a comforting manner. He then looked into his mother's brown eyes. "Well…Mother, I don't know how to say this…but…he died about a year ago." He told her as he looked away again.

Padme's heart started to break all over again and tears started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She took her right hand out of Luke's grasp and wiped the tears from her cheeks, also looking away.

Luke, still holding her left hand in his, looked back at his mother who was still looking away from him crying. "Please understand, though, that he died a Jedi and a hero, Mother." Padme looked back at her son with a glimmer of hope in her eyes as he continued. "Palpatine was trying to get me to turn to the Dark Side as well…and when I refused…he was going to kill me with Force induced lightening. But…Father didn't let him. He saved me…He picked the Emperor up and threw him into the bowels of the Death Star space station…" Luke hesitated and then continued. "When he did that…he mortally wounded himself. He wasn't well to begin with, Mother…He had to wear a black suit with a respirator just to breath; and when he saved me, the electricity from Palpatine's attack on me…damaged it and weakened Father. He was no longer a Dark Sith Lord when he died. He died a Jedi, Mother. And…I made sure he was given a proper Jedi funeral."

Padme listened to everything Luke had to say with tears still streaming down her face and then she smiled through the tears as she reached over, pulling her son into a loving embrace.. "Yes, he did die a hero…He saved not only our son, but the galaxy from darkness. I knew there was still good in him. I knew it. I just never understood his reasons for thinking he needed to turn to the Dark Side to save me."

Luke backed out of his mother's embrace and gave her a confused look. "What do you mean he turned to the Dark Side to save you?"

Padme became serious again and looked into her son's blue eyes. She took his hands in her's again. "Your father, kept having these nightmares that I was going to die in child birth. His mother, your grandmother, Shmi Skywalker, died and he blamed himself for her death because he didn't act on the nightmares he had been having about her death. He didn't make it there in time to save her. I think Palpatine promised him a way to save me from his nightmares."

"What happened to my grandmother?" Luke asked with shock.

"She was taken by the Tusken Raiders and severely beaten." Padme continued. "When Anakin finally reached her, she was near death and she died in his arms. He hadn't seen her since he was 9 years old, when he left to train to be a Jedi with Qui-Gon Jinn. It devastated him. I'd never seen him like that before….It scared me."

When his mother finished, he looked at her with concern and dismay. "That's horrible." But then he paused in thought. "Qui-Gon Jinn…I've heard Ben talk about him."

"Ben?" Padme said with a confused look on her face. "Who is Ben?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…You would have known him as Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke told her.

Padme lit up. _Maybe he's still alive. _"Obi-Wan? Is he still alive?"

Luke looked down at the floor. "No, he died 4 years ago, saving Leia's, Han's and my lives by creating a diversion…so we could escape capture." He then looked back up at his mother with a smile on his face. "Although, I do still see him from time to time."

Padme looked at him with surprise. "See him? How do you see him…if he's dead?"

"As a Force Spirit." Luke answered her with a smile. "Jedi can do that…Didn't you know that?"

"No." Padme looked on in disbelief. "I've never heard of that occurring."

Luke then got a look of excitement on his face and his smile got bigger. "In fact…eh hem…I've had a visit from Father recently…just before I came to Naboo."

Padme's face lit up in a huge smile. "From Anakin! Can, can I see him too?"

"Yes, if he allows you to…and he said he would appear to you after I spoke to you about it." Luke told her.

Padme then started to look around the room and then back at her son with excitement. "Is he here now? Can you see him?"

"_I'm here Padme."_

Both Luke and Padme turned in surprised to see Anakin's ghostly figure looking on to them with loving eyes and a smile.

"Anakin!" Padme's eyes teared up with sadness and joy at the same time as she ran over to his ghostly image, wishing she could take him into her arms.

Anakin looked at his wife, choking back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes as he took in her beauty. "_I've missed you, Padme."_

"And I you." Padme started to break into more tears, but this time tears of happiness as she took in the sight of her handsome husband. "I'm so happy that you finally turned back to the Light Side of the Force, Ani." She paused, trying to control the tears flowing down her face. "I knew there was still good in you. I told Obi-Wan so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luke looked on and smiled. He never heard his father's nickname before and seeing the way they reacted towards each other filled him with joy. _It's just too bad they can't have a truly happy ending and truly be together._ He thought to himself as he sighed.

"_They can, you know."_

Luke nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in and turned to look at his old friend and mentor. "Ben." He said in almost a whisper.

"_Let's go out into the hall and give them minute alone." _ Obi-Wan said as he headed towards the door.

Luke then stood and followed Obi-Wan's ghostly figure out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Ben, what do you mean 'they can'?" He said, looking at him with puzzlement.

Then suddenly another figure appeared next to Obi-Wan, someone Luke didn't recognize. _"Luke, this is my former Master Qui-Gon Jinn." _Obi-Wan told him as Qui-Gon bowed.

Luke returned his bow. "It's an honor to finally meet you Master Qui-Gon."

"_And you as well, Luke." _Qui-Gon said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "_I've been watching you and have always thought you were just as gifted and admirable as your father had been. And I was confident that in the end, you would be able to help Anakin find his way back to the Light." _Qui-Gon shifted his weight from one foot to the other and got a concerned look on his face. _"But Obi-Wan and I have been worried about him. He still feels a lot of guilt from all of the crimes he committed while he was Darth Vader. We want to help him…but we need your help."_

Luke looked at Qui-Gon with shock. "My help? How can I help?"

"_There is a way he can return to a physical form." _Obi-Wan told him.

Luke turned to look at Obi-Wan. "How is that possible?"

Qui-Gon continued…_"Anakin needs to truly drive out all of the Dark Side that lurks within him. As long as he hangs onto this guilt he has, he will never truly be free of it. So…all the Jedi, who have joined the Force, have decided to give him a second chance at life, to redeem himself. Only then can he truly join with the Force."_

Luke took in this shocking revelation and then a smile began to form on his face. _I can spend time with my father. _He then snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention back to the two Jedi masters. "And how am I supposed to help with that? Does he know this is even possible?"

"_No, he does not. We have yet to tell him."_ Obi-Wan said. _"We are going to lead him to the Degobah system and take him to the cave where Yoda had you face your fears."_

Qui-Gon continued…_"Only once he has truly faced himself in the cave as Darth Vader and vanquishes him, can he take human form again, so he can right some of the wrongs he created as Darth Vader. We need you to help him find himself again once he reaches Naboo."_

"_And you will need to send a ship for him." _ Obi-Wan added.

"That's not a problem. I can send R2 with the X-Wing. And I'll do my best to help him." Luke paused in thought. "But what age can he take form at. My mother is still considered quite young because of the stasis pod and…"

"_Whatever age he wishes. And it's best you don't tell your mother and get her hopes up…just in case he fails in the cave." _Obi-Wan interrupted.

"_Obi-Wan, always the pessimist. You never change, do you." _Qui-Gon added as he shook his head at him and Obi-Wan just shrugged back at him.

"Very well…I won't tell her until the time is right. But that also leads me to another question…" Luke replied. "How did mother end up in that stasis pod to begin with?"

"_We had to put her is stasis to save her life."_ Obi-Wan explained to him.

Luke got a concerned look on his face. "She was dying? Why?"

"_All in due time, young Skywalker. All in due time."_ Obi-Wan said and then they were both gone.

"Ugh!" _Here we go again. Always trying to figure out Jedi cryptic answers to my questions_. Luke said to himself with frustration, and then sighed as he turned back towards his mother's quarters and looked at the floor.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard voices." Luke looked up to see his mother poking her head out the door.

"Everything's fine mother. Just fine." Luke tried to assure her as he gave her a smile. "How about you and Father?"

Padme opened the door more and stepped out into the hall way. She was still radiating with happiness from their encounter. "He's left for the moment. He said Obi-Wan and his old Master Qui-Gon wanted to speak to him about something."

Luke shook his head then looked away in thought, bringing his right hand up to his chin."Then that means I need to prepare my X-Wing." Luke mumbled to himself.

His mother looked at him with confused and sadness, hearing what he had just said. "What? Are you leaving?"

Luke dropped his hand from his chin and looked back into his mother's eyes. "No, but I'll explain later." He said as he smiled and walked up to her to embrace her, kissing her on the cheek. _I'll get the X-Wing and R2 ready when the time is right. _He said to himself as they backed out of the embrace and just smiled at one another. They turned, putting their arms around each other's waists and then proceeded to re-enter Padme's room.

Once back inside, they continued over to the couch and sat down just as Sylvia knocked on the door and brought tray of food. "I thought you and your son might be hungry, milady." She said as she crossed the room and set the tray on the breakfast table near the window.

Padme smiled at her handmaiden. "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Sylvia."

"You're welcome, milady." Syliva responded with a curtsey. She then continued her way out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you hungry, Luke?" Padme asked her son with a smile.

Luke lovingly smiled back at his mother. "Yes, I sure am."

"Good." Padme said as she got up from the couch and went to sit at the breakfast table. "Then you can tell me all about you and your sister over lunch." She told him as he got up from the couch and sat at the table as well.

Mother and son continued to talk way into the afternoon with Luke telling her about how he spent his childhood, how he ended up going the Rebel Alliance and how Leia and he finally met. Padme eagerly listened, hanging on every word as her son told her about his life and wishing she could have been part of it.

--------------------------------------------

_Coruscant_

Leia was pacing back and forth in the Solo's apartment. The meetings with the Old Republic delegates went well…but she was uneasy about not hearing from Luke. "Something is wrong. I just know it, Han. Luke should have contacted me by now."

"Leia, quit your worrin'. The kid is fine. I'm sure he is." Han tried to reassure her from his position on their couch just as their hololink beeped. "See what did I tell ya?" Han told her as Leia answered the hololink call.

"This is Leia Organa-Solo." She responded as the image of her brother appeared before her.

"Leia, I'm glad you're home. How did the meetings go?" Luke asked her with a smile.

Leia smiled back at her brother. "Good…better than I thought they would." But then she became anxious as she thought of how Luke's meeting might have gone with their mother. "How is Mother, Luke? What is she like? Did you get to see her?"

Luke's smile then became wider. "Yes, I have seen her. And she's wonderful, Leia, and eager to see you. Are you going to be able to get away to come to Naboo?"

Leia then became excited. "Yes, Han and I are all packed. We were just waiting to hear back from you."

"Good. So you think you'll be here in a couple of days?" Luke asked.

Leia then got one of her sarcastic looks on her face as she crossed her arms, nodding her head in Han's direction on the couch behind her. "Yeah, if this Nerf-Herder, here, can keep the hyper drive on his hunk of space junk working long enough to get there." She replied as she looked over with a teasing smile at her husband. Luke started to laugh with her.

"Hey, Mrs. Nerf-Herder. Just remember that that hunk of space junk saved all our butts many times." Han said in the background as they all continued to laugh together and then Han came up behind his wife, putting his arms lovinly around her shoulders. He then looked at Luke's hologram as it flickered. "We'll be there soon kid." Han said. "Nice to hear everything is going fine with your mother. I'm looking forward to meeting her too. I've heard wonderful things about Senator Amidala."

Luke smiled. "I'm sure she will be happy to meet you too, Han. See you both soon. Luke out." And then their transmission had ended.

"See, I told ya. Nothing to worry about." Han told his wife as she turned around and faced her husband, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh really? I do admit that you were right this time Mr. Solo." Leia said as Han put his arm around Leia's waist to pull her closer to him.

"So you admit that I was right this time?" Han said seductively as their lips got closer together.

"Yes." Leia replied as their lips started to touch.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Han replied as they started to passionately kiss.

-------------------------------------------

_Dagobah_

"_So why did you bring me here, old man; and why such the urgency to speak with me?" _Anakin asked Obi-Wan in a teasing tone as he stood with his arms crossed looking over at Obi-Wan with a suspicious look on his face. But Obi-Wan didn't return Anakin's teasing as he was much too concerned about his friend's well-being, causing Anakin to also become serious. _"What is it, Obi-Wan? What's wrong?"_

Obi-Wan just sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest as well. "_Anakin, the Council has been worried about you, especially Qui-Gon and myself. You're still harboring the guilt from your life as Vader. You must let go of it."_

Qui-Gon, who was standing to Obi-Wan's right, also chimed in. "_Anakin, you are being given an opportunity that no other Jedi has been given…a second chance at life. But before you do, you must face your fears in the Cave of Darkness over there."_ He said as he pointed with his right hand.

Anakin looked at both of them with confusion as he unfolded his arms and let them drop to his sides. "_I don't understand. What do you mean a second chance at life?"_

Obi-Wan continued…_"You are the Chosen One and you did what no other Jedi was able to do…return from the Dark Side of the Force. And because of that…If you are able to face your former self, Darth Vader, and vanquish him in the Cave of Darkness, you will be able drive out any remaining Darkness you have inside you. AND…you will be able to take human form again at any age you wish, so you can right some of the wrongs you have created while serving the Dark Side."_

Anakin looked at both Obi-Wan and then Qui-Gon with shock. _"I…I…never would have guessed that was possible. But how long will I have once I take human form? Will I just simply rejoin the Force at any given time or will I live a normal life?"_ He asked with concern.

"_That is entirely up to the Council." _Qui-Gon answered him as he stepped forward, putting his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. _"We actually had to do a lot of convincing for them to even allow this much. They've agreed to let you have 2 years, but we have been trying to convince them to let you live out the course of a normal life. We'll do our best Anakin, but we can't make any promises. Therefore, you must make the best of the time you'll have."_

Anakin then became horrified and angered at the thought of only having such a short period of time. _"But that won't be fair to my wife, my family…To let me go back to them only to tear me away from them again. I don't know if I can do that."_

Obi-Wan just sighed again. _"We know that, Anakin. That is why we are trying to convince the Council to let you live out the rest of you life. But in the meantime, you will need to try to make the best of it, Anakin. In 2 years time, you will have to face the Council. And only then will they decide your fate."_

Anakin was totally shocked and torn as to what to do. He turned and sat on a nearby rock as he considered this offer. He realized it was an honor to even be given this offer in the first place. A chance to go back and try to undo some wrongs, one of them being the destruction of his family. _His family…He'd be happy just to spend one day with them as a living, father, husband…and they're giving me 2 years. _After a few moments of consideration, Anakin got to his feet again and looked at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon with a look of hope and determination. _"Ok. I'll do it!"_

"_Good. Now you must face the trials of the cave."_ Qui-Gon said with a nod and smile.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and then back over at Anakin, also with a smile on his face. But then he became serious again. _"But in order for you to have these 2 years, we cannot help you in the cave. You must do this alone."_

"_I understand."_ Anakin said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest again and nodded.

"_May the Force be with you, Anakin."_ Qui-Gon told him with a bow, as Obi-Wan bowed with him.

"_And with you."_ Anakin returned with a bow. He then turned away from his old Masters and headed towards the Cave of Darkness. It reeked of all the things Anakin had despised about the Emperor. He entered the cave and, almost immediately, he felt himself being attacked by the Darkness that consumed the cave. It was choking the life out of his spiritual being.

But then he heard the breathing. That horrible breathing that he had known as Darth Vader…In front of him appeared that dark claded figure of his past self, the one who pulled him into Darkness. Vader lit his lightsaber. Its red glow dancing off the walls of the cave, making it almost appear like…like…Mustafar. The planet where this monster was truly born. "_NO! This is NOT going to happen again."_ The next thing Anakin knew he was looking around at the lava flows…It felt hot and sweat started dripping down his face into his eyes. Vader then came after him with his lightsaber. But, suddenly, Anakin realized that he, also, has a lightsaber in his hand. He ignites it and a blue blade emerges. He continually blocks the blows that are coming at him again and again…He's being pushed farther and farther back…closer to the lava flows that had crippled him before…_"NO!"_

------------------------------------------

Outside the cave Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and now Yoda wait for Anakin to finish his quest.

"_Much fear in him I sense. Make it he might not."_ Yoda told his two companions as he leaned on his gimmer stick.

"_He'll make it. I have all the confidence in the Galaxy that he will." _Qui-Gon said as he looked down at the ghostly figure of the small Jedi Master with his arms crossed and a look of confidence on his face.

"_That's what you always say. And look what happened to him last time."_ Obi-Wan added, not looking so convinced.

"_But he did return to the Light from the Dark Side. And none of the Council ever believed he would be able to do that. He'll do it."_ Qui-Gon retorted.

"_Much confidence you have in your old padawan, Qui-Gon. Hope you are right, I do."_ Yoda said with hope in his eyes.

"_I just wish the Council would give him more than 2 years. He's right. It's not fair to his family."_ Obi-Wan told them with sadness on his face.

"_In 2 years time the Council take this into consideration it will, Obi-Wan. His time spent wisely he must prove. Or normal long life, deny the Council will."_ Yoda answered Obi-Wan.

"_I just hope he's doing ok in there." _Obi-Wan reiterated.

"_We all do."_ Qui-Gon answered with concern as they all looked back at the cave. _"We all do."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Naboo_

Luke and Mother stood near the landing strip eagerly waiting as the Millennium Falcon prepared to land. They started walking towards the ship and reached it just as the ramp was being lowered. Leia, with Han just behind her, came down the ramp just as it touched the ground. Mother and daughter spotted each other.

"Leia!" Padme yelled.

"Mother!"

They ran into each others arms and embraced, crying joyful tears.

"I have so much to tell you, Mother." They just continued to embrace each other not wanting to let go until Han interrupted.

"Eh hem…So are you going to introduce me to this beautiful lady or do I need to introduce myself?" Han asked.

Leia and Padme looked up at Han.

"It's obvious where Leia got her good looks from." Han added.

Leia and Padme smiled and backed out of their embrace.

"I'm sorry." (sniff)…"Mother, this is my husband, Han Solo."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Han. Luke has told me a lot about you." Padme said.

"I hope he didn't say anything too bad about me? Whatever he said, don't listen to him. I'm really a nice guy."

"I only told her what a real scoundrel you are." Luke said from behind Padme.

"Oh really, now. I think I could tell her a few stories about you too." Han came back.

Luke grinned. "It's too good to see you too, Han."

"Hey, what are we all standing out here for? I'm starving and I understand there's a big dinner waiting for us."

Padme smiled. "Certainly, we can get acquainted over dinner."

They started towards the palace when they heard a familiar clinking of a droid coming down the ramp.

"Mistress Leia. What do you wish me to do?"

Padme turned in awe and looked a 3PO. "3PO?"

"Yes, that is my name. Do I know you?"

"3PO, it's me. It's Padme. Don't you remember me?"

"Oh, I think I would remember you. But I'm afraid I don't?"

"Wait…Mother. You know 3PO?" Luke asked.

"Yes…Your father built him." She smiled at Luke.

Luke, Leia and Han looked at Padme and then 3PO with shock.

"Oh dear…I really don't know what this is all about." 3PO looked back at them confused.

"I guess there's a lot of things we don't know about, do we?" Han said.

"Then I guess I'll have to fill you all in. Come…I'll tell you all about it over dinner." Padme said.

"I'll be in for dinner in a few minutes." Luke said. "I have a promise to keep."

"Ok, but don't be long, Luke." Padme replied.

"I won't." Luke then went off to prepare the X-Wing and R2 for the journey to Dagobah.

---------------------------------------------

_Dagobah_

Vader continued to come at Anakin, pushing him closer and closer to the lava. "_NO! I can't let this happen again!"_

A sudden sense of determination entered Anakin and he started to fight back, in self-defense. Every strike Vader made with his lightsaber, Anakin matched it and then he used to Force to jump over Vader and took him by surprise. Anakin was now winning the battle over the Darkness and Vader was now the one being driven back towards the lava. Anakin continued to match every blow that Vader wielded. Vader tried in desperation to fight back, but Anakin was quicker and more agile than his opponent. It was obvious that Vader…the Darkness…was losing its strength against Anakin. Until, finally, Vader was balancing right on the edge of the abyss where the lava flowed far below. Vader reached up in one last ditch effort to overtake Anakin. But Anakin moved out of the way and Vader missed entirely. He lost his balance and fell backwards into the lava flow far below.

Anakin walked over to the edge…trying to catch his breath and fell to his knees. He watched Vader sink farther into the molten lava. _I did it! I..I… triumphed over the Darkness._

"_Very good, Anakin. You were able to defeat the Darkness that was still within you. Now you must complete the rest of your journey and right some wrongs."_

Anakin couldn't see Qui-Gon…but heard his words. And almost immediately a light surrounded him, a welcoming light of love and goodness that he hadn't truly felt in a long time. Even after he saved Luke, he never felt this much in One with the Light Side of the Force. He started to feel whole again…young…and air started to fill his lungs. Not the filtered, manufactured air that he breathed while he was Vader…but normal atmosphere. The Light became blinding and then he lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------

The next thing Anakin remembered was being blinded by the landing lights on the X-Wing as it landed near where he lay in the Dagobah swamp. He could hear a familiar beeping coming from the back of the X-Wing and he looked up as he tried to get to his feet.

"R2?"

R2-D2 excitedly beeped at seeing Anakin. He'd missed him.

"Yes, I'm back, R2. It's good to see you again too."

Back on his feet, his own feet, not mechanical limbs, he looked down at himself using the lights from the X-Wing. He was wearing dark brown Jedi Knight Robes like he used to wear and had a lightsaber fastened to his belt. But that wasn't the most astonishing thing he noticed. He looked at his hands. They were normal and natural…not mechanical, not pale and scarred. He touched his face and the top of his head. _No scars there either and I have hair on my head._ Eager to see what he looked like, he climbed up the ladder to see if he could see himself in the X-Wings canopy glass. Anakin looked at his reflection with disbelief…It was just like the last 23 years never happened. He was young and whole again. His sparkling blue eyes stared back at him.

R2, beeped with concern at him.

"Yes, I'm alright R2. After all these years, yes, I'm finally alright." He smiled.

Anakin jumped into the cockpit of the X-Wing and then took one last look around the swamp as he put his helmet on. _No sign of Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon. Well…_

He didn't give it another thought. He needed to get back to Naboo, to start his life over again with his family…_Padme. How will she react to this? How can I tell her that this is only temporary. That I can only come back to her for 2 years._

Anakin didn't want to think about that right now. He was too filled with joy. He had another chance at life. And 2 years is more than he could ever hope for.

"R2, prepare the ship to leave."

R2 beeped an enthusiastic affirmative and Anakin took the ship up and into space.

------------------------------------------

Anakin woke up to a bang and the X-Wing shaking. "What was that? A laser blast?"

He heard R2 make a sound that almost sounded like, "Uh Oh".

Anakin had put himself into a state of deep meditation for the trip and had been oblivious to his surroundings. But when his eyes finally focused…there was a Star Destroyer staring right at him...but not just one…several. _Oh Force!_

"What happened to the hyper drive R2?"

R2 sent a reply.

"It malfunctioned! Uhhhh!"

"Unidentified ship. This is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Executor 2_. Identify yourself or you will be taken aboard our ship for questioning."

"More like tortured. This isn't good, R2." Anakin said aloud as he sat up straight.

R2 sent a question to Anakin and the X-Wing translated.

"No, R2. I don't know how the Empire was able to put such a large fleet together. I thought the Rebel Alliance had defeated them too."

R2 beeped again.

"No, we're not going to answer them. But we're certainly not going to let them take us without a fight. We need to get away so we can warn the New Republic. Hang on R2."

Anakin tried to move the X-Wing into some kind of attack position and started firing upon one of the Star Destroyers near him, trying to make a hole for them to escape.

R2 beeped again.

"I know this is crazy to attack a whole armada, but they have us surrounded. There's nothing to do but fight."

He then continued to fire on the Star Destroyers and flew around in circles to try to out maneuver them…but it didn't work and the _Executor 2's_ tractor beam grabbed hold of the X-Wing, pulling it towards its underside.

Anakin cursed under his breath and covered his face with one hand…_This can't be happening…_

"R2, shut everything down. There's nothing we can do, but wait."

_This isn't how this was supposed to start. I'll be killed before I can even accomplish anything._

"_Have trust in the Force, Anakin. You will be able to complete your mission."_

"Obi-Wan? How?"

There was no answer.

--------------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

"Admiral Piett, what's going on?"

Grand Admiral Thrawns voice boomed as Piett approached the holocomm. Thrawn's glowing, red eyes looked right through Piett, causing him to swallow hard before answering.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn. A Rebel X-Wing was just spotted off the starboard side of the _Executor 2_. We have it in our tractor beam and bringing it aboard."

"Very well. Find out who this Rebel is and report to me as soon as you learn something of value. Thrawn out."

Piett stared at the screen after it went blank. _I don't know who was scarier…Darth Vader or Grand Admiral Thrawn. At least when Darth Vader looked at you, you couldn't see him looking right through you. _He shuddered and then shook it off.

Piett considered himself lucky. He saw the end of the _Executor 1 _coming and had given the order to abandon ship. He just made it to an escape pod before the _Executor 1_ hit the surface of the last Death Star. Many onboard weren't as lucky. He had to watch as many of his shipmates met their Maker as the ship exploded into a huge ball of flames and then the final explosion of the Death Star itself. A lot of good men and women lost their lives that day, on both sides.

Yes, he knew the Empire was evil; but he had been drafted into the Imperial Navy and had never been able to afford to act against it. He had a family, his son, to think about. Although, Piett had once admired the Rebel's enthusiasm, but just never thought they would actually be able to bring down the Empire. And they pretty much did. But Imperial troops found his escape pod and drafted him back into service. He could never leave the Empire now and then there was that incident regarding his son, Kirkland, of which he just couldn't bring himself to forgive the Rebel Alliance.

Kirkland was only 9 years old when a Rebel force hit his home planet of Axxila, located near the outer rim. That was 5 years ago. Lord Vader was the one who told him of how his son had died…Killed by Rebel forces when he tried to run away from them. Shot in the back, Vader told him. His wife died giving their son life and Kirkland had been staying with some old childhood friends. Piett put his hand over his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. _I can't breakdown in front of my subordinates._

"Admiral Piett." A young lieutenant said from behind him.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"The Rebel X-Wing has been brought onboard and we have taken the pilot prisoner. He refuses to give his name, sir."

"Ok, Lieutenant. I'll be right there."

-------------------------------------------------

Anakin was standing between two storm troopers with his hands bound in front of him. He'd managed to hide his lightsaber under the seat of the X-Wing before his capture, hoping he'll be able to retrieve it later.

He looked up and spotted Admiral Piett as he entered.

"Admiral Piett?" Anakin asked with hesitance and surprise.

"Yes, and who might you be? I don't recognize you, so you must have heard my name somewhere."

_I might have a chance after all. This is what Obi-Wan meant. I'm supposed to right a wrong for Piett. He must have somehow escaped the Executor. I never would have guessed that he was one of my missions…_

"I'll tell you who I am…but only if we can meet in private." Anakin answered.

Piett looked at Anakin with curiosity. _Who is this man? I can't quite put my finger on it, but something does seem familiar about him._

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I know the truth about what really happened to your son."

Piett looked at Anakin with shock. _How did he know?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Naboo_

"So…What was Father like…you know…before…?" Leia asked Padme.

"You mean before he turned to the Dark Side?" Padme finished.

"Yes."

"I can't deny that he was kind of moody…but he was also the most loving and good man. I just couldn't believe that he…" Padme held back her tears.

"It's ok…if you don't want to talk about it." Leia said.

(Sniff) "No…It's ok. It's just I love him so much…and…something just died in him…more and more as time went on after I told him I was pregnant. And I felt so helpless to help him. He wouldn't open up to me. Don't get me wrong…He was enormously happy at the news…but then he started having those nightmares that I told you about, Luke...that I was going to die in childbirth. He was just so determined to save me…so afraid that he was going to lose me like he had lost his mother…that he wasn't thinking straight…And Palpatine jumped at the opportunity to manipulate him. After he turned…I tried to reason with him…but he was too far gone…He became jealous and angry…I…I'd lost him entirely…He no longer was my Anakin…he was someone else I didn't even recognize. It broke my heart to see him that way."

"But you saw him Mother…the other day. He returned to the Light Side of the Force. He was himself again." Luke interjected.

"I know…and that brings happiness to my heart…but...we've lost so much time and I can't hold him and live a normal life with him, Luke…He's gone forever…"

"Wait…What do you mean…Mother saw Father the other day, Luke?" Leia asked with surprise.

"Father finally appeared to me just after our hololink conversation when I was still on Tantoinee. And then he appeared to both Mother and I the other day."

"Luke, you mean to tell me that Vader's ghost is haunting you?" Han asked.

"No, not Vader…Anakin Skywalker. Vader was his Sith Lord name and he's no longer a Sith, Han." Luke answered.

"So what you're telling us is that if a Jedi turns Dark Side…they change their name? Why?" Han asked.

"Yes…because when they turn to the Dark Side…they, as a Jedi, in essence dies…and they no longer are the same person their were. So they're name changes to reflect the new evil personality. That's why when Father turned back to the Light Side of the Force, he became his true self again…Anakin Skywalker. Mine and Leia's father, husband to Mother. He became the good man that he had been before."

"I still don't get it, kid…but thanks for trying to explain it anyway. It's probably a good thing he isn't still alive…or I'd have to whoop his butt for what he did to me and Leia. Not to mention you, Luke."

"Han…like Mother said…He wasn't himself." Luke added.

"Yes, Han, Anakin would have never done the horrible things that you've implied. I don't know exactly what he did to you as Vader…but he once was a good man…Han. You have to understand that." Padme said to Han.

"Well…I certainly can see why he might go to drastic measures if he thought it would have saved your life. I don't know what I'd do if I knew something might happen to Leia. But he really messed up, royally, didn't he?"

"Yes he did…but you DO see why he did what he did?" Padme asked Han.

"I do Mother…He thought he was sacrificing himself to save you. His intensions were noble. I wish I could have known him…as Anakin." Leia said.

"Yes, he did have all the best intensions…and you would have loved him Leia. Actually I think Han would have liked him too." Padme said as she continued to hold back the tears.

---------------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

"Now, whoever you are, I've granted your private meeting. What is this truth you claim to know about how my son died? And how do you know me? Because I'm sure I don't know you." Piett asked Anakin from across the boardroom table.

"Piett, you'd never believe me if I told you how I know you."

"Try me."

"Well…if you insist…Although, you still won't believe me. But I'll try my best to convince you otherwise." Anakin sighed. "Well…I don't know how else to say it, so I just will say it straight out…Piett, I used to be Darth Vader."

Piett looked at Anakin like he was crazy and began to laugh. "Darth Vader…You're right…I don't believe you."

"Piett, I always liked you. That's why I spared you when you failed me. No...actually…that's not really fair…You didn't fail me…There really wasn't anything you could have done under the circumstances."

Piett continued to look at Anakin like he's crazy…but starting to half believe him.

"No, there wasn't anything I could have done. How do you know about that? Wait! That doesn't prove anything. A lot of people on board the _Executor_ knew that you spared me. You heard about it somehow."

"I know because I was there, Piett. And there's more…Do you remember that I, as Vader, told you that your son had died after the attack on your home planet of Axxila?"

Piett's eyes got as big as saucers. "I never told anyone about that. How do you know that!"

"Because I was the one who told you. Because I WAS Darth Vader."

"But…but that's impossible…you're healthy for starters and young…Vader had to wear that respirator suit all the time and had served the Emperor for over 20 years. How could you have been Vader? Besides…I heard he died on the Death Star."

"It's a long story…Piett. But you have to believe what I tell you is true. This is how I looked before I…became Vader. My name was/is Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker? You mean like Luke Skywalker?…Who Vader was obsessed with capturing?"

"Luke is my son."

It was like a light came on in Piett's head. "That's why Vader…I mean…you?...Were so obsessed in capturing him."

"Yes."

"I knew there had to be something else besides just capturing an enemy. You, I mean Vader, hadn't been acting himself for a long time. I thought that's why you, he'd spared me."

"Well…that was part of it. But like I said, I always did like you, Piett. And I never should have killed Ozzel and Admiral Griff the way I did. It was wrong…even if they were arrogant pricks."

Piett chuckled a little and Anakin looked at him strange.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't really be laughing about their deaths like that…but, you see…I also thought they were arrogant pricks. I just find it humorous that, Lord Vader, of all people, would think the same thing." Piett replied.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle too. "Yes, it is incredible, isn't it? But Piett, I need to tell you what really happened to your son. Kirkland is his name?"

"Yes…You remember his name?" Piett asked with surprise.

"I never forgot his name, Piett. Because I had kept tabs on his progress since supposed 'death'. I made sure that he was being treated well at the Imperial prison camp on Axxila."

"Prison camp…You mean my son is still alive!" Piett asked with eager anticipation and happiness.

"Yes…Piett…Kirkland is alive…and he should be…what?...14 years old by now?"

"He would be, yes….But why did you tell me the Rebel Alliance killed him? I thought you said you had liked me."

"Because I liked you…I made sure he was kept alive. When the Empire attacked the rebels on Axxila, the Emperor was afraid that you might defect and join the Rebel Alliance against the Empire. So he ordered me to have your son killed and blame it on the Rebel Alliance to ensure your allegiance. Enough innocent people had died already in the name of the Emperor, let alone the child of an officer I respected. So, instead, I personally captured him and took him to the Axxila prison camp. I had to tell you that he had been killed or the Emperor would have known that I hadn't totally followed his orders. And it still accomplished the Emperor's initial goal. You didn't defect."

"I see your point. But the Empire still holds Axxila. How am I supposed to get my son out?"

"I'll help you. But we need to get away from here."

"You mean you want me to let you escape?"

"Yes…but you're coming with me."

----------------------------------------------

_Naboo_

"Master Luke, Mistress Leia. There's an urgent holocomm call for you."

Everyone looked at 3PO.

"Who is it 3PO?" Luke asked.

"He wouldn't say. He just told me to tell you 'That everything went well on Dagobah'. He said you would know who he was, Master Luke."

"Oh Force! He did it!"

"Luke, who is it? Leia asked.

"Come on, Leia. We better find out what he wants."

"Who, Luke?"

"You'll find out, Leia. Let's go."

Han and Padme looked at each other, confused, and Luke and Leia followed 3PO to where the holocomm station was down the hall. Luke approached it and pushed a button to receive the transmission.

"This is Luke."

Anakin appeared on the screen. Luke knew who it was immediately, but Leia didn't.

"Luke, is Leia with you?"

"I'm here." Leia said from behind Luke."

"I see things went VERY well on Dagobah." Luke said with a smile, but then became serious when Anakin continued to look worried. "What's going on, Father? You look worried about something."

"Father?" Leia looked at Luke and then Anakin with shock.

"I'll explain later, Leia." Luke told her.

Anakin looked on at the exchange between the siblings and then continued.

"Well…I ran into some trouble on the way to Naboo."

"What kind of trouble, Father?" Luke asked.

"BIG trouble…The Imperial kind. The X-Wing's hyper drive malfunctioned and R2 and I came out of hyperspace too early…I awoke from meditation to stare right at not one, but a whole armada of Star Destroyers."

Luke and Leia's jaws dropped.

"But that's impossible! How can that be!" Luke exclaimed.

"I don't know, Luke. But they were there just the same. Leia, with you being Chancellor, you have to warn Couresant…We can't let the New Republic fall."

"Wait a minute! This is all quite baffling…I thought the Empire WAS Emperor Palpatine!" Leia interrupted.

"Well…so did I…but they've been regrouping under a half human, half alien Grand Admiral named Thrawn. According to my contact, he's planning a full scale attack on Couresant in the next few months. Couresant must be prepared for the attack."

"Did you know this Thrawn, Father?" Luke asked.

"No, I didn't know him but had heard of him. He was in charge of the systems near the outer rim and had a very ruthless reputation. I never understood why the Emperor had him in such a high position because he was always so anti-alien. But I suppose Thrawn served his purpose."

"Obviously…" Leia interjected. "Well..I'll definitely be contacting Couresant immediately…but who is this contact you're talking about?"

"An officer that served under me when I was Vader. He was a draftee who was trapped into serving the Empire he despised. He's a good man, Leia, and will be able to give us some tactical Intel on the current locations of the Empire. That is until Thrawn realizes he's defected. Piett was in charge of the ship that captured me and escaped with me. I still don't think he quite believes that I was Darth Vader, though, but he knows I want to help him save his son."

"I'm having a hard time believing it myself. Well…this is certainly something I should contact the Senate about immediately. I'll go to another holocomm station and call Couresant right now. Luke, I want details." Leia said. Luke nodded and then Leia left the room at a fast pace.

Luke and Anakin watched her leave and Anakin turned back to Luke.

"Luke, somehow I get the feeling that the Force allowed the malfunction of the X-Wing's hyper drive so we'd not only know about the impending attack on Couresant, but also so I would find Piett. Luke, I believe he's my first mission."

"Are you sure, Father?"

"Yes…I did him a great wrong, Luke. I'll explain it to you after we reach Naboo."

"Where are you now? You don't look like you're onboard a ship."

"On Tantoinee, staying with an old friend while I fix the X-Wing's hyper drive. The Imperial shuttle Piett and I escaped in couldn't make it all the way to Naboo with the X-Wing in tow, so we decided to stop here to fix it. We should be able to leave here and arrive on Naboo tomorrow."

"What should I tell Mother, anything?"

"Nothing yet, please. I'd still would like to surprise her. Please make sure Leia doesn't say anything to her either."

"I'll make sure she doesn't…when I explain to her…well…about you."

"Thank you. Until tomorrow, Luke. May the Force be with you."

"And you, Father."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What do you mean your Father is alive, Leia!" Han asked.

"Just what I said."

"Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Han, NO! I thought you said last night that you understood how he was manipulated into joining the Dark Side."

"I DO! But that doesn't dismiss the fact that he had me shot at, captured, tortured…And OH my personal favorite…frozen in carbonite so I could become Jabba's new wall decoration!"

"But you'll ruin it for Mother. She hasn't been able to truly spend time with him in 23 years. If you attack him, I'll never forgive you, Han."

"WHAT! You're defending that monster! Leia, I know he's your father, but…"

"But I DO love him regardless of who he used to be…and that is the key, Han. Who he USED to be. He's not Darth Vader anymore. He's Anakin Skywalker. Luke's and my father. Han, please…try to accept him as he is now. To him, Darth Vader is dead and we should think the same thing."

Han reluctantly agreed to Leia's request. He would give…Anakin…a chance. Even if it killed him. "Ok."

"I love you, Han."

"I know."

------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Piett arrive on Naboo without any incident and Luke and Leia went to meet them. After all the formal and, not so formal greetings, had been completed, they entered the palace. Leia showed Piett to his quarters and Luke had Anakin follow him to Padme's quarters. They arrive just outside the door when Luke turned to his father.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. And she doesn't know anything?"

"Not a thing."

"Good."

"Well, here goes nothing. I'll go in and let her know there is someone here to see her. Wait here for my signal."

"Ok."

Anakin anxiously waited while Luke knocked and entered Padme's room. _What's wrong with me?…I feel as nervous as I did when I first saw Padme 10 years after our first meeting. Stop it!_

-----------------------------------------------

Luke entered his mother's room and Padme turned to him from the window and smiled.

"Luke!"

Luke smiled. "Mother, there's someone here to see you."

"Who, Luke?"

Luke just smiled again and then went back over to the door, signaling his father to enter. Anakin entered Padme's room and she looked at him in shock and then a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Anakin!" She started to cry tears of joy.

"Yes, it's me Padme." Anakin smiled back at her with loving eyes.

Padme ran into Anakin's arms and he picked her up and spun her around. She kissed his neck, working her way up to his soft lips. They continued to passionately kiss as Anakin put her down.

Luke, who felt great joy for his parent's reunion, was also starting to feel a little embarrassed to witness this private moment between them. So he quietly backed out the room and closed the door. Anakin and Padme didn't even notice him leave.

"You're real? This isn't a dream?" She said while pulling back to look into his eyes…His vibrant, sparkling blue eyes…_Oh…Please, please let this be real._

"No, Padme. This isn't a dream. This is real. I'm really here." He looked back into her lovely brown eyes and smiled.

They continued to kiss and embrace one another, not wanting to let go of each other.

-----------------------------------------------

"Uh, Luke…How much longer are we going to wait for them?" Han asked.

"They haven't been with each other in over 20 years, Han. They'll come down…eventually." Luke smiled.

"Yeah…right. They've been upstairs all morning. It's afternoon…And, if what…Anakin…and this Piett have told us is true. We have BIG problems to worry about."

"I know, Han."

"And we'll need his help." Han grudgingly admitted.

"I know that too, Han."

Just then, the door to the dining room opened and in walked Anakin and Padme. They had their arms around each other's waists and looked so happy. Luke smiled back at them.

"Nice of you to join us." Han said as they entered.

"Sorry, Captain Solo. We've been getting reacquainted." Anakin replied as he smiled down at his wife and she smiled back.

"We guessed as much. And you can call me, Han."

Han stood up and walked over to them. He held out his right hand to Anakin. Anakin took it and they shook hands.

"You may call me, Anakin."

"Ok, Anakin."

"Look…Capt…Han…For what it's worth…I really do feel bad about the whole thing that happened on Bespin."

"Are you now?"

"I can understand if you're still upset with me, and I'll do what I can to make it up to you."

"Me, upset?…Nahhh. It's old history."

Anakin smiled but wasn't entirely sure how sincere Han was being. But he meant what he said…He'd make it up to Han somehow.

They all sat down at the table and then Leia and Piett joined them. They had just gotten off another long conference call to Couresant and wanted to share what was discussed over lunch. They had a lot of planning to do and not much time to do it.

During the lunch meeting Han listened and observed Anakin…_He sure does remind me of Luke, and Leia too…Maybe he is changed like Luke and Leia said. And I hate to admit it…but I am beginning to like…Anakin._

---------------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

"Where's Admiral Piett!" Grand Admiral Thrawn boomed.

"Um…Um…." Captain Garr studdered.

"I don't want 'Um'…Where-is-Piett!"

"Well…Sir…We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

Captain Garr swallowed hard. "We haven't seen him in a few days, Sir. And one of the shuttles is gone."

"Well you better find him, Captain, or I'll make Lord Vader look like a space kitten! And move the fleet to the Saleucami system. We don't want to take the chance that he's fallen into enemy hands and has revealed our current locations."

"Yes, Sir."

After the holocomm disconnected, Captain Garr turned to the storm trooper standing near by.

"Find that missing shuttle! We must locate Admiral Piett and the prisoner before Grand Admiral Thrawn finds out they're BOTH missing."

"Yes, Sir."

--------------------------------------------

_Naboo_

Lando and Han were sitting at a table in the palace hanger playing cards while Luke and Anakin were tinkering with Luke's X-Wing, trying to make improvements to the hyper drive.

Lando had arrived a few days after he'd been contacted by Han and told about the new rising Imperial threat in the galaxy. He wanted to help. But when he arrived, they all seemed to be waiting around more than actually doing anything and today wasn't any different. They had quite a bit of down time before the next conference call with Couresant, so they were just trying to pass the time. Han looked over to where Luke and Anakin were.

"So…Anakin. Ever play Sabacc?" Han inquired with a smirk.

"Not since I was a child…Jedi weren't allowed to gamble."

"Oh…really." Han looked over at Lando with raised eyebrows. "Well, I guess we'll have to reacquaint you then…If you're going to hang with us, that is." He said while shuffling the cards.

"Yes…You have to give us chance to get even with you for Bespin." Lando added still not quite believing that Anakin used to be Vader.

"Well, then. Deal me in, Gentlemen." Anakin said.

"With pleasure." Han replied.

"How about you, Luke?"

"You bet."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Han?" Lando asked.

"Lando, I'll see your 10 credits and raise it 5. How about you, Anakin? Are you still in?"

Lando and Han looked over at Anakin who had a huge pile of credits sitting on his side of the table. He put on the best Sabacc face he could.

"Well…actually…I'll see your 15 credits, Han, and raise it another 10."

"Ugh. Well…I'm out." Lando replied and threw his cards down.

"Piett?" He'd joined them shortly after Anakin and Luke.

"I'm out."

"How about you, Luke?" Han asked.

"Too rich for my blood." Luke said as he folded up his hand and placed it on the table.

"I guess it's down to you and I, Han. What do you have?" Anakin asked.

"I have a four ladies, gentleman. Read it and weep. Come to Papa." Han said as he laid down his cards and then started to reach for the credits.

"Oh no you don't, Han." Anakin put his hand out to stop him.

"Anakin…Not again!"

"Afraid so…I have four aces."

Anakin looked sideways over at Han and laid down his cards. He then peeled Han's hand off of the pile and pulled the credits towards him, smirking at him the whole time. Han looked at him accusingly.

"Uhhhh…I don't believe it. He did it again! You're cheating, Anakin. You've got to be. You're using your Jedi powers to see what our cards are." Han half-heartedly accused.

"I AM NOT cheating. I promised you I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"And we're supposed to believe you? I thought you said you hadn't played this since you were a child." Lando chimed in.

"I haven't…but I was the Mos Espa Sabacc Junior champion at age 7."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Han asked.

"You didn't ask before." Anakin smirked at Han.

They all laughed as the door opened and Padme came in.

"We just received another conference call from Couresant and they want us all present."

They all got up from the table, leaving credits and all to follow Padme. When they arrived, Leia was already speaking with Mon Mothma. She had just returned from her home planet of Chandrila where she was campaigning for a new bill they were trying to pass in the Planetary Senate in support of new defense systems on the planet. This is the first chance she'd had to contact Leia on Naboo.

"Good. You've all arrived. Padme…Anakin…It's good to see you both again. I'm not even going to try to fathom how this is even possible…but you're here regardless…and it brings great joy to my heart."

"I don't think she'd saying that if she knew Anakin had been Vader." Han said to Lando out of the corner of his mouth. Leia heard him and elbowed him in the arm to get him to shut up.

"I'm sorry…Captain Solo…Did you say something?" Mon Mothma asked.

"No…No…I-I Well, yes, I was just telling Lando that it's good to see you again." Han said innocently.

Leia just shook her head.

"General Calarissian, it's good to see you again too."

"Same here."

"Mon Mothma, has our spy network been able to locate the Empire's new location?" Leia asked.

"No…Not yet. We did check out the locations that Admiral Piett provided us…and, even though it appears they had been there recently, they were already gone when our forces arrived. I'm afraid we're back to square one and just have to continue to stay on alert for attack."

"Have they learned anything about the prisoners on Axxila?" Anakin asked her.

"Yes, our undercover agent was able to locate Piett's son. And I'm happy to report that he's alive and as well as he can be under the circumstances, Piett."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma." Piett said.

"Any weaknesses we can exploit to rescue him." Luke asked.

"There's one possibility…but it could be very risky." Mon Mothma answered.

"Whatever it is, we'll do it. We must get him out and any other rebel prisoners as well." Anakin said.

"Very well…"

Mon Mothma then went on to explain the strategy that was suggested by the New Republic's undercover agent. It will be risky…but possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anakin decided it was time to tell his family about the limitations on his "resurrection". Who knew when they would all be together in one place again. They were going off on their separate missions tomorrow and he wanted to do this in person. He knew it would hurt them deeply, Padme especially, but he felt they needed to know the truth or they would all just be living a lie. That wasn't fair to them either. So at their farewell private family dinner, Anakin declared…

"There's something you all need to know regarding…my return."

Now he had their attention and now he wasn't sure how to go through with it. He'd worked it all out in his mind earlier that day when he was flying maneuvers over Naboo to test the X-Wing's upgrades…It seemed so easy then, but now here he was…trying to tell them…and he was full of apprehension and grief for the sorrow he knew the truth will cause them. _Haven't they been through enough?_

"What's the matter, Ani?" Padme asked with concern.

"Well…um…I'm not sure how to go about telling you this. It's funny…I had it all worked out in my mind earlier and it seemed so simple…but now…" He paused and looked down and away from his family…"The truth. The truth is…that the Jedi Council has put a limitation of my time with you."

"What do you mean, Father?" Luke asked.

"I-I can only be with you for 2 years. That was the terms I agreed to when they made this offer to me…to be able to redeem myself. At the end of the 2 years, I have to face the Council and they will decide my fate. There's a slim chance they might change their mind. But it's doubtful at best."

"NO! Ani, that can't be true!" Padme broke out into tears. "That's so cruel of them to do that to us! They can't do it! They can't have you!"

Padme jumped up and ran out of the room and down the hall crying. Anakin immediately got up and ran after her.

"Padme!"

Leia, Luke and Han just sat in silence for what seemed to an eternity. Leia went pale, Luke too. And Han even admitted that he was saddened by this news.

"That's not very fair, is it?" Han finally asked.

"Not really." Luke replied.

Leia just leaned over and laid her head on Han's chest, a tear trailing down her cheek. Han kissed the top of her head and kept his arms around her.

"And we've all been so happy…We've finally got the family we've never had." Leia finally said. "It's not fair…He's changed…Doesn't that matter to the Jedi Council?"

"I don't know, Leia. I don't know." Luke answered her.

Luke got up and walked out of the room and down the hall. He stopped to look out one of the grand windows that lined it.

"_Luke, it's not that hopeless as it sounds, you know."_

"Ben? How can the Council do such a cruel thing to this family?"

"_Is it really that cruel, Luke? Haven't you had a chance to spend time with him? Don't you have 2 years with him? The Council believes they've been more than fair."_

"Yes…but to take him away from us…just like that." Luke snapped his fingers.

"_Luke, I'm on your side. Qui-Gon and I are working hard to convince the Council of Anakin's worth. Don't give up hope. In the meantime, you're family should try to enjoy the time you do have with him."_

Luke knew Obi-Wan was right…but that didn't make the pain go away.

------------------------------------------------

Padme ran into their bedroom and fell onto the bed sobbing. Anakin ran in just behind her and then stopped when he saw her shaking form. He walked slowly over to her and sat next to her on the bed, putting a reassuring and comforting hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair.

"I'll find a way to convince them, Padme. Don't cry. What's important is that we have each other now."

Padme looked up into his eyes. "But ONLY 2 years, Ani!" She sat up threw her arms around him possessively and laid her head on his chest. "I can't lose you again, Anakin. I'll die. I can't stand the thought of losing you again."

Anakin rested his head on top of Padme's and held her tighter. "It's not my decision, Padme. I've accepted that…I must. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made before."

"But Ani…This time it's you that will die. And it will be my worst nightmares coming true."

"Don't tell me you're going to join the Dark Side on me?" Anakin said with a smile, trying to cheer her up. He could never imagine her ever doing that.

"Anakin! How can you say something like that…that wasn't funny!" She grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head. He laughed. At first she was slightly angry at that question, but then she couldn't help but smile at his attempt at "dark side" humor.

"No…You don't need to worry about that." She dropped the pillow and then nestled back into his arms.

"Good. You had me worried for a moment." He smiled at her.

Padme looked up into Anakin's eyes, those dreamy, blue eyes of his…and she lost herself in them. Her lips met his and they passionately kissed. _I won't think about it anymore tonight. Anakin's right. We have each other now and that's what important…._

------------------------------------------

The next morning Luke was the only one still in the dining room when Padme and Anakin came down to breakfast. They both were in good spirits and Luke was glad. He was really worried about his mother when she ran out of the dining room last night. After Leia left to talk to Couresant again that morning, Han had told him she'd been crying all night while he just held her and comforted her. He said he felt so helpless. Then Han left to get the Falcon ready for their mission to Axxila.

"You're in good spirits this morning." Luke told them as they entered.

"Well…we just decided to accept it for what it is and enjoy the time we do have together." Padme said smiling up at Anakin. "And 2 years can be a long time."

Anakin squeezed Padme closer into a one armed hug.

"That's a relief. I was really worried about you last night, Mother."

"I'll be fine."

Anakin and Padme joined Luke at the table.

"So, how's the preparation so far this morning for the mission…Do you know anything?" Anakin asked.

"Han and Lando are getting the Falcon ready. Chewie, Han's old co-pilot, is supposed to be arriving from Kashyyyk at any time to help him also. He's agreed to go on the mission too."

"Ah, yes, I remember him. He's the Wookie, right? I was sort of hoping Han would let me help him with the Falcon. I always admired it, even if it isn't much to look at." Anakin grinned.

Luke laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it. The Falcon's his baby…and…just a word of warning"...Luke said almost in a whisper for effect..."Chewie may not act too friendly towards you when he finds out you were Vader. He might try to tear a limb off." Luke said half-kidding.

"Well then, I guess it's good that you, Piett and I are going on the Imperial shuttle we got from the _Executor 2_." Anakin replied.

"Anakin, I wish I could come with you instead of going to Couresant with Leia. I don't like this."

"I've gone on dangerous missions before…How can this be any different?"

"Ani! How can you say such a thing? I died every time you went off on a dangerous mission."

"I'm sorry, Padme. I didn't mean it to sound like that. You're arena is politics, mine has been the front lines. It's always been that way."

"I know…but that still doesn't make me feel any better about this. I just wish Leia could at least convince the Senate to agree to send more back up for you."

"We went over this before…the smaller the group…the better chance we have to get in and out unnoticed and with as little blood shed as possible. Besides…Han is our backup."

"I understand that but…"

"But…everything will work out fine. You'll see." Anakin then kissed her on the forehead and comforted her."

Luke hoped his father was right.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

"He's coming…Here!" Captain Garr exclaimed.

"Yes sir. We just received an encoded message that his shuttle is on approach."

Captain Garr swallowed hard and then headed to the docking bay. _This isn't going to be good._

Grand Admiral Thrawn confidently walked down the ramp of the shuttle dressed in white military spit and polish. His skin looking bluer than usual in the light given off from the force fields. His glowing red eyes fixed themselves on Captain Garr and he strode over to him.

"What have you found out about Piett? Anything?"

"Not too much, Sir. Only that we're sure that he has defected."

"TRAITOR! He will be caught and severely punished by this treachery!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Take me to the bridge, Garr. I'm going to show you how this manhunt should really be run."

"Yes, Sir."

Both men and Thrawn's two bodyguards, strange little gray creatures…Noghri, Garr thought they were called, walked over to and got on the turbolift. They all turned around and the doors closed. Thrawn's glowing red eyes being the last thing anyone saw.

----------------------------------------------------

_Imperial Shuttle Thadeus_

"Father, are you ok?"

Anakin hadn't realized how long he'd been staring out into space. He'd been thinking about Padme…Remembering her sad brown eyes as they had parted. He prayed that she would be all right. They had reluctantly left each other's side less than an hour ago and he already missed her terribly.

"I'm fine, Luke. Just thinking about your mother. I just hope she's going to make it through all this."

Luke nodded in agreement.

Piett looked on with empathy, yet amusement. He was also looking forward to having the same father, son relationship with Kirkland that they have. Luke and Anakin seem to have a bond that's unbreakable.

And then…he began pondering the whole idea of Anakin ever being Lord Vader…but the more he was around Anakin…the more physical similarities he noticed to convince him it was the truth. Anakin Skywalker also knows more about the Empire than anyone he's ever known…He knows things that only the second command to the Emperor would know.

The more he had served under Lord Vader, the more he began to notice that perhaps Vader wasn't always the cold blooded Sith that he always liked everyone to believe. The fact that he had gone against the Emperor's orders to kill Kirkland…even before he returned to "The Light Side"…proved that to Piett even now. Yes…This man who is flying him to Axxila to rescue his son, Kirkland…is the man that Piett would see tiny glimpses of in Vader. The good man that was trapped and dying…struggling to survive "The Darkness" and then finally succeeded.

"Piett, are you ok?" Anakin asked him.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm thinking about my loved one too."

"Your son?" Luke asked.

"Yes…and I was also just pondering this whole Anakin/Vader…thing again? It still boggles my mind. Watching you two together, working together when before…"

Anakin smiled at Piett and interjected. "If it makes you feel any better, it's still boggling my mind too."

Piett laughed…Yes…he liked this man, Anakin Skywalker and his son Luke. They will both make great friends and allies. And for the first time in his career, he felt like he was fighting on the right side.

---------------------------------------

As they came out of light speed a few parsecs from Axxila, Han broke the radio silence between them.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah, Han what is it?" Luke replied.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this? It's too quiet. I don't hear any radio chatter or see ships coming and going from the planet."

"He's right." Piett added. "Axxila might be a remote planet in the galaxy…but it's never been this quiet as long as I can remember."

Anakin reached out through the Force looking for anything that might confirm Han's and Piett's suspicions. He found it. Thrawn was here. He could feel him.

"Han, I think Thrawn knows we're coming. I can sense it." Anakin responded.

"How, Father? I don't sense anything."

"Oh, he's hear alright. It's that same creepy, crawly feeling I got every time the Emperor would mention him."

"How would they know we were coming?" Piett asked.

"Good question." Anakin said as he and Luke turned to look at Piett suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm here with you to rescue my son."

"No, Luke. It isn't Piett. I don't sense it was him."

Piett let out a sigh of relief. He'd hate to lose their trust…a trust from men he respected…now just when he was so close to getting his son back.

"They probably had spies keeping tabs on us on Couresant or patched into our communications network." Han suggested.

"Or…Thrawn found out about my son being here. He knew I'd want to come for him" Piett said. "He wants to capture me as an Imperial traitor."

"You may be right." Anakin said.

The commlink was still open so Han had heard Piett's remarks.

"It sounds plausible to me. I guess Plan A is out, huh?" Han added. "So what do we do now…It's obviously a trap. Do we have a Plan B?"

"Yes…We spring the trap." Anakin said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The_ Falcon_ and the_ Thadeus_ made their way down to the surface of the planet. They didn't want to land too close to the prison camp or they would attract attention. Originally only the Imperial shuttle was going to land on the planet and the _Falcon_ would stay in orbit until needed.

They landed a few kilometers away. Anakin could sense a trap being laid out for them because their arrival had been too easy…with no interference or requests for clearance to land. It was decided that Chewie would stay with the _Falcon_ and the _Thadeus_, while the rest of them made their way through the dense forest towards the prison camp on foot.

When they got near the camp they headed for the weak part of the fence that the undercover agent told them about. This undercover agent was also going to create a diversion to keep the guards busy. It must had been a rather large diversion because the patrols were no where to be found. They ducked through the slit in the fence and, once inside, made their way towards the bunker where their Intel indicated Kirkland's quarters were. Anakin, Luke and Piett entered while Han and Lando stayed outside to keep watch.

As they entered, Kirkland looked up from the holobook he was reading and looked right at his father in shock.

"Father? I-I was told that you had been killed."

"Kirkland, I was told the same about you. I can't believe how much you've grown."

They ran to each other's arms and embraced.

All the sudden they heard laser blast fire outside.

"Piett, Kirkland…Get your son out of here. We'll cover you." Anakin said. "Come on, Luke."

"Father, I take it the trap has been sprung?" Luke asked.

"Yes, the trap has been spung."

Piett and Kirkland did as was requested of them and they ran out the door just behind Luke and Anakin, not looking back. All he heard was the snap, hiss of their lightsabers being ignited and blaster fire. They ran back towards the fence and slipped back through the opening. They started running back in the direction of the starships but met laser fire from storm troops just as they reached the edge of the forest. Piett returned their laser fire with his blaster as they ran deeper into the forest with storm troopers in pursuit.

Meanwhile back at the camp, Anakin and Luke had been stopping laser blasts with their lightsabers while Han and Lando shot at the advancing storm troopers.

"We can't stay like this forever! We need to get out of here!" Han turned on his commlink. "Chewie, get over here!"

They heard Chewie's growling response…He was coming.

They all started to make their way towards the fence but there was a whole battalion of storm troopers there waiting for them. Anakin used the Force to jump and flip over their line and landed behind them, which surprised them. He then returned their attacks as they spun around and tried to attack and capture him. Anakin spun around, swinging his lightsaber with such speed and grace as he relieved them of the blasters and blocked their laser blasts. He was trying to clear a path for the rest of them to go through.

At first the others were so preoccupied with what they were doing they didn't notice what Anakin was doing, but then they watched him with awe. Luke, especially…He'd never seen a lightsaber used like that before…such grace and speed. _So that's what it's really supposed to be like._

Han and Lando were also impressed. Anakin had managed to make an escape route for them and they took it. They ran passed him and Anakin and Luke took up the rear, continuing to block the laser blasts. They made it through the fence and started to run towards the forest with the storm troopers not far behind. Then Anakin sensed danger just in front of them and he used the Force to jump over Han and Lando, landing just in time to stop a blast from hitting Han in the head. Han stopped in his tracks with his eyes as big as saucers. The others almost ran right into Han trying to stop. Han let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks, Anakin…I'd say we're even now."

"I'll second that." Lando added.

"Thank me when we get out of this mess." Anakin replied.

Anakin noticed a small, gray creature running away into the forest and turned back to group. They all smiled at each other with relief and then continued to fight their way back towards their ships. They knew the Imperials were trying to surround them…But then…just as they were about to be outflanked, they saw the _Falcon_ coming and Chewie landed in a clearing just ahead of them. The ramp came down and they all ran onboard with Han and Lando firing back at the storm troopers. The ramp came up and the Falcon took off with the storm troopers firing at it as it took off towards space. Piett and Kirkland came out of the cockpit to meet them. Chewie had spotted them first and had picked them up.

"We have to go back and pick up the rest of the rebel prisoners." Luke said.

"There are no other rebel prisoners, Luke. Did you see any?" Han answered.

"Han's right…They must have moved the other rebel prisoners to another planet and used Kirkland as bait." Anakin added. "They couldn't chance us getting more of our people back."

All the sudden the _Falcon_ shook and they all almost lost their balance.

"We're not out of this yet." Han exclaimed and ran up to the cockpit…Lando just behind.

"Han, Father and I will get to the gun turrets…come on."

Anakin and Luke got on the ladder leading to the turrets, one going up, the other down.

TIE fighters fired upon the _Falcon_ and they fired back, picking one off at a time.

"WOOHOO!" Luke exclaimed at one blew up the last one.

"Don't get too excited, Luke! There's more coming from 9 O'Clock!" Anakin yelled up to his son.

They turned the turrets in that direction and fired upon the attacking TIEs. Then star destroyers appeared from behind the planet and started to fire upon them as well.

"We need to get out of here now, Han!" Anakin yelled up to Han.

"I hear ya! Just give me a second to program the calculations into the hyper drive computer!"

The stars began to stream and then they boosted into light speed. Everyone onboard let out a sigh of relief. Luke and Anakin took off their headsets and headed back towards the cockpit, passing Piett and Kirkland who were sitting at the holochess table, white as sheets but happy. They both smiled at Anakin and Luke as they passed.

"Thank you." Piett said.

Anakin turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "There's no thanks required. It was the least I..we…could do. The only thing I ask is that you consider my debt repaid."

Piett smiled at Anakin and then took his hand and shook it. "Considered it repaid."

-----------------------------------------------

_Couresant_

The_ Falcon_ arrived on Couresant a few days later. Once they had landed…Piett and Kirkland expressed their whole hearted gratitude and then left to find some family members still living on Couresant. While on route there Mon Mothma had called and offered Piett a job in the New Republic starfleet, which he graciously accepted. Although, seeing that father and son wanted to get reacquainted, Mon Mothma immediately granted him two weeks leave.

Padme had managed to get her old apartment back and they were all going to meet there. Leia had arrived early and they were preparing for an evening with family. The apartment hadn't changed all that much…And it brought back so many memories…hopes and dreams Anakin and Padme had shared for their future and their family. And now they were all going to be here together at last. Padme smiled to herself.

The door bell ran and 3PO went over to the door and answered it.

"Master Luke, Master Anakin, Captain Solo…Come in"

Anakin looked around and smiled…Padme was right when she told him that…It did look basically the same.

"Anakin!" Padme ran over to her husband and embraced him and then turned to Luke and hugged him too.

"Don't I get a hug?" Han asked pretending to be miffed.

"Of course, Han." Padme smiled and hugged him too, kissing him on the cheek.

Han smiled. "Now that's much better." Leia came over to kiss him too and they all laughed.

"Where's Lando and Chewie?" Leia asked Han.

"Oh, they decided to go check out the sites. It's the first time either of them have been Couresant and they want to soak it all in."

"In other words, their looking for the nearest Sabacc table…" Leia said with a smirk.

"Basically…yea." Han replied and chuckled.

"Why aren't you with them, Han?" Padme asked.

"I'm hurt…I'm truly hurt." Han was kidding with her. "You said this was a family meeting. Am I not family?"

"Of course you are, Han." Padme laughed. "Come…we have much to discuss."

Husbands and wives then walked arm to arm into the living room. Luke and 3PO took up the rear.

They spent the evening just enjoying each others company. Luke convinced Anakin that he should go with him to the Jedi Temple in the morning to see how the restoration has been coming along. The New Republic Senate was so grateful to Luke for all that he did during the rebellion and eager about the possibility of there being Jedi in the galaxy again…that they passed a bill granting credits to help restore the Temple to its former glory.

Anakin had been apprehensive about the idea of going to the Temple at first, considering that he was the reason the Temple and Jedi Order are in a state of disrepair that they are. But Luke convinced him that one of his main ongoing missions should be to help restore the Jedi Order, which meant that he would have to visit the Temple at some point. _Tomorrow morning is as good a time as any._ Anakin thought to himself.

Anakin also had another mission to add to his list. He had recognized the sniper who almost killed Han…or at least the people. It was a Noghri. Their planet, Honoghr, had been ecologically destroyed during an Empire/Rebel battle that occurred over their planet.

As Darth Vader, he had arrived on their planet promoting himself as their savior and blaming the whole thing on, of course, the Rebel Alliance. He provided them with decontamination droids and the planet did start to show some improvement. But, in reality, only 2 of every 3 droids were actually doing anything to improve the planet. The other 3rd of the droids were actually harming the planet further by planting a grass similar to the species that was natural to Honoghr, but this grass was harmful…a weed that spreads like wildfire, smothering out any other vegetation.

If he can convince the Senate to provide him with the resources necessary, he'll go there himself and try to convince the Noghri people of how wronged they have been by the Empire who had enslaved population by making them dependent on the Empire for their survival. Like the Wookies, the Noghri are people of honor and ancient traditions, but also very cunning and skilled warriors. They would become great allies against the Empire if he can win them over; and, in the process, it would eliminate a very skilled and deadly threat against the people of the New Republic.

How to convince the Senate for help with this will be a whole other challenge. None of them knew where he had been all these years and who. They saw him as a hero of the Old Republic and never knew about him being Vader. Eventually, he realized, he would have to reveal this to them. It was only right. But not until he is able to complete some of his missions…or he may not be able to if the Senate decides to try him for his war crimes and imprisons him, or worse executes him.

No, for now it needs to stay a secret among a very few. Piett was so grateful to Anakin and his family for the return of his son that he immediately agreed to keep his knowledge that Anakin had been Vader to himself. Piett knows that Anakin was not Vader anymore. He could see the good Anakin wants to accomplish and doesn't want to do anything to prevent that.

------------------------------------

That night after everyone left, Anakin and Padme got ready for bed. Padme was already in her nightgown and sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when she looked up at her mirror to see Anakin's reflection coming into the room. And, she was admiring the view. He had just returned from the refresher after taking a long awaited shower, wearing only a towel, to retrieve the pajamas Padme had presented to him earlier that night.

"Anakin?"

He couldn't remember where he put the pajamas and was searching through the dresser now. "Have you seen my pajamas?"

"No…but…Anakin…"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about having more children?"

Anakin shot a surprised glance at his wife. "Are you…?"

"No…I'm not…It's just a question."

"Oh."

Anakin walked over to the bed and sat down, abandoning his search for the pajamas. Padme turned around to face him…waiting for his answer.

"Well…to tell the truth…I hadn't given much thought to it." He paused a moment thoughtfully. "But I think I would like to have more children…especially if they're as wonderful as Luke and Leia." Anakin smiled at her lovingly.

Padme smiled. "Good…I was hoping you'd say that because I went to the doctor today for one of my routine checkups and they seem to think that the effects of being in stasis haven't made me barren as they first thought."

"I had no idea." Anakin sounded concerned.

Padme stood up and walked over to sit on Anakin's lap. She kissed him and then looked into his eyes. "I didn't want to worry you. You have enough on your mind right now."

They started to kiss again and then Padme pulled her head away. "Did you find your pajamas?"

"What pajamas?" Anakin grinned at her and they continued to kiss. They lost their balance and fell back on the bed, giggling.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning, Padme kissed Anakin goodbye and then she gave her son, Luke, a kiss on the cheek as well. Luke had arrived to retrieve Anakin, so they could go to the Jedi Temple together.

"We should be back by dinner time." Anakin said and they left.

Padme smiled and then ran off, beaming, to get ready for the day's activities at the Senate. She had become and honorary member of sorts and enjoyed being there, giving advice and being of some help in the formation of the New Republic.

_Perhaps I'll see about running for the Senate when the seat for Naboo becomes vacant again next year._

----------------------------------------

Anakin followed Luke out to Luke's speeder and they got in.

"Can we make a stop before going to the Temple, Luke."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"My…Vader's residence."

Luke looked at him with a start.

"Why do you want to go there?" Luke asked.

"There are some items we need to retrieve from there that really belong to the Temple."

"What kind of things?"

"Books, documents, historical records of the Jedi Order really."

Luke looked at his father with shock and happiness. "You had them! I thought they had all been destroyed by the state of the library."

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to save them all…but I saved what I could after the clone troops had trashed the library." Anakin looked down at his feet. "The side of me that knew what I did was VERY wrong in hunting down and killing the Jedi wanted to save what I could of the Order. So I salvaged what I could and stored them in a secret room at my residence. If the Emperor ever knew I had them, he'd had them destroyed for sure."

"Well…I'm glad you had the foresight to save them."

Anakin smiled at his son and they flew off towards Vader's residence.

-------------------------------------

_Vader's residence_

Luke pulled the speeder up just outside the front door and they got out. Anakin entered the security code into the locking panel and the front door opened. But when they got inside they were greeted by a VERY surprised housekeeper holding a blaster on them. Luke and Anakin immediately put their hands up.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The middle-aged housekeeper asked.

"Betsy, it's ok…We're not going to harm you." Anakin said.

"Hands up?...How do you know my name?"

"Good question…How would you know the name of a woman you've never met…Anakin?" Luke interjected, letting Anakin know he'd put his foot in it.

Anakin sighed. _How was he going to explain this one? I didn't think there would be anyone here_. "Good guess?" He grinned sheepishly.

Betsy looked at him suspiciously…She wasn't buying his lame excuse.

"That isn't a valid answer."

Anakin lost the sheepish grin. "Look…We're here to retrieve some things that belong to the Jedi Order. We know Vader had them." Anakin had to at least try that

"You're not coming in here to take anything! You need a warrant to even search the place. So you better leave MY house now before I call the authorities."

Anakin and Luke looked at each other. _I forgot about that little stipulation in Vader's will._ Anakin thought to himself.

"You're house?" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, Lord Vader said in his will that, and I quote, 'If, upon my death, Betsy Starling is still housekeeper of my estate, I, therefore, leave it and all its contents to her as I have no family and it's been more her home than it has ever been mine.'"

"Our mistake." Anakin said. "We'll leave now."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say." Betsy said while waving the blaster towards the door.

Luke and Anakin slowly backed towards the door, hands still up, opened it and then backed outside. The door slammed down in their faces and they flinched.

"Well…she was friendly." Luke said sarcastically.

"Great! Well...nothing short of us proving that Darth Vader isn't dead, are we going to be able to retrieve those records now." Anakin said with frustration.

Anakin walked over to speeder and got back in. Luke followed.

"It's not that important, Father. The new Jedi Order will survive without them."

"But it is important, Luke! I know I saved them for a purpose!" Anakin paused. "...I'm sorry…I shouldn't be shouting."

"It's ok…really. Look…if we need them, we'll find a way to retrieve them…Ok?"

A light went on Anakin's head. "I know…There are plenty of items in the house that were "stolen" per se by Vader...including the Jedi Records. We just need to file an injunction to declare the records stolen property, so they can be returned to us at the Temple."

"That might be an idea. We can talk to Leia about it later." Luke started up the speeder's engine. "But, first, let's go to the Temple." Luke said.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Anakin said still thinking about their problem.

"Maybe because you had a blaster waving in your face." Luke grinned.

They laughed and proceeded to the Temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Executor 2_

Grand Admiral Thrawn was pacing around his quarters on the _Executor 2_. The report he heard from the Noghri assassin was not what he wanted to hear. The report was that he had seen two, not one Jedi, fighting the storm troopers. He new the Luke Skywalker was one but he was inexperienced and alone. But the other, according to the Noghri, was quick and a real master of the craft. _Who is this Jedi?_

Well, Thrawn certainly wasn't going to let this Master Jedi teach Luke Skywalker or any newly recruited Jedi how to truly fight. This Master Jedi must be taken out. He turned to the holocomm.

"Admiral Garr." Thrawn said as the, now promoted Captain Garr appeared on the screen.

"Yes, sir."

"Please send the Noghri named Khabarakh to my quarters. I need to send him on a very important mission."

"I'll have him contacted and sent to you sir."

Thrawn nodded and then turned the holocomm off.

No, the Jedi weren't going to make a come back…Not if he had anything to do about it.

-------------------------------------------

_The Jedi Temple_

As the landed in the Temple hanger, Anakin looked around with sadness. He felt so responsible and complete anguish for his actions that left the Temple in its current condition. It was obvious that parts of the building have been rebuilt. The workers had been doing a great job on the sections that they had managed to finish.

Once they touched down, they got out of the speeder and Luke led him into the main corridor. Anakin put his hand over his eyes to try to hide the tears that had uncontrollably started to stream out of Anakin's eyes.

Luke saw the pain his father was experience at seeing this place again and tried to comfort him.

"Father, I know this place holds a lot of bad memories for you…but didn't it once have good memories?"

Anakin looked at his son. "Yes, it once had very good memories." Anakin smiled. These people had been his family, this had been his home. Anakin sighed and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Is there something specifically that you wanted to show me?" Anakin asked.

"Not anything specific…but the Council Chamber was completed a couple weeks ago. Would you like to see it?"

"Certainly." Anakin smiled and they headed there.

When they arrived, Anakin noted how much it looked the same as he remembered. This is where he should have stayed as Master Windu had instructed him to. He should have stayed. But he didn't and the rest was history.

"Father?"

"I'm ok…It's just ghosts from the past haunting me."

"_I'd say."_

Luke and Anakin spun around to see a young ghostly image of Obi-Wan. Luke had never seen Obi-Wan young so he didn't recognize him at first.

"Obi-Wan, how long have you been here?" Anakin asked him.

"Ben?"

_Ýes, Luke. It seemed fitting to appear here as I was then."_

"You mean when I betrayed all of you."

"_No, I didn't mean it like that"_

"Sorry, Obi-Wan."

"_It's fine, Anakin. I see you've been busy lately with a mission. Congratulations on your first success."_

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. But I didn't do it alone."

"_I realize that. But that is the point isn't it…You don't need to do it alone. You never seemed to realize that before, so I'm glad you're learning that now, young padawan."_

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said acting slightly annoyed by his referral to 'young padawan'".

"_I'm sorry…I just couldn't resist saying it."_

Anakin laughed. "I'm just messing with you. I don't care really."

Obi-Wan smiled, but then became serious. _"Anakin, I've come to warn you that you are both in great danger. Grand Admiral Thrawn is sending an assassin after you."_

"An assassin?" Luke asked.

"_Yes, a very deadly assassin, who is from a race of alien called…"_

"…the Noghri." Anakin finished.

"_Yes."_

"We'll be ready for him."

"_You are…but is Luke?"_

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at Luke.

"I'm ready." Luke replied.

"Luke, you may be a Jedi Knight; but Obi-Wan is right, you still have a lot to learn. I'll teach you, but we must work quickly. I sense that the Noghri will arrive in only a few days."

"_Your senses are accurate, Anakin."_ And then Obi-Wan was gone.

"I hate it when that happens." Luke said.

"Yes, that is kind of annoying, isn't it?" Anakin replied…and they laughed. "Come on. There's some lightsaber moves I'd like to show you."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that…since the fight on Axxila. I've never seen anything like that."

"That's only the beginning."

Father and son then went to the training room to practice.

----------------------------------------

A few nights later, Anakin and Padme were enjoying a quiet dinner alone in their apartment when they heard the large crash of a window breaking. Padme looked at Anakin with fear in her eyes. While Anakin jumped up and called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. It was still on the café table where he had put it earlier that evening.

The next thing they knew, they were being surrounded by about five Noghri. Padme screamed as one of them tried to reach out for her, but Anakin drew her closer to him and backed towards the wall behind them. The Noghri worked their way closer to them while held his lightsaber in front of both of them in a defensive stance. Then one of the Noghri jumped at them, one managed to jump on Anakin's back and was just about to bite him when he stopped. He seemed to be smelling Anakin.

"Lord Vader!" The Noghri said with surprise and dropped to the floor in front of Anakin and Padme. He fell to his knees and bowed to Anakin. The others stopped in mid-strike and did the same.

"Our apologize, our lord. We had no idea." The head Noghri said.

"Anakin, what's happening?" Padme whispered from behind him.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and relaxed a little. He decided to play along.

"How do you know who I am? I don't look like myself of late. What is your name?"

"I am Khabarakh, my lord. And I know you from your smell. All Noghri know."

Padme snickered a little. Anakin turned to look at her. "Sorry."

"My smell?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, that is how the Noghri identify each other."

"Oh. Well…you may rise."

"Thank you, my lord. Again, our apologies. If we knew it was you were sent to kill, we would have never come."

"That's…a relief." He turned and looked at Padme, then back to Khabarakh. "And you are forgiven. But first, who sent you?"

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, my lord."

"Really…Interesting. Does he know who I am?"

"I don't believe so, my lord. He believed you to be a Jedi Master. He wanted you killed so you wouldn't be able to give advanced training to Luke Skywalker."

"Oh…Well…you have done well… Khabarakh. You are a credit to your people." Here was his opportunity to help them. "Although, there is one more thing I need to help your people in gratitude for you sparing my life tonight."

"Help my people? My lord, you already have. We wouldn't have survived as a people if it wasn't for your generosity."

Anakin paused. "A great injustice has been done to your people. The Empire has been using you and not giving you all the help you could possibly receive to become a self-sufficient people again."

"I don't understand, my lord. You saved us."

"If your people will join sides with the New Republic, I believe they can help you."

"But they were the reason our planet was destroyed. You told us, yourself."

"It was no fault of solely either side. We were both responsible. The only crime the New Republic committed was not realizing it first. Although, please know, that if they had known, they would have most certainly helped your people."

Khabarakh looked at Anakin with confusion while Anakin went on to explain how Honoghr could be restored to its former state before the ecological disaster. He asked Khabarakh and his four companions if they would be willing to ask for assistance from the Senate of the New Republic. Khabarakh agreed that he would meet with the Senate to hear what they have to say. He wasn't angry with "Vader" for deceiving his people…because if he's telling the truth, he'd be saving his people, yet again.

"I agree to meet with your Senate." Khabarakh finally said.

"Thank you, Khabarakh. You honor us with your presence. Although, we will need to make preparations."

"I will return tomorrow, same time."

"Very well…until tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." And then Khabarakh left Padme and Anakin standing in the room in shock.

"You realize we'll have to tell at least Mon Mothma the truth about you, don't you Ani."

"I know."

-----------------------------------------

Leia, especially, was not happy about this. She told her father so. Mon Mothma may not be as understanding as the family, she told him. And she may want to lock him up. But he finally convinced her that it was the right thing to do. So, here they all were (Luke, Mother, Han and herself), waiting to meet with Mon Mothma, Head Senator.

"Come in." Mon Mothma finally said. "Sorry, I was on the comm with the governor of my home planet. Please, sit down. I understand that you have something important to tell me Anakin."

They all took their seats in front of Mon Mothma's desk.

"I do." Anakin answered. Padme took his hand in her's. "It has to do with the Noghri and great wrong that I committed against their people."

"The Noghri?"

"Yes, Padme and I had a visit last night from one of their strike teams and…" He looked over at his wife…"Our confrontation ended with a strange twist."

"Anakin, what wrong could you have possibly done to these people?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I took away their freedom."

Mon Mothma looked at him with surprise. "How?"

"Mon Mothma…I haven't been entirely honest with the Senate about what happened to me over the last 23 years."

"Well…actually I never heard anything about where you had been. I just assumed that you had been put into stasis like Padme."

"No…I wasn't in stasis….and I can't begin to explain how any of this is even possible but…" Anakin sighed. "…I was…Darth Vader."

"WHAT?" Mon Mothma nervously laughed. "How can that be?"

Anakin shrugged. "Like I said…it's hard to explain…but I'm not the same man I was then. You must believe me on that at least."

Mon Mothma could tell he was being serious. Even the looks she received from his family confirmed it. She got up and turned to look out her window. _How could he? How could he pretend to be this hero, when he had been a monster! _She turned back in a rage.

"Well, then…this changes things, doesn't it!"

Anakin actually thought she was a lot calmer than he thought she'd be.

"Mon Mothma." Leia interjected. "My father's intensions now are to put right the wrongs he committed while he was Vader. Helping the Noghri is one of them. We need the Senate's approval to give the aid needed to help restore the ecology of their planet of Honoghr and perhaps we will win them over as allies instead of enemies, as they have been for two decades."

Even Mon Mothma had to admit that there was some political advantage to this request. The Noghri have been assassinating Rebel Alliance leaders and been the Empire's little henchman. Apparently, because they seemed to think they owed it to the Empire for their survival. She'd heard that somewhere. She calmly sat back down and then gave Anakin a strange look.

"How…how is this even possible? And why the sudden change of heart?" She asked Anakin.

"As for the how…that's a really long story…as for why the change of heart…that's easy….I love my family. The Emperor was going to kill, Luke, my son. I couldn't let him do that."

"He was the one who killed the Emperor, Mon Mothma. He's the reason we're even able to be sitting here having this conversation." Luke added.

"And you know me…" Han jumped in. "I'd never side with the guy unless I liked him. Remember what Vader had done to me. I've forgiven him because he's not that man any more…and I like Anakin. He's not such a bad guy."

Mon Mothma started to calm down a little. She had heard of Vader's heroic actions in saving Luke's life before and she knew Han Solo was being sincere. She didn't say anything for what seemed like several minutes.

"Anakin, you realize that if the Senate finds out about this, they will want to try you for war crimes." Mon Mothma finally said.

"I realize that. But it's more important that the people of Honoghr be freed from the enslavement the Empire has kept them under. If I have to sacrifice my freedom, my life, even, then so be it."

Mon Mothma looked at Anakin with surprise and respect. _He certainly isn't Darth Vader any more. A Sith would never be so self-sacrificing. Darth Vader is most definitely dead. And even I, myself, have become to like Anakin since his return._

"Well said Skywalker. You know…I just realized something. I seem to have forgotten what our conversation was after you mentioned helping the Noghri people. I remember you saying something about Darth Vader, but he's dead…isn't he?"

They all four of them looked at each other with confusion and then back to Mon Mothma.

"Ohh, I get it." Han said.

"Good. Then we all understand each other. Well…then…Leia and I will see what we can do about getting some aid sent to the Noghri people. Do they have a representative?"

"Yes, we will be meeting with him again tonight." Padme answered.

"Good. Tell their representative that we will give an audience to them to hear their grievances first thing tomorrow morning at the start of session."

Padme and Anakin nodded. And then the Skywalker family got up and started to leave. At the door, Anakin turned around to face Mon Mothma again.

"Thank you." He said and smiled at her.

The family left in shock. It certainly went a lot better than they had hoped. They would all be going to the Senate tomorrow morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Couresant_

It had nearly been two years since Anakin had returned to her and his meeting with the Jedi Council is just days away. Padme knew that she may be losing her husband again soon; and, even though they'd hoped it would happen, she never became pregnant again. It saddened her deeply…She was hoping that perhaps a child would keep her going after losing Anakin. She loves Leia and Luke very much…but they're grown and have their own lives to lead. She wanted to have child…Anakin's child…to take care of, a child who she could bring up herself. That was something that she wasn't able to do with Luke and Leia.

Anakin was currently away on Honoghr with Luke, checking on the progress of the regeneration of the Noghri's home world. The Senate had approved aid for the planet and he had personally visited their leaders to deliver the news. So when it got close to the time when he had to face the Council, he decided to make one last visit to the Honoghr to see the progress for himself. He was expected back in a few days and promised her that he would be back in time to spend his last day with her.

Padme thought back over the past 2 years…all that had happened….all the people Anakin helped. She smiled to herself…how proud she was of him…of his accomplishments. Luke and Anakin had managed to get the Jedi Order going again. They took on a few young padawans and also some older ones. Currently, they're up to 10 Jedi. That's more than they could have hoped for in such a short time.

Eventually, the fact that Anakin had been Vader did leak out…Someone let it slip that Vader was the one that helped them and the news spread like wildfire. When Anakin was questioned about it, he decided to make a public holovid apology to the galaxy. But surprisingly, by the time this happened, Anakin had proven himself a true and honorable servant of the New Republic and a great hero. A majority of the people cheered him, instead of turning away from him. In fact, with the encouragement of the people, the courts declared Darth Vader legally dead, so no charges could be filed against Anakin by the few people who were appalled by the news.

An injection had never had to be filed against the Vader estate, because Betsy Starling, upon learning of the news about Vader, graciously turned over the Jedi records. She had accidentally stumbled upon them when exploring her newly acquired estate. After the leak, she had then understood why Anakin and Luke had been able to get into her home. In light of the court ruling, Anakin had also assured her that he would not be coming to take the estate back from her, of which she was also grateful.

A few months ago, Padme had ran for the Senate seat for Naboo and won, so now she spent her days actually representing a planet instead of just being an advisor, which gave her some sense of purpose again.

The next couple of days crawled by, but the day finally came when Anakin returned from Honoghr. The whole family was there to greet them. Padme and Anakin ran into each others arms, kissing each other, and then headed back to their apartment. The rest of the family went off to have dinner at the Solo's residence. They wanted to give their parents time alone on possibly their last day together. For tomorrow they would be seeing Anakin off on possibly his final journey in his mortal life. He was going back to Degobah to stand in front of the Jedi Council.

--------------------------------------

When Padme and Anakin reached their apartment they had a quiet dinner, trying not to talk about Anakin's fate. They just laughed while they talked about all their wonderful memories they shared together. They spent one last magical night together, one that neither of them would ever forget.

Although, Padme was trying to put on a happy face for him, Anakin knew she was hurting inside. He heard her crying in the early morning hours, just before sunrise. How he wished they could have had another child. He or she could have given her so much comfort when he left. _But perhaps it's not meant to be. She does have Luke and Leia._

The next morning, Padme and Anakin sat in silence as they ate breakfast. Neither one of them knew what to say. Finally Anakin spoke up…they had to talk about it sometime.

"Padme, it is possible that the Council will allow me to live out the rest of my life. You have to keep hope in that."

Padme couldn't look at him. She started to cry. Anakin seeing this rushed over to comfort her. He led her into the living room and they sat on the couch together. Anakin held her tight, while she continued to cry.

"I can't bear to lose you again, Ani."

"I don't want to lose you either. I'll do my best of convince the Council. I swear I will."

"I know you will."

The doorbell rang and Anakin got up to answer it. It was both their children and Han to say goodbye. They all went down to the hanger together. Anakin hugged and kissed Luke and Leia, shaked Han's hand and then turned to Padme who was still crying. They embraced and had one last kiss before Anakin turned and went to the X-Wing. He got in and put his helmet on. R2 got the ship ready and then he was gone.

They all went back with Padme to her apartment to try to comfort her…and each other. It was the saddest day in their lives.

----------------------------------------

As Anakin headed for Dagobah, he tried to think about what he has going to say the Council. He knew if they had already made up their minds, there wasn't anything he could possibly say that would persuade them otherwise. But he had to try. When he finally arrived on Degobah, he thought he had some kind of idea what to say. He landed the X-Wing in the swamp, near the cave. He figured that's where he restarted his life, then that was probably where he'd end it.

R2 beeped at Anakin in a sad tone. He wanted to go with him.

"No R2, stay here. You know the plan, if I don't return within 2 days, you must take the X-Wing back to Couresant."

R2 beeped a reluctant affirmative. Anakin sighed. Even R2 didn't think this was fair.

"_Anakin, are you ready?"_ It was Qui-Gon.

"I am."

"_Obi-Wan and I have been talking with the Council. They have seen all the good you've done in the galaxy and they are willing to listen to your arguments."_

"_That means your chances have greatly improved, Anakin." _Obi-Wan added.

The next thing Anakin knew he was standing in what looked like the Council Chambers on Couresant. Master Yoda, Master Windu and the rest of the Council were all there. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took their seats off to side, leaving Anakin standing in the middle of the circle to stand judgment.

"Master Yoda, may I speak?"

"_Speak, young Skywalker, you may."_

"I know many of you believe that I shouldn't be able to live beyond the 2 years you have granted me. And I want to tell you, personally, how gratefully I am to all of you for allowing me those 2 years to spend with my family and to put right some of the many wrongs I caused as Vader. And I humbly ask for your forgiveness for my actions that led to the destruction of the Jedi Order."

"As you know, I have been working with Luke to restore the Order. We already have 10 Jedi and padawans. I've enjoyed teaching them and helping Luke grow stronger in the Force. If you let me live out the course of a normal life, I know we could get the Jedi Order back to its former glory. I was hoping I might see that and be more of a part of that before I die."

"Then there is my family to consider. My wife, Padme, is grieving for her husband again. I know that none of you approve of me having a wife and a family…but I love her and my children so much. How could that be wrong?"

"_Anakin…We do not disapprove of your marriage."_ Master Windu said.

"What?" Anakin looked at him with shock.

"_Right you are. Wrong it isn't to want to love someone." _Yoda added.

"But…but the code."

"_The Council has taken under consideration the fact that your son, Luke, was very instrumental in re-establishing the Jedi Order. If you had never married, there may have never been any Jedi left in the galaxy. And who's to say, even if you hadn't intervened, if I could have stopped Palpatine; and you could have been killed like the rest of us."_ Master Windu explained.

Even Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon seemed a little baffled by this response.

"So what exactly are you say?" Anakin asked.

'_The Council agrees with you, it does. Rejoin your family, you must."_

"Ok…What's the catch?"

"_There's no catch, Anakin. We have seen the good you've done in the 2 years we gave you. You have been completely unselfish, level-headed, and thought only of others. These are qualities of a true Jedi. You've proven yourself to be the Jedi we all hoped you'd become. One worthy of being called 'The Chosen One' Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were very persuasive." _Windu said.

"_A long life, you will live."_ Yoda added.

Anakin looked at them in shock and happiness. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked over to him.

"_Congratulations, Anakin. You've exceeded all of our expectations."_ Obi-Wan told him.

"_Now go back to your wife and family and continue to make us all proud." _Qui-Gon said.

"Thank you." Anakin turned to the rest of the Council. "Thank you all."

Then the Jedi Council Chambers vanished and he was standing back in the swamp on Degobah. R2 was still there with X-Wing. He'd been gone less than 2 hours.

R2 beeped excitedly and a feeling of déjà vu swept over Anakin. He ran over to the X-Wing and ran up the ladder, getting into the cockpit.

"Yes, R2, I'm here to stay. Get us ready to take off. We're going back to Couresant."

------------------------------------

Anakin woke up the X-Wing being jolted. The X-Wing's hyper drive had malfunctioned again.

"Again! Ugh!"

But this time, instead of seeing Star Destroyers staring him down, he saw TIE fighters coming at him, trying to blast him out of the sky. He fired back and tried to maneuver in between them, under then and then spun around to strike as many as he could. Apparently, they thought he was with the freighter they were trying to attack. _Why would they be attacking a freighter?_

Suddenly, he felt another jolt and Anakin saw smoke coming out of the one of the engines. It came from a Star Destroyer that had just appeared out of hyper space He was hit. Luckily, they were over a planet…_Tantoinee._

"R2, we're going in…be prepared for a hard landing."

The X-Wing spun out of control and headed towards the planet. Anakin did his best to keep them from burning up in the atmosphere and managed to get some flight controls back.

"Hang on, R2! Oh Force…This is gonna hurt!"

The X-Wing hit the desert hard…Anakin had managed to level it out so it started to slide across the desert floor and kept going until it came within millimeters of slamming into a rock face. The dust settled and Anakin opened his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief and laid back, taking off his helmet.

"We made it R2…I don't believe we made it."

Anakin knew that the Empire would want to make sure he had truly perished in the crash, so he got his things out as quickly as possible. R2 managed to work his way out and then Anakin helped him down. He didn't dare make radio contact with anyone…He knew that the Emprie might pick it up and know for sure he'd survived. So he decided to keep radio silence.

He also knew that he had to blow the ship or they would be looking for him and R2, so he found the emergency flare in the storage compartment. Once he and R2 were far enough away, he used the Force to help him aim at the X-Wing's engines and blew it up. He and R2 would have to find another form of transportation. He just hoped it fooled them enough to allow them to get a safe distance.

Luckily, he knows this planet well and they crash landed right in the middle of the old pod racing course out near Boonta Eve. That means Mos Espa isn't far away and Kit Banai will be able to help again. _Poor Kit, the last time I was here, he had to hide me and Piett while I worked on the X-Wing._

-----------------------------------

Kit heard a knock on the door and went over to answer it. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Anakin!"

"Hello, Kit. Can we come in?"

"Sure, sure. Anakin, I heard about the whole Darth Vader thing. Were you really, him?"

Anakin hung his head down in shame. "Yes. I hate to admit it…but I was."

"Wow! I'm just glad you're back to your old self again, Ani. Hey, you don't look so good. What happened?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call again, Kit. I was shot down by the Empire and the X-Wing I was flying was destroyed. I hate to ask this again, but I need your help."

Kit sighed. "Anakin, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Of course, I'll help. But I must warn you. It's going to be more difficult for you to leave this time."

"Why is that?"

"The Empire has full occupation of Tantoinee. They have for months. All air traffic is screened and ships are searched before they can leave."

"Great! It sounds like we're going to be here for awhile, R2."

R2 let out a sad beeping noise.

------------------------------------------------

_Couresant_

It had been two months since Anakin flew off to Degobah. Padme and her family were sure that Anakin would never be returning and Padme had sunk into a state of depression, to the point that she was starting to feel physically sick. Leia convinced her that she should go to the doctor and Padme reluctantly agreed. The doctor ran all sorts of tests on her and Padme waited patiently for the results.

When the doctor came back into the room, he had a big smile on his face; and Padme looked at him suspiciously.

"So what's the news, doctor?"

"Senator Amidala, I'm pleased to be the one to tell you that you are suffering from a bad case of…morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? I'm pregnant!" Padme lit right up with a huge smile.

"Yes."

"Oh, this is wonderful news!" Padme began to cry for joy, and in sadness for Ani not being able to share this moment with her.

Padme kissed the doctor on the cheek and ran out of the doctor's office. She went directly to Leia's office, beaming.

"What's going on, Mother?" Leia asked as Padme rushed into her office and shut the door.

"Oh, Leia. I've got wonderful news….I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant? That's wonderful, Mother!" Leia said with shock and happiness.

The whole family was happy to hear this news. At last, maybe Padme would have some happiness back in her life. They all hated seeing her so depressed all the time and when she found out she was going to have another child, she changed back into the woman they all knew.

Luke and Leia were also excited about having another sibling…but Leia also starting thinking about having children of her own and wondering why they hadn't yet. Of course, Han and she have only been married 3 years…There's plenty of time. She's been so busy with her duties as Chancellor, though, that she didn't know if she could handle having a family right away anyway. But she was happy for Mother.

-----------------------------------------

Three more months passed and Padme stood looking out window of her bedroom, rubbing and smiling down at her growing belly, when 3PO came running in.

"Miss Padme, Master Luke is here and he has some wonderful news!"

Padme went out to the living room and saw Luke standing there with a big grin on his face.

"What's going on?" Padme asked while Luke hugged her.

"Father is alive!"

Padme looked at her son with shock. "Alive! But..but…"

"He's been trapped on Tantoinee. The X-Wing crashed after he was attacked by the Empire and he had to hide out until the Imperial occupation of Tantoinee ended. He's on his way back here and will arrive in a couple of days."

"Oh Luke! I dreamed this would happen…but I never allowed myself to believe it would."

She threw her arms around Luke and hugged him tight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Executor 2_

"Admiral Garr!" Thrawn boomed."

"Yes, sir."

"When are we coming upon, Myrkr?"

"In two days sir. But I don't understand. What could be there that is of importance to you?"

"Something that will help me contain the Jedi. Vader is behind all of our troubles. First he turns all of our loyal Noghri bodyguards and assassins against us, then he one by one has been turning all of the Imperial planets into New Republic loyalists. The last straw was when…he helped get us kicked of off Tantoinee. It just makes me sick and I want revenge. His whole resurrection and redemption act is costing the Empire dearly. Therefore, Admiral, what we'll find on Myrkr, is something that will render him and his son powerless to use the Force, so we can capture them and teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

"Uh…sir. I believe he goes by Anakin Skywalker now."

"I DON'T CARE WHO HE SAYS HE IS NOW! HE'S STILL WAS VADER AND A TRAITOR TO THE EMPIRE!"

Admiral Garr swallowed hard and pulled at his collar. "As you say, sir. My apologies. Are you going to have them killed, sir?"

"No, death is too good for them. I have something even better planned for them."

"And what is that, sir?"

"In due time, Admiral, all in due time."

----------------------------------------

_Couresant_

"Couresant Ground Control, this is Anakin Skywalker, requesting permission to land, over?"

"Anakin Skywalker, this is Ground Control. You are clear to land. Welcome Back, sir!"

"Thank you, Ground Control. It's good to be back." Anakin turned off the transmitter and then spoke to R2.

"Well, R2, it looks like we're finally home."

R2 beeped excitedly and then asked a question.

"Yes, I'm sure they've all missed you too."

After Anakin and Kit had managed to get enough people to revolt against the Imperials that were stationed on Tantoinee, Anakin was finally coming home. Since the X-Wing had to be destroyed, he managed to piece another ship together from parts he picked up from some of the junk dealers in Mos Espa. He couldn't believe that Watto's was still in operation and frequented there a lot. He thought for sure Watto would have retired after he'd been there before. But Watto had been happy to see his old charge again and was more than happy to help him, especially when he helped kick the Imperials off Tantoinee. They weren't good for business, he said. Anakin only laughed.

Watto was still cranky as ever…but now he was a grumpy, old Toydarian, instead of just a cranky one. Watching him was almost like watching a holovid movie that he'd seen once about two old men who used to be friends, but had become enemies over a woman. They kept doing mean things to each other…like sticking dead Boga Fish in each other's spaceships so they stunk. He had to laugh to himself. It was a stupid thought…but he couldn't help himself.

But now, five months after flying off to face his fate, he was finally returning home. He had much to tell about the new activities of the Imperials, which were suspicious at best. Although, Anakin sensed that they were losing strength and being backed into a corner; and Force knows what they'll do when they feel that threatened. Like a trapped animal, they'll be likely to strike at any moment. It's just a matter of when and where.

He landed his "custom built" ship in the hanger near the Jedi Temple and climbed down the ladder. There waiting for him was his whole family, including Padme, who looked as beautiful as ever and very happy. She was wearing a black cloak and had her hair up in braids, much like Leia had been wearing her hair of late. She came forward first.

"Oh, Anakin."

"Padme."

They embraced and kissed, not wanting to let go. Then he turned to his Leia and Luke and gave them one great big hug. Han was even there to greet him. He'd never been so glad to be home in his life. He then turned back to Padme and took her arm. She was acting nervous about something…she was shaking…and it concerned him. He stopped and turned to her.

"What's the matter, Padme?"

Padme looked at the others and they took the hint, turned and left them alone. Anakin watched them go with confusion.

"Where are they going?"

"They're leaving us alone because there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Padme? What's wrong?"

She took his hand and guided him over to the hanger's pilot break room. Thankfully, now one was inside. She then turned and faced him with a big smile on her face.

"Anakin, I have wonderful news."

Anakin waited patiently.

"Ani, we're going to have a baby." She then pulled the cloak back so he could see her belly. His face lit up.

"Padme, that's wonderful!" Anakin pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and put her head up against his chest. "Oh, Ani. You don't know how this baby has gotten me through those months without you. When you didn't return, I thought for sure that the Council hadn't changed their mind and you were never coming back. When Luke told me he'd heard from you…" She started to cry. "…I thought I was going to burst with joy." She then got serious. "There's no other limitations, are there?" She looked up at Anakin with concern.

Anakin continued to hold her close.

"No, Padme, the Council has granted me a normal long life to stay with you and our family. They want me to continue to help Luke to re-establish the Jedi Order. I was completely shocked at this. I thought they would have put up more of an argument and, in the end, I would have lost. But…" He pulled back to look into Padme's eyes. "…they saw the advantage of me being with my family and all the good we can do for the galaxy."

"That's wonderful, Ani. And just think…We can raise this baby ourselves like we wanted to do with Luke and Leia."

"Well…they turned out pretty good without us. We'll probably spoil this kid, so he or she will be a completely ruined." Anakin grinned. "We won't know what to do with them."

"Anakin, you are not going to spoil this child." She said while backing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Anakin just laughed at her and then Padme laughed with him when she realized he was just kidding with her.

"Come on…Let's go find the kids." Anakin finally said.

"Yes, let's."

And they went in search of their family with their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

-----------------------------------------

_Mon Mothma's Office_

"So what did you observe while trapped on Tantoinee, Anakin?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Some very strange things were happening that lead me to believe that the Empire may be losing a majority of their suppliers because when I first encountered them, they were attacking a shipping freighter. That's very out of character for them."

"That is unless they thought they were smugglers and were trying to arrest them." Han added.

"Han, that could be true, but their not the dominant authority in the universe any more. It doesn't make sense for them to attack unless they needed something from them." Leia replied.

"Leia's right. It would be a waste of resources. Although, there's something else. Luke, you'll be interested in this especially. While I was there, I saw a woman there who I remember being referred to at the "Emperor's Hand", actually I sensed her before I actually saw her because she's very Force sensitive. Her real name is Mara Jade" Anakin told them.

"The Emperor's Hand? So she's Sith?" Luke asked.

"No, at least not in the traditional sense. The Emperor never took her on as an apprentice. But he did use her talents to do some of his dirty work. She was more of a special ops agent. She was very clever and very devious. But she never truly mastered the art of using the Force at her full potential. She could only really sense things before they happened, which came in very handy on missions that the Emperor didn't want to bother himself with."

"So do you think this Mara Jade is working with the Empire now? Han asked.

"No, actually, when I saw her she was with an apparently well known smuggler named Karrde. My friend, Kit Banai, told me about him. He has a rather large smuggling ring. In fact, it was one of his ships that had been attacked and he was not too happy about it."

"Yeah…I've heard of him. He was always known as being honorable and fair…I mean as far as smuggler's go." Han added.

"So do you think this Mara Jade going to be a threat, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"I don't know…anything is possible. But from what I've heard about this Karrde. He wouldn't have Mara Jade working for him if he knew she was allied with the Empire and he's very careful about who he takes on. He has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that."

"That's what I've heard too." Han said.

"Could she be an Imperial spy, so they can keep tabs on them so they know when to attack for supplies they need?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Anything is possible, but I don't think so. I didn't sense that from her. I really think she has a lot of respect for Karrde and wants to be a part of his group. And she wasn't too happy when she saw me…I thought she was going to take me out where I stood, but Karrde stopped her. She knew I used to be Darth Vader and despises the Empire just as much as Karrde does. I definitely sensed that, no doubts there."

"Well…perhaps I can contact some of my old colleagues and find out a little more about what the Empire's been up to. See if they've been being his like Karrde was. Lando has some contacts I don't and I'm sure he'd be willing to ask around too" Han offered.

"Thank you, Captain Solo. Please let us know if either of you find out anything. Well…I guess we'll have to stay on guard and be ready for anything. If the Empire is getting desperate, they might try anything." Mon Mothma said.

"I agree." Anakin said.

---------------------------------------

Mara Jade was thinking back to her encounter with Vader…no…not Vader…Anakin Skywalker. She had to reminder herself of that. But no matter what he was calling himself these days, she still despised him AND his son Luke for ruining her life. She had everything going for her as the "Emperor's Hand" and then just like that, it was gone, with the death of the Emperor…at Vader's hand.

Yet…she couldn't help but like Anakin Skywalker. She'd been watching him from the shadows while he was on Tantoinee. He truly did care for people…unlike when he was Vader. She remembered having many confrontations with him over the ethics of some of the things he did to subordinates and prisoners. Unlike others, she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. She sensed that he somehow respected her for it too. But he did things…things that not even she would stoop to doing and she made sure he knew it too. Perhaps that's why the Emperor never wanted to take her on as an apprentice.

The more she thought about her life, the more she realized that perhaps she should actually be thanking Vader. She loves her new life. It's simple…but quite satisfying. But something inside her just wouldn't let her let go of the hate she feels for Anakin and Luke Skywalker. No…she could never let go of that…because she has a job to do…one last thing in the name of the Emperor. She has to kill Anakin and Luke Skywalker.

-------------------------------

"_Ani! Help ME!"_

"_Padme!" Anakin was struggling to get away from his captures._

"_They want to take our baby, Ani! Don't let them take our baby from us!"_

"_I can't, Padme…I can't…I don't know what's wrong! I can't control the Force!"_

"_Noooo!" Padme cried with agony as she gave birth. The first sound of a baby's cry was heard and then their child was taken away by a mysterious old man with a long, white beard. The man was laughing in an insane way that chilled Anakin to the bone. Then he fled into the shadows…with their child._

_Padme screamed. He turned back towards his wife…helpless to do anything._

"_No, don't kill her!" He saw a club rise up over his wife. "Ani!" He heard a thud, then silence._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Anakin woke up with a start, with sweat pouring down his face, and trying to catch his breath. He turned to look over at his beautiful, pregnant wife who was still sleeping soundly. He sighed with relief. It was just a dream…or was it?

He put his hands over his face. _No…I can't let this dream rule my actions, not like before._

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Padme rolled over and asked. "Not another nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Oh Ani." She reached over and turned on the light. "What was this nightmare about? Was it bad…like before?"

Anakin turned his head away from her, holding back the tears. He had to calm down. Yoda once told him that the future was always changing. This could only be one possible future. He couldn't let the fear that suffocated him before, do the same to him again. _I must let go of my fear of loss._

"Don't do this…Don't tune me out." She put her arms around him.

"You're right." He turned his head back to her. "You should know and, Padme, I'm not going to let the fear from this dream rule my actions, not like before. I promise you."

"What was the dream about, Ani?"

Anakin sighed. He looked down at her belly and then put his hand on it. "Someone wants to kidnap our child."

"Who?"

"I don't know for sure. But Thrawn is somehow connected. I didn't actually see him in the dream…but it was like I sensed that he was behind it. And there's more."

"What, Ani?...Tell me."

Anakin paused. "There's also a possibility that…that they will kill you after you give birth." Padme looked at him with horror. "Padme, I felt so helpless. I was there…but I couldn't do anything…I couldn't control the Force. But it was more than that…I felt like nothingness…like the Force wasn't even there."

"Oh, Ani…I'm so scared."

Anakin held his wife tighter and kissed her hair. "So am I."

Padme then looked up at Anakin. "But is that even possible? I mean about the Force not existing somewhere?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of such a thing. Although, there's one thing I've learned…is don't rule out anything."

"Anakin? When was the last time you had to fight…without using the Force?"

Anakin looked at Padme a little baffled. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well…actually…to tell you the truth…I don't remember there ever being a time."

"Well…maybe you AND Luke should learn how…Perhaps you can ask Han and Lando for some pointers."

Anakin thought about that a minute. "You know…maybe you're right. I don't know how successful I'd be if I didn't have the Force to rely on. I'll ask them about it first thing in the morning."

"Good, I'm feeling better already."

"You are?"

"No, but I'm going to try to let it make me feel better. And you should do the same."

"You're right…at least I'll be doing something constructive instead of deconstructive this time. And, you know what? I know I don't have to do this alone because I have all of you."

"That's what I was thinking…"

Padme turned the light back off and then snuggled up against Anakin as they laid back down to try to go back to sleep. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep again…but it wasn't until hours later. They just laid in the dark, holding and comforting each other. _We will beat this…somehow…we must._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Executor 2_

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, we're coming upon Myrkr."

"Very good." Thrawn turned on the holocomm and a storm trooper appeared on the screen. "Prepare my shuttle, I wish to got down to the planet."

"Right away, Sir." And then the storm trooper vanished as the screen went blank.

"Admiral, I believe Karrde's smuggling group is on the planet, yes?"

"That's what our sources indicate, Sir."

"Good because we will need his help to secure the capture of the Ysalamir."

"Ysalamir, Sir?"

"Yes, Admiral Garr. These creatures are going to help me reach my goal of killing Anakin and Luke Skywalker…but we first need the help of a new ally."

"You mean that crazy Jedi clone, Joruus C'Baoth that we found on Wayland? I don't understand. How are these…Ysalamir going to help?"

"Because, Admiral, they do what nothing else can…They prevent the Jedi from being able to use the Force. They eliminate the Force, creating a bubble of around them. It's a defense mechanism for surviving on this planet. Their natural predators are a ferocious creature called Vornskrs. These creatures hunt, using the Force."

"Interesting."

"And we need them to not also help me get my revenge to help control that insane Jedi, so we can find out all the secrets to Mt. Tantiss. Who knows what else the Emperor had stored in that mountain. We could find the very thing that we need to return power back to the Empire."

"That cloaking device that C'Baoth showed us was quite impressive."

"Yes it is. And while we're on Myrkr, I also wish to contact the 'Emperor's Hand', Mara Jade. I understand that she has joined Karrde's group. Perhaps we can sway her to our cause."

"Are you sure Mara Jade will be willing to help us, Sir?"

"Admiral…We will give her two choices. Either join us or die."

"Excuse me, Sir, but I understand that she hates the Empire now."

"SHE WILL JOIN US OR DIE…ADMIRAL!"

"Yes, sir." Garr said nervously.

The holocomm beeped and the storm trooper appeared on the screen again.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, your shuttle is ready."

"Good. I will be right there." He then turned the holocomm off and turned to Garr. "Admiral, you have the ship. I will return shortly."

"Yes, Sir."

Thrawn then left his quarters and headed for the docking bay, where boarded the shuttle and headed towards the surface of the planet.

_Heh, heh,heh…Everything so far is going to plan. I will have my revenge._

-------------------------------------------

_Karrde's Headquarters on Myrkr_

"How long ago did they arrive in orbit?" Karrde asked into his commlink.

"About 20 minutes ago, Karrde. What do we do?"

"Just play is cool and try not to lose our heads. They haven't attacked us, so they must want something. Let me know when that shuttle arrives."

"Certainly, Karrde."

Talon Karrde turned to Mara Jade. Her green eyes looking at him with concern.

"Karrde, how can we play it cool? We must be ready for anything. . They can't be trusted. Therefore, we must attack them first while we still have the advantage of surprise."

"I realized that, Mara. But there's nothing we can do about it right now. They have a star destroyer in orbit right above our compound. We can't take any chances. If we tick them off, they definitely will attack. I'm going to meet with this Grand Admiral Thrawn and find out what he wants. Then we can go from there."

"But I've heard of Thrawn. He's ruthless. Even worse than Vader ever was."

"I realize that." Mara was acting very strange. He looked at her with concern. "What's the matter, Mara. Your acting awfully nervous. I've never seen you like this before?"

Mara just looked back at Karrde, her new employer. If she told him the truth about why she was really nervous, told him who her previous employer was, he would surely have her banished. Thrawn knew who she was, the 'Emperor's Hand' and he might reveal her past to Karrde. She loved her life here and Karrde was really beginning to trust her. He was even starting to groom her for second in command and she didn't what that jeopardized. If Thrawn recognizes her, she'll have no where to go.

"It's nothing. It's those blasted Ysalamir." She half lied. _It's partly the truth. _"If I could only sense what the Empire is up to, I'd feel much better about all of this. I don't know why we have to stay on this back water planet anyway." She said trying to change the subject.

"Mara, we're here because IT IS a back water planet…because we're smuggler and don't want to be found. You know that."

"I know…but the Empire didn't have any trouble finding us. I guess we're not as hidden as we thought."

Karrde sighed. She was right. They would have to move their base to another planet now.

"Look, Mara. If you want to stay in your quarters while Admiral Thrawn is here, you may. You don't need to be present."

"Thank you, Karrde. But, you know me, I can't just sit around and do nothing…I..."

Karrde's commlink beeped again interrupting Mara.

"Excuse me, Mara. Yes?"

"His shuttle just landed, Karrde."

"Very well…I'll be right there." He replied and then turned off his commlink. "I'll let you know when he leaves. Will you be ok?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'll be in security holo room keeping an eye on things."

"Very good. Then I'll see you soon."

"Good luck."

--------------------------------------

_Couresant_

The sun was rising, bringing the sunlight of a new morning shining through the window of Padme and Anakin's bedroom…right into Anakin's eyes.

"Ohhh…It can't be morning already." He said while throwing his right arm over his eyes.

Padme stirred and said while she was still half asleep. "What is it, Ani?" Then she settled back into her slumber, cuddling up against him.

Anakin sighed. _Well…at least she can sleep._ Anakin could have sworn he had just fallen asleep again just before he was rudely awaken by sunshine in his face. He kissed Padme on top of her head and then very carefully tried to get out of bed. She needed her sleep, for their baby's sake as well as her own. She'd been just as restless as he was last night after…the…the nightmare…and neither had gotten very much sleep last night.

Anakin carefully unwrapped her arms from around him and moved very slowly he got up out of the bed. He froze as he heard her stir again, but then she just grabbed a hold of his pillow instead. _Whew._

He watched his beautiful pregnant wife while she continued to sleep and thought back to when he thought he first lost her…killed her with his anger…and, at the time he thought their child, singular, had perished as well.

He still sometimes wondered if this now was just all a dream and he'd wake up. That he'd still be imprisoned in that horrible black suit…full of hate and lust for power. When he thought back, with things being the way they are now, he couldn't even imagine himself ever being able to do all the evil things he had done…as Vader. He remembered Padme's frightened eyes as he reached out with the Force and strangled her. _Such painful memories. But here she is…still in love with me…even after all the things I've done. I don't deserve all this happiness…do I. That's why I might lose her again, and have to live out the rest of my life without her._

"_Anakin."_

At first Anakin didn't hear the voice.

"_Anakin, you're doing it again. You're reverting back to feeling guilty."_

Anakin turned to see the ghostly figure of a young Obi-Wan looking at him with arms crossed across his chest.

"Obi-Wan."

Padme stirred again. "Ani?"

"It's ok Padme, go back to sleep." She didn't hear him, she was already back asleep.

"_Let's take this into the living room, so we don't disturb her."_

Anakin followed Obi-Wan into the living room, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind him. Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin as he approached him.

"Obi-Wan, I've had another nightmare."

"_I know. That's why I'm here. Anakin, Padme's idea is a good one. You and Luke should 'get some pointers,' as Padme put it, from Han Solo and Lando Calrissian. The Force-void you felt in your dream was indeed real. There is a creature that the Empire is obtaining as we speak called the Ysalamir that create Force free bubbles around them as a natural defense mechanism against their natural predators. Your nightmare was a warning, Anakin, and not necessarily what will happen. You must remember that…It's only one possible future."_

"I know that now. I just wish I'd known that…before."

"_Anakin, we can't change the past; but we can change the future. Just don't let the fear of loss be your motivator."_

"I won't. I promise you." Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, then was gone.

"Who were you talking to?"

Anakin spun around to see Padme yawning in the doorway of their bedroom. She rubbed her belly and then walked toward him to put her arms around his neck and kissed him good morning.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said after they finished their kiss.

"Oh?…And what did he have to say?"

"That a Force-Free bubble is possible; and that Luke and I should 'get some pointers' from Han and Lando."

Padme looked at Anakin with concern and fear. "Then the dream was real…a premonition?"

Anakin pulled his wife closer to him. "It's a possible future, yes. But I now know it's just a warning. Knowing that…I'll go talk to Luke after breakfast and then we'll call them."

Anakin kissed Padme on the lips again and then pulling away to look into her eyes…to give her reassurance. He then looked down at her belly and put his hand on it, caressing it.

"It will be ok, Padme. We'll do everything we can to keep my nightmare from becoming a reality. They won't take our baby. I promise you."

"I know, Ani." Padme paused. "I want to come with you to go see Luke."

"Ok. But…only if you promise to make that 'delicious' breakfast you made yesterday." Anakin teased to break the tension.

"Oh you liked that, huh? Burnt toast and all, I suppose?"

Anakin laughed. "No…" He laughed some more. "But I loved that you tried to cook for me."

"It had been a long time."

"Well, I think you better let me try to cook this morning."

"Oh, so we can have burnt toast AND burnt eggs like two mornings ago? At least I only burnt the toast."

They both laughed and Padme went over to pick up the commlink.

"I think we better order breakfast in this morning." Padme suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Anakin smiled.

------------------------------------------

_Jedi Temple_

"Ok. We're here. Now what's so important that wanted Lando and me here so fast? What's the emergency?" Han asked Anakin and Luke.

"Han, Lando…We need your help…to learn how to fight…Your way, without using the Force. Will you help us?" Anakin asked.

"Teach you and Luke…to fight our way?...HA…Did you hear that Lando? Darth Vader is asking us for fighting tips."

"Yeah, that is an odd request."

"Will you do it?" Anakin asked trying not to beg.

"Now wait a minute…Let me relish this moment for a minute. It's not everyday that the all powerful Darth Vader, now great Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker, asks me and Lando, humble smugglers, for fighting tips."

"Han, will you do it?" Luke asked.

"Han, I think we should think about this one…See if we can use this to our advantage somehow." Lando suggested.

"Yeah…We should, Lando. What do you suggest?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Here we go. What do you want?"

"Hold on, kid. I'm thinking. I know…" A light went on in Han's head. "What about a wager?"

"Yeah…that's a good idea, Han." Lando said. Both men looked at father and son with a sideways glance and smirks on their faces.

"A wager?" Anakin and Luke asked in unison.

"Yes. If we kick your butts, we get a Sabacc rematch, so we get a chance to win some of our credits back. And none of this…Jedi don't gamble crap to get out of it either, like you have for the past five times we've asked you."

"Ok…agreed…and what happens if we kick your butts?" Anakin asked.

"Name it." Han said.

Luke and Anakin looked at each other with knowing smiles. They were thinking the same thing.

"Ok…You let us help you make modifications to the Falcon." Luke said.

"WHAT! Oh no…you're not touching my baby."

"But you said anything we wanted." Anakin replied.

"Anything but that."

"What are you afraid of, Han. Do you think we'll kick your butts?" Luke said.

"NO…I'm not afraid. Are you afraid, Lando?"

"No, I'm not either. You're on."

"Then let's get started then." Anakin said.

--------------------------------------

"OWWW! That hurt. Anakin!"

"Do you yield, Han?"

Anakin had Han pinned to the floor.

"Are you sure you're not using the Force?"

"No, I'm not. I told you how important it is for us learn how to fight without using the Force. Do you yield?"

"I know and OWWW! YES! I YIELD! Just get off of me!"

"Ok, Han. If you insist."

Anakin stood up and then helped Han up.

They all looked over to see that Luke had Lando pinned face down with his arms held behind his back. Padme who had been watching the whole thing started to laugh.

"Well…I see you and Luke have mastered wrestling AND hand-to-hand fighting AND covert attacks." Han said while trying to dust himself off and rubbing his hands to ease the circulation back into them.

"Luke. I yield!" Lando yelled.

"Good…finally." Luke stood up and then helped Lando up. Lando was then dusting himself off.

"Ok…I think it's safe to say that we can move onto blasters." Han said.

"It looks like you're losing your bet, Han." Padme said with a grin.

"Tell me about it."

Just then, Leia showed up. She had just come from a Senate Committee meeting. They had just captured an Imperial agent that had been on the "Most Wanted List" since the formation of the New Republic and needed to decide exactly what charges were to be filed against him.

"Anyone interested in lunch?" Leia asked.

"Oh yes. I think Lando and I have had enough butt kicking for one afternoon. What did you have in mind?"

Everyone laughed except Han and Lando. "Funny." Han said.

"I was thinking about us all going to Dex's." Leia said after she stopped laughing.

"Dex's? Is he still going? I would have thought he'd retired by now." Anakin said.

"Do you know him, Father?" Leia asked.

"Yes, he's an old friend of Obi-Wan's and we would frequent there a lot. I'd love to see Dex again." Anakin said.

"Oh I remember, Dex." Padme added. "He's the guy with the four arms who was always eager to welcome you and Obi-Wan with a hug. I liked him and would love to see him again too."

"Then it's settled, Dex's it is." Leia replied. _I'll talk to Father later about the captured Imperial agent._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Myrkr_

Mara Jade watched the security holos with disgust. When the last Death Star blew up, killing the Emperor, yes, she was upset that her career was gone along with the Emperor. But at the same time she was relieved. It was a cold and lonely life she had lead. _So why am I so angry with Anakin and Luke Skywalker anyway? They're the ones that saved her from that miserable life._

Mara couldn't understand her contradicting feelings on the Skywalkers and the Empire. It was almost like she was being willed by some outside force to hate the Skywalkers. _But who? No, that's silly. But still…_ She'd been having nightmares about the Emperor dying, seeing him being thrown into the depths of the Darth Star by the Emperor's own apprentice, Darth Vader. She felt just as angry and betrayed as the Emperor must have felt when she thinks about it.

But she hadn't been there; she had been all the way on the other side of the galaxy at the time. The dreams were so vivid, though, like they were her own memories. But…still the dreams only seemed to occur when she wasn't on Myrkr, where there the Force-voids aren't present. _What could that mean? Could the Emperor really be talking to me somehow through the Dark Side of the Force and I may not even know it. No…that' can't be._

She shook off the strange thought and continued to watch and listened the holo security cameras feedback. Karrde was doing a great job playing the dumb act when Thrawn asked about her. But would he be believed by Thrawn? Thrawn was no dummy and could see right through Karrde. She continued to listen.

"Karrde, I know she's here. I have sources that say that she is, and I want to talk to her." Thrawn said while confirming Mara's suspicions.

"Well…I admit that she is part of my group. But you must believe me that she's not on Myrkr right now. She's on one of my freighters doing a smuggling run." Karrde paused. "Now you were telling me that you need me to help you capture some of the Ysalamir. What possible reason would the Empire be interested in them. They are quite harmless, really. If you're looking for ferocious creatures, they're predators, the Vornskrs, are more what you would be interested in."

"Oh, you mean like those two creatures I see lying over in the corner." Thrawn said as he pointed to Karrde's two pet Vornskrs. They looked up at them from the corner.

"That's different. I've been able to domesticate them, only because I've had them since they were babies and I had their dangerous long, whip-like tails removed. The wild ones are quite vicious, I assure you."

"Well, Karrde, I'm not here for Vornskrs. I told you that I am her for the Ysalamir. Will you help me willingly, or do you need some…persuasion?" Thrawn said while turning Karrde's glance to the storm troopers near the door."

Karrde tried to show no fear or anger on the surface, but inside he was screaming.

"Very well…I will help you find your Ysalamir, Admiral Thrawn."

"Good. Just tell me what resources you need and you'll have them. As for Mara Jade, I will speak with you further later on that subject."

"Certainly. If you wish to stay on the planet, I'll have some quarters prepared for you."

"No, Karrde. That won't be necessary. I will return to my ship. I'll take my leave now."

"Very well, Sir." Karrde bowed as Thrawn turned to leave the room.

Mara watched as Thrawn left the room. Karrde looked up at the holo security camera and sighed. _I'll have to tell Karrde something. He'll want to know why Thrawn was so interested her…But what should I tell him?_

----------------------------------------------

_Couresant_

Meanwhile back on Couresant, the group arrived outside Dex's restaurant. Anakin hadn't been here in years. In fact, he'd wondered why he never heard about Dex's still being open in the 2+ years he'd been back. Leia said she had just found the place herself a few weeks ago while in search of a new place to eat for lunch. She actually came up on it by accident. They all walked in the front door, just ask Dex looked out from the kitchen window and recognized Anakin.

"Anakin, is that you?"

"Yes, Dex, it's me."

Well…I thought perhaps you forgotten about old Dex. Glad you stopped by."

Dex came waddling out of the kitchen in his usual stained and hole-filled white shirt. _He never changes._ Anakin thought to himself.

Dex was moving a little slower these days but he was just as jovial as ever. He came over and gave Anakin a huge hug with all four arms and Anakin hugged him back.

"It's good to see you too, Dex." Anakin said.

Then Dex looked over and say Padme. "Padme Amidala, well bless my soul." He gave her a hug as well. "I see you two are expecting youngling soon."

"Yes, in about 3 months." Padme answered him.

"Well…congratulations! Now aren't these 2 also yours?" Dex asked looking at Leia and Luke.

"Yes." Padme and Anakin answered.

"Well…well…Welcome! And Chancellor, welcome back to you."

"Thank you, Dex."

"Have a seat, have seat. What would you like?"

"Java juice all the way around, Dex." Anakin said as they all sat down in the large circular booth in the corner of the diner.

"Very good. Flo…Get them some menus and their java juice."

"Sure, Dex." The waitress droid said.

After everyone received their java juice and gave their orders, they started talking about the days events while they waited for their food to arrive.

"Boy, you two sure caught on quick, considering that you never fought without using the Force before." Han said.

Anakin and Luke looked at each other and smiled.

"Well…would you believe it was beginner's luck?" Luke answered with a sheepish grin.

Han and Lando shook their heads no while Leia and Padme looked on, trying not to laugh.

"Well, actually, to tell the truth." Anakin said. "Some of the things, I noticed, aren't too much different than how we learn to fight as Jedi, except, of course, we are keeping ourselves from using the Force, which is the hard part." But some of the tips you gave us helped us get around it. Don't you agree, Luke?"

"Yes." Luke answered.

"Well…Do you still want to practice using blasters after lunch?" Han asked them. "Although, I'm sure you've used blasters before, so the only advice I can give you is…point, shoot and then run like hell when the odds are against you."

"Is that coming from experience, Han?" Anakin asked him.

"Yes. And I think Lando knows about this too. Right buddy?"

"Oh, yes."

They all laughed.

"Well…in that case, I guess we don't necessarily need to go over blasters. But I'd like to continue to do Force-free practice fighting." Anakin said.

"Oh, no. Not with Lando and me you're not."

"Are you afraid we're going to kick your butts again, Han?" Luke asked him.

"Maybe…a little. Actually, I think I should be learning some moves from you guys. What were some of those moves called, anyway?" Han asked.

"Yeah, I'd certainly like to know too. Because I didn't see that pin coming from Luke. I mean Luke isn't a big man." Lando added.

"And that's why you failed." Anakin said. "Because you underestimated Luke's abilities because he's smaller sized man than you."

"Oh." Lando know Anakin was right.

Just then, their lunches arrived and then they continued talking while eating.

"So…" Padme started turning to Leia. "How is the Senate Committee meeting going so far, Leia?"

"Oh, not too good. No one can seem to agree on what to consider charging him. I mean, what do we consider to be a true war crime based on the laws that he was acting under at the time? I mean, we can't very well charge someone for a crime that wasn't against the law at the time it was committed. I wish you could be on the committee, Mother."

"I know…But as we discussed before, it wouldn't look very good with me being the wife AND t he daughter of the former Darth Vader being on the committee."

"I know."

"But you can still discuss it with me and perhaps we can think of some solutions together."

Leia nodded to her mother. "I'd like that." And they smiled at each other. Then Leia turned to Anakin.

"Father, did you know this prisoner? Lieutenant Ang, I mean?

"No. Perhaps if he had been higher ranked in the Imperial military I might have."

"Oh, I was hoping you would know something about him. We're having a hard time getting him to confess to anything or give us any information on the Empire's current whereabouts. We have him under suicide watch just in case he tries something."

"I don't sense that he'll try to kill himself. But it is true that the Emperor encouraged the officers to do just that if they were captured."

"Many of us on the committee had heard that too. That's why we decided to put him on suicide watch."

"Leia, would it be ok for me to see what this Lieutenant Ang looks like? Perhaps if I see his face, I'll remember something?" Anakin asked Leia.

"Certainly, Father. We can go over there after lunch."

"We'll all go." Padme added.

"Not me." Lando said. "I have some things to take care of."

"Ok, Lando, but you'll be missing all the fun." Han replied.

"Yes, I'm really disappointed. But to tell you the truth, I'm tired from all that butt-kicking this morning and want to take a nap."

They all laughed.

------------------------------------

When they arrived at the prison where they were holding Lieutenant Ang, Mon Mothma was already there. She had been watching the prisoner through the 2-way mirror that they had set up in the interrogation room. He still wasn't talking and she turned as the Skywalker family and Han entered the observation room.

"Oh, good. You're all here." Mon Mothma said.

"Anything yet?" Leia asked.

"Nothing. He still won't talk. I was hoping he would go for the plea bargain we offered him if he'd divulge the current location and activities of the Empire, but he wouldn't."

"That is too bad." Leia replied.

Han, who had been listening to this conversation, had a brilliant idea come to him. He turned to Anakin.

"Hey Anakin. How good of an actor are you?" Han asked him.

"What?"

"I mean…Couldn't we just put the fear of Vader in him to get him to talk?"

"NO, no. I'm not going to do that. Besides, Han, I don't think that would work. I'm sure he knows I'm no longer part of the Empire." Anakin replied.

"But Anakin, just think of all the good you'd be doing. I mean, just like the rest of the galaxy, he's got to have heard you used to be Darth Vader."

"I know, Han. But if he's heard that, he also knows that I am no longer Darth Vader and is not someone to fear in the same way."

"Yeah…we know that…but he doesn't."

"Father, will you try it?" Leia asked.

Anakin took his gaze off of Han and turned to Leia. He sighed. "To tell you the truth. I don't know if I can even pretend to be like Darth Vader again. I'm nothing like him anymore."

"I know, Father. But will you at least try?"

"Father, I think Leia and Han are right. I think we should at least give it a try. What do we have to lose." Luke added.

Anakin looked at the floor. He didn't want Padme to see him like that again. Even if it was just play-acting. He knew he frightened on Mustafar and didn't want to cause her any fear for him again.

Anakin turned to Padme. She took his hand and squeezed it like she knew what he was thinking. "It's ok, Ani. You don't have to worry about me. Please do it. For the sake of the New Republic."

Anakin bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Sometimes he swore she had mastered the art of the Jedi mind-reading technique. But he supposed that's what comes from being married. You get so you can even finish each others sentences. He smiled.

"Ok. I'll do it. For the sake of the New Republic."

"Good, Anakin. The New Republic will be entirely grateful to you if you find out the information we need." Mon Mothma added.

Anakin bowed to her. "Just make sure you're recording it…in case I get the information out of him."

"We will." Mon Mothma then left the room to speak to the prison guards so they could set up the recording devices.

Anakin turned to his family. "I hope, by doing this, that I don't frighten you all too much into thinking I'm still capable of being like Darth Vader."

"It's ok, Father." Luke said putting his hand on Anakin's arm.

Anakin sighed. "Ok. Here goes nothing."

Anakin then turned and left his family to watch as he psyched himself into playing his part. Mon Mothma greeted him just outside the door of the interrogation room.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

He opened the door and saw Lieutenant Ang's eyes become fearful as he entered. _I'm on._

----------------------------------

Padme and the others watched in horror as Anakin became someone else. Someone they hadn't seen in a very long time, someone they hoped they will never have to see for real again. It did frighten Padme…but at least this time she knew that he was just pretending. That he would become her Ani again once this interrogation was over with. She froze as she heard him speak to Lieutenant Ang and Leia took her mother's hand in her's to comfort her.

"Lieutenant Ang, do you know who I am?" Anakin asked as he closed the door.

"I do. You are Lord Vader. But I heard that you are no longer evil. That…that you go by another name."

"Anakin Skywalker…Yes…my former Jedi name." He looked at Ang with the most evil look he could muster. "But do you truly believe that someone like me could turn that easily into a 'good' person? I'm playing them Ang. I heard you were here, so I set up this private meeting with you. I need to find out where the Empire is so I can give Thrawn the information I've gathered."

"You mean they aren't listening in right now?"

"No, of course not. I'm Anakin Skywalker…a hero to the New Republic. Why wouldn't they trust me to come in here alone and without listening devices?"

"They trust you that much, my lord?"

"Yes…but I need to know where the Empire is right now and what they are doing? It's vitally important to my mission here."

"But…but I can't, Sir. Thrawn would have my head. He thinks you to be an enemy."

"Lieutenant, do you know what I used to do to my subordinates when they failed me?"

"Ye..yes…Sir."

Anakin started to use the Force to squeeze Ang's air pipe. Ang started to gasp for air with fear in his eyes. He struggled to speak.

"Now tell me, Lieutenant Ang. Or you won't make it to trial."

"But…they'll know you killed me."

"You're on suicide watch, Ang. I can say you were about to hang yourself when I came in here and I couldn't stop you in time."

Anakin squeezed a little tighter with the Force. Ang continued to try to speak. Anakin released the Force grip a little.

"Are you trying to say something else, Ang?"

"Ok…ok…I'll tell you. They're main base is in the Saleucami system, but Thrawn is on Myrkr. That's all I know." Ang said still struggling to breathe.

"You better be telling me the truth."

And then Anakin released him from the Force choke. Ang breathed hard, trying to regain his breath when Anakin turned to the holo cam.

"Did you get all that?" He asked into the camera. Ang looked at him with confusion and realization that he'd been tricked into revealing the Empire's location.

"We did, Sir." Came a voice over the comm. from one of the guards.

"Good. Now let me out of here."

Anakin rushed out of the interrogation room hyperventilating. He never felt so dirty in his life. Just then Padme came rushing into the hall and saw him. She ran over to him and put her arms around him.

"Ani, are you ok?"

He was still trying to catch his breath. "I'm fine. I'll be fine in a few minutes." He felt like he was going to be sick.

Mon Mothma and the others then showed up. He then turned to them. "Please don't ask me to do that again."

"Father, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would be so hard on you." Leia said.

"Neither did I." Anakin replied.

Padme put her arm around him and they decided to head back to their apartment. Anakin needed to calm down and here wasn't the place to do it. The others watched them go with concern.

"Well…at least we know where the Empire's base is." Han said trying to make everyone feel better.

Everyone looked at him with disgust.

"What? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, Han. But we should have never asked Father to do that." Leia finally said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Executor 2_

"Sir, we just received an incoming message from Wayland. It's from Master C'Boath." Admiral Garr told Thrawn as he reached the bottom of the shuttle's ramp.

Thrawn sighed. "What does that crazy Jedi want now?"

"He demands to know what the current situation is concerning the Skywalker baby."

"Admiral, tell Master C'Baoth I will speak with him shortly." _I knew this Jedi clone was going to be a problem from the moment he insisted that he was in charge of the Empire. _But he needed him to figure out all the secrets of Mt. Tantiss.

Admiral Garr then left the hanger bay to head back to bridge.

"You, come here." Thrawn said to the nearest storm trooper.

"Yes, Sir."

"I want you to take two squads and go down to the surface. You are to follow Karrde's instructions on how to capture the Ysalamir and bring as many as you can back on board the ship."

"Yes, Sir."

"And while you're down there, I want you to locate Mara Jade. Talon Karrde is hiding something, or should I say someone. Mara Jade is on Myrkr. I want you to locate her and bring her to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. It will be done."

"Good. Contact me when you've completed both your missions."

"Certainly Sir."

Thrawn then left the hanger bay to follow Admiral Garr back to the bridge. When the doors of the turbo lift opened onto the bridge, Admiral Garr was there to greet him, looking nervous.

"What's wrong Admiral?" Thrawn boomed.

"Uh..Sir. Master C'Baoth…"

"Don't try to explain it to me! I'll talk to him myself!"

Thrawn walked over to the holo comm and pushed a button. On the screen appeared a old man with a long white hair and beard, his eyes showing his insanity.

"It's about time, Thrawn. I have been waiting for a half hour!" C'Baoth boomed at Thrawn.

Thrawn bowed to him to humor him. "Sorry for the delay, Master C'Boath. Admiral Garr told me of your concern about us obtaining the Skywalker baby and I'm working on it. You must be patient."

"Patient! Patient! I've been patient enough. I want you to capture that child's mother so I can have that baby when it's born. I can sense the Force is strong with that child…just like its father. I want to be able to make that child my padawan. Together we will be able to rule the Empire the way it should be run. Not like that Sith Palpatine who failed miserably. I won't fail."

"Yes, Master C'Baoth. I understand your excitement. And we will get you that child. But you must help me with my plans before I can help you with yours. That was the arrangement, remember?"

"Arrangement! I don't remember there being any arrangement. You work for me. And I'm telling you to get me that child!"

Thrawn sighed. _I'm getting sick of this madness! _Thrawn said to himself while trying to hold back his rage "Soon Master C'Baoth. I'm acquiring a new weapon now that will help me get the child for you. But like I said, you need to be patient. These things take time."

"Oh, very well! Just let me know when you've captured the mother!" And then C'Baoth was gone.

Thrawn sighed. _The sooner I get what I need from that crazy Jedi, the better._

"Uh, Grand Admiral Thrawn?"

"Yes. What is it Garr!"

"The two squads of storm troopers just reported that they've left for the surface of the planet."

"Thank you, Admiral. I'll be in my quarters. Tell me when they return."

"Yes, Sir."

_Myrkr_

Talon Karrde was determined to get to the bottom of this. _Why would Thrawn be so interested in Mara?_ He headed to the security holo room and opened the door just in time to see a startled Mara jump as the door swung around and hit the wall.

"Karrde! You scared me. What's wrong?"

"Mara, why don't you start by telling me why Grand Admiral Thrawn, current head of the Empire is asking to speak with you?"

"Uh…I don't know why, Karrde?" She lied.

"Don't lie to me! I thought you respected me more than that."

"I do, Karrde. But you knew there were shady periods in my background, yet you took me on anyway."

"I know…but now I have the Empire on my doorstep and part of the reason they're here is because they're interested in one of my subordinates!"

"I'm sorry, Karrde. I should have told you sooner." Mara paused and turned away from Karrde, wringing her hands.

"I'm waiting for your explanation, Mara. I covered for you this time…but I may not in the future if it comes between the survival of my group and you."

Mara turned to face him, still not knowing what to say. _I can't tell him everything._

"Karrde…The truth is that I did once work for the Empire."

"WHAT!"

"I should have told you sooner…I know. But I didn't think it mattered. I no longer work for them and never want to again."

"Yes, you should have told me sooner." Karrde felt betrayed. "Are you a spy?"

"NO! I told you…I don't work for them anymore."

"And I'm supposed to believe you after your deception? Were you the one that told them we were here?"

"No, Karrde. I'd never do that to you…to this group. They've all become like my family. It would kill me if anything ever happened to any of you."

"Well, if Thrawn finds out you're here. It will be death for all of us."

"I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say."

Karrde couldn't look at her. He just turned and left the room. Mara's green eyes started to tear up. _I can't let the others see me breakdown._ She regained her composure and tied her long, red hair back into a ponytail and headed back to her quarters. _I need to get myself under control. Hopefully, Karrde will calm down and I can reason with him later._

---------------------------------------

_Couresant_

Padme and Anakin arrived back at their apartment. Anakin was still quite shaken up by his experience and just wanted to take a shower and go straight to bed. He had had a long day so Padme didn't argue with him.

While he was in the shower, Padme walked over to the window and looked out over the city. She felt their baby kick.."Ooh."…which made her smile and rub her belly. Their baby had been kicking a lot lately. It wouldn't be long before they would be welcoming their new child into the galaxy. _Just a few months away._

But her happiness for their child soon vanished into concern for her husband. She continued to look out the window in thought, hoping that Anakin would be alright after pretending to be Vader. He had been completely silent on the way home in the speeder. He just kept looking out at the passing traffic and buildings. It frightened her. Then when they arrived home, he said hardly a word and headed for the shower. He'd been in there a long time too, which was starting to worry her. Usually he's in and out.

She had been so lost in thought that she didn't hear Anakin come up behind her; and it startled her when his arms came around her from behind, hugging her and then he kissed her neck. He then put his hands on her belly.

"I sense that our baby might be a boy." Anakin finally said.

Padme turned her head to look up at him, smiling, and then laid her head back on his chest.

"Well then…and how exactly do you know that when you couldn't even predict that I was having twins before?" Padme replied

Anakin smiled and then laughed. "I can't. It's just wishful thinking."

"Oh…and what exactly is wrong with having a girl?" She turned her head back to look up at him again.

"Nothing. A girl would be nice too."

"Oh...Just nice, huh?"

He laughed then grew serious. "Well...actually I wouldn't mind either way because he or she will be our child. And I will love that child no matter what."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." She paused. "Otherwise, you might be spending the night on the couch."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Anakin continued to hold Padme close to him and then grew silent again. Padme wanted to relish in this happy moment. But she sensed that her husband was still being affected by what had happened during the interrogation.

"Anakin…Are you ok…really?" She finally asked.

Anakin didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'll be ok, Padme. It just scared me a little is all. You don't know how close to the edge I was in there. At one point, I wasn't sure if I was still acting."

"Ani…" She turned to face him with concern. "…What do you mean…close to the edge?"

"In order to pull it off, I knew I had to dig deep into myself and find Vader there…somewhere."

"Are you sure about that? I mean…you returned to yourself."

"Yes, I don't know. Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe it was post-traumatic syndrome. I don't know. But it seemed a little too real to me. That's what freaked me out. I didn't even know that part of me was still there."

"But, Ani. You'll always have your memories…of how you once were. That doesn't mean you're still Vader."

"Padme, the Dark Side is always a danger to the Jedi. And I was allowing emotions to surface that I haven't allowed to in a long time."

A tear started falling down Padme's face and Anakin wiped it with his finger. He then pulled her into a tighter embrace, putting his hand on the back of her hair.

"Don't worry, Padme. I'm here to stay. I'm not going to turn to the Dark Side again."

"I couldn't bear it if you did." She continued to cry.

"It will be ok."

Then Padme felt the baby kick again, which broke her from her melancholy. "Ooh". She laughed and pulled back from the embrace, smiling and rubbing her belly again. "Our baby is kicking again."

"Can I feel?"

"Sure…Let me have your hand."

Padme took his hand and put it on her belly. The baby kicked again. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes. That's amazing." He was smiling again, which brought joy to Padme's heart. "Definitely, feels like a boy's kick." Anakin said teasing her again.

"Ok…that's it. It's the couch for you tonight, smart guy." She said in jest.

"What! What did I say?" He said in mocking shock.

"You know what." She said crossing her arms across her chest and turning away from him, trying to act mad. But then turned back to him with a smirk.

"Ok…You don't have to sleep on the couch under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You have to help me pick out baby names tonight."

"Ohhhh…You know I'm no good at that. You're much better with that kind of thing." He said still teasing her.

"Ani, you had no choice in the names I gave Luke and Leia. Now it's only fair that you have a say in this baby's name. Besides, I have confidence in you."

"You did ok."

"Anakin! It's all alone on the couch or in bed with me picking baby names. It's your choice."

"Well…if you put it that way."

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Yes…" They laughed as she hit him in the arm. "But seriously. I'd love to pick baby names with you…And I actually have some names in mind."

"Oh really? And if you say Butch and Birtha, I'm going to slap you." She said with smirk.

"I thought you had confidence in me." She just smiled at him. "No. Actually I was thinking…Benjamin, if it's a boy. We can call him Ben, like Luke calls Obi-Wan when he comes around."

"Oh…Is that your attempt at naming our son after your old mentor? Why not call him Obi-Wan then?"

"I thought of that…but Obi-Wan Skywalker just didn't sound quite right, but Benjamin Skywalker or Ben Skywalker both have a nice ring to them. You hate it."

"No, no…I love it. Ben Skywalker." Padme smiled thoughtfully. "I do like the sound of that." She paused again and then looked at him suspiciously. "And if it's a girl? Or are you still convinced it's going to be a boy and haven't thought that far ahead." She said in jest.

Anakin laughed. "No, actually, if it's a girl, I was thinking of naming her after my mother."

"Shmi?" Padme lit up. "Oh..I love it."

"It seemed only right to have another Shmi Skywalker in the galaxy…if it's a girl that is."

She faced Anakin and put her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"See…I told you I had confidence in your baby name choosing abilities."

"I never doubted it."

Instead of going to bed right away, they decided to have a light dinner and stay up to watch the holo vid for awhile. They talked during the commercials about what they were going to need to set up the baby's room and all the other things parents who are expecting a child talk about.

When it started getting late, they turned off the holo vid, went into their bedroom and both climbed into bed. Padme snuggled up against Anakin while he reached up to turn out the light.

"Good night, Anakin,"

"Good night, Padme." He paused, smirking in the dark. "But I still say it's going to be a boy."

Padme pulled her pillow out from under her head and swung it at Anakin's head, laughing. "Oh, shut up and go to sleep."

She heard muffled laughing coming from Anakin's side of the bed as she put the pillow back under her head. "I mean it!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Couresant_

"_Ani! Help Me!"_

"_Padme! NO!"_

"Ani?"

"No…no…no." Anakin was talking in his sleep and thrashing back and forth.

"Anakin wake up!"

Anakin sat up with a start and turned to his wife. The light was already on in their bedroom and Padme was looking at him with concern on her face. She placed her hand on his bare shoulder.

"You were having another nightmare, weren't you?"

Anakin's mind was still racing and he was still trying to catch his breath. He pulled his legs up, putting his elbows on his knees and his hands on top of his head.

"Yes." He finally said while turning to look at her. "But it was different this time."

"Different? How?"

"Well…" He paused. "…This time I saw you actually being kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Do you think it's the first part of the dream you had last night?"

"I don't know…I guess so."

Anakin pulled Padme close to him, putting his arms around her. He held her, trying to comfort her as well as himself. "I'm going to protect you Padme, one way or another."

Then Padme moved away to look at him in the face. He had fear in his eyes.

"Don't…Don't you do this." Padme said.

"What?"

"That…that look of fear in your eyes. Don't you dare."

"Padme, I'm having dreams about you being kidnapped and possibly killed. Can't I be afraid for my wife?"

"Yes, it's only human. But last night you told me how close to the Dark Side you had been while interrogating Ang. And I'm not going to let you go there again. So don't you dare let this frighten you into doing anything stupid."

Anakin sighed and pulled his wife close to him again, kissing the top of her head. "I'm not going to turn to the Dark Side this time. I DO promise you that."

He sounded completely serious and Padme could sense that he was sincere. But she still couldn't shake that nagging feeling that history might repeat itself again.

"Padme, I'm not going to turn to the Dark Side." He repeated.

Padme started to cry and Anakin continued to hold her close to comfort her.

--------------------------------------

Padme woke up to an empty bed. She shot straight up, looking for any sign of Anakin. "Anakin?"

She had no idea when she finally fell back to sleep; but it was now morning and Anakin was no where in sight. She jumped out of bed, throwing the covers as she turned to put on her slippers and pull her shimmering white robe from the end of the bed and hastily put it on. She started towards the bedroom door, but stopped short when she heard muffled voices coming from the other side of it.

She walked slowly up to the door and pressed her ear up against it. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she definitely heard Anakin's voice and sighed with relief. _I'm getting more scared for him than he is for me._

She then slowly turned and walked towards the refresher, where she looked into the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were bloodshot, probably from all the crying she did last night, so she turned the cold water on and splashed her face with it. _Pull yourself together, Padme._

When she was done cleaning up in the refresher, she went back into their bedroom to the closet and pulled out a long, green gown she had purchased on a recent shopping trip with Leia and put it on, letting it fall over her expanding belly.

She moved her hands over her belly and thought back to when she was pregnant with Luke and Leia. How worried she'd been about Anakin and her child then...when Anakin kept having nightmares about her dying in childbirth. She had no idea what fate beheld them then. But this time…she knew what signs to watch for and she certainly wasn't going to allow history to repeat itself.

Padme finished getting ready, pulling her hair up into two tight buns just above her ears. She took one last look in the mirror before getting up and going over to the bedroom door. Sighed and pushed the button to open the door and stepped through.

When she reached the living room, she saw her whole family looking up at her.

"Good morning." Anakin said with a smile as he got up to escort her over to the couch.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Leia asked. "You look rather pale."

"I'm fine." She said as Anakin and she sat on the couch next to each other.

"Father told us about the dream he had last night AND about how close to the Dark Side he felt he was yesterday while portraying Vader." Luke said.

"He did?" Padme looked at Luke and then Anakin with surprise.

"Yes, I told you I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made before, Padme. So I'm enlisting all the help we can get." Anakin told her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll all do what we can to keep the Empire's grubby hands away from you and your baby, Padme." Han added.

Some of the uneasiness she felt about Anakin was starting to melt away and she felt more relaxed. One thing was different this time…They have family to turn to for help. She smiled at Han.

"Thank you, Han. So how long have of you all been here? Anakin, you should have woken me when they arrived."

"We came over to see how Father was doing." Luke said. "I sensed that he had been in some distress last night, so I got everyone together to come here quite early. Father said you hadn't slept very well, so he decided to let you sleep."

"You and the baby need your rest." Anakin added.

"But…" She didn't finish her sentence. She knew that her husband had good intensions and didn't want to scold him any further. "So what have you been thinking about doing to help prevent Ani's dreams from coming true?"

"Well…" Luke started. "From what Father tells us from his dreams, there is a person that has appeared each time that he can't identify, a man with long white hair and a beard. So first we have to find out who this person is."

"Yeah and from the sounds of him he's quite loony." Han added.

"Yes, quite." Anakin said.

"Father, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Luke started.

"What is it, Luke?"

"Have you been feeling any disturbances in the Force?"

Anakin thought for a moment, closed his eyes and then tried reaching out with the Force to see if he could sense anything unusual. He reached out as far as his senses would allow. That's when he felt it. His eyes popped open and looked right at Luke. _How could I have missed that? I must have been so concerned about Padme that…_

"You sense it too, Father?" Luke asked.

"Yes. There definitely is a Dark presence in the Force. Is that what you've been sensing?"

"Yes. Do you think it's another Sith?"

Anakin paused for a moment before speaking and shook his head. "No…I know what it's like to sense a Sith and that's not what I'm sensing. It's more of a feeling of insanity than the Dark Side."

"Could that be the mystery man from your dream?" Leia asked.

"It's got to be." Anakin replied.

"Well whoever he is, he's not going to get any where near Padme if I can help it. I'm calling Chewie in on this one. Lando said he was going to head back to his mining colony on Nkllon tomorrow; but I think I might be able to convince him to stay." Han said.

"Nkllon?" Luke said.

"Yeah, what, Luke?" Han replied.

Luke turned to his parents. "Why don't we have Mother go to Nkllon with Lando. She should be safe there. It's a roaming city and they would know way in advance if the Empire was coming because of the need of special sun shield ships they'd need to get there."

"Luke, I don't think that's a very good idea. If they discovered she was there, it would be just as much of a challenge for us to get there to help her." Han said.

"Han's right. We need to find somewhere else." Anakin said. "How about Tantoinee?"

"Wait! Everyone! I understand your concern. But I'm not going to hide away until this child is born and hope that I'm never captured. What if my going into hiding makes it easier for them to capture me? I also have a planet to represent and can't do that if I'm not here or on Naboo. No, I must go on as if we know nothing is going to happen.." Padme interrupted.

"But Padme, we need to do something to protect you and our baby." Anakin said as he turned to her.

"It's final." Padme stood up. "I'm have a trip planed to go back to Naboo next week and I'm going to go through with it."

"But Padme…"

Padme reached out and touched her husband's concerned face. "Anakin, we can't live our lives in fear. If we do that, then the Empire has won."

"Mother's right." Luke said. "If we let fear rule our destiny, then we are sure to fail.

"Just like I did before." Anakin said almost in a trance while looking at the floor.

"Anakin, you look at me." Padme said as she turned his head towards her between her hands and looked directly into his eyes. "We are not going to fail."

Anakin reached up and touched Padme's left hand. "You're right. But I'm going with you to Naboo."

"We all are." Han added. "Chewie should be her by then and we'll take you in the Falcon."

"Han, I still have those Senate Committee meetings to attend. I don't know if I'll be able to go."

Padme walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her. "Leia, duty calls first. And I'm not leaving for a week. Who knows what will happen before then."

"I know. I just want to be with you through all this, Mother."

"Like Luke said, we can't let fear rule our destiny. We must continue to live our lives just as we would if your Father hadn't had these dreams." Padme told her.

"Well…that doesn't mean we can't take precautions." Han added. "And we certainly are going to try. You're the closest I've had to having a mother and they're not going to get you without a fight.."

"Thank you, Han." Padme said reaching across her daughter where Han sat and put her hand on his knee.

Anakin looked on during this exchange and smiled to himself. _I don't have to do it alone when I have my family._

------------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

Thrawn was sitting in his quarters, rubbing his temples and admiring the holographic representations of the artwork from the long destroyed planet of Alderaan. The planet destroyed by the first Death Star. He admired their artistic style and it saddened him that there will never be more artwork that would come from that once great kingdom. _Blast that Tarkin!_

Still looking at the artwork had a calming effect on him. It had been 2 days since the storm troopers had gone to the surface of the planet. With the help of Talon Karrde and his people they had been able to bring a couple dozen Ysalamiri on board still attached to their wooden perches. But there still hadn't been any sign of Mara Jade. A fact that was really starting to agitate him. _I know she's there._

Just then his holo comm beeped and he pushed a button on the arm of his chair while turning to face the screen. Admiral Garr was staring back at him.

"Yes?"

"Sir, they've located Mara Jade."

Thrawn shot up from his chair with a smile on his face.

"Good. Have her brought on board."

"What about Karrde?"

"We'll deal with him later. Just bring her on board for now."

Thrawn then turned the holo comm off and headed for the door. He turned back to give his artwork one last glance, sighed and then pushed the button to head for the hanger bay to await Mara Jade's arrival.

------------------------------------------

_Myrkr_

Mara had put up a good fight, but hadn't been able to get away from the storm troopers when they cornered her in a storage building. They had her hands tied behind her back and were leading her to an Imperial Shuttle.

"Karrde! Do something?" She said in desperation to Karrde as she was lead passed her.

"I can't, Mara. I'm sorry." Karrde answered her while looking away from her. He felt ashamed for not being able to hide her better. When he finally looked up at her, she was looking back at him with hurt in her eyes.

_I'll help her. If it's the last thing I do._ Karrde watched as they took her up the ramp and then it closed. _I promise I'll come after you Mara. _Then the shuttle took off and was gone.

"Karrde. Karrde?" He wasn't listening. "Karrde, what do we do know?"

He finally turned to the man that was speaking to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Get everyone together and have them pack what they can, we're moving to another planet."

"But where, Sir?"

Karrde wasn't listening again. He was still thinking about what he could do to save Mara.

---------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

Thrawn waited patiently as the shuttle from Myrkr's surface landed in the hanger bay of the Executor 2 and the ramp came down. Mara Jade was being lead, while struggling, down the ramp by two storm troopers.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

"Let go of her." Thrawn instructed.

The two storm troopers then let her go. She lost her balance and fell to her knees.

"What do you want Thrawn!" Mara yelled as she looked up at him from her knees.

"Help her up." He ordered the storm troopers. "And untie her hands. That's not anyway to be treating our guest."

Mara looked at him with confusion, so did the storm troopers and officers standing nearby. But they did was they were asked. Mara rubbed her wrists just after being released from her binders.

"Come, Mara. I apologize for the rudeness of my troops but it was necessary to get you on board so I could talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you, Thrawn."

"Now Mara. I know you hate the Skywalkers just as much as I do because they stripped you of your rank as the 'Emperor's Hand?'"

"What?" Mara looked at him in awe.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Well…yes…I have to admit that I wasn't too happy to be put out of a job, but…"

"But what? I know you want revenge and I'm going to give you that opportunity."

Mara looked at Thrawn with caution and curiosity. "What kind of opportunity?"

"I need you to help me capture Anakin Skywalker's wife, Padme. She's expecting a child and I need that child to get what I need to defeat the New Republic. If you help me and we succeed, I offer you the position of second in command, only to myself. And this will also give you the opportunity to kill Anakin and Luke Skywalker for destroying your life."

Mara couldn't believe her ears. It was everything she could ever could have hoped for. But at what price. "What…what do you need with the Skywalker baby?" _I can't hurt and innocent child to get what I want._

"Oh no harm will come to the child. I need the child to give to Joruus C'Baoth. Have you heard of him?" Thrawn asked her.

"Joruus C'Baoth? No…who is he?"

"A clone really…of a long dead and respected Jedi Master also named Jorus C'Baoth. But you see he was the product of an early experiment by the Emperor in genetic cloning and he's just a little bit insane. That's why the Emperor turned to the cloners on Camino for help. But the problem I have is that he knows the secrets of Mt. Tantiss and he won't help me unless he has a new padawan to train."

"The Skywalker baby?" _So he wants to turn the baby over to a mad man instead. That's even worse than physical injury._

"So what do you think of my proposition?"

Mara didn't know what to say. Thrawn was offering everything she ever hoped for when the Emperor was still alive and she was the 'Emperor's Hand', but at the price of the life of an innocent child. No, I'm not even that low, even if it is Anakin Skywalker's child.

"Do you need more time to think it over, Mara?" Thrawn said breaking into her thoughts.

"No, I've made my decision." She paused. "I accept your offer."

"Very good." He turned to the officer next to him. "Have her taken to her quarters and a new set of clothes sent to her."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Mara." He said to her as she started to follow the officer.

"The honor is all mine." She lied and bowed.

_I may want to kill that baby's father and brother. But I'm not going to let any harm come to a little baby. Perhaps I'll be that child's only hope._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: This is the new and improved Chapter 16, and I feel much better about this version. It's not much different in content, just in style. This chapter was a bit of a challenge to write since I'm trying to get things set up for chapters to come. So it may seem a little dull and feel like there isn't too much going on in it. But please just bear with me…I promise it will get more exciting from here on end._

**Chapter 16**

_Couresant_

The last week was spent planning and organizing the trip to Naboo as well as the attack on the Empire. Leia had been tied up in meetings all week and it still looked like everything was in a deadlock as to what to exactly do about Captain Ang. Although, since his encounter with "Lord Vader", he had been a little more willing to cooperate and they were able to get a little more information out of him that could prove useful when they do attack Empire's base in the Saleucami system.

Of course, they had to take into consideration the kind of planet it is when making their plans. The planet of Saleucami is a desert planet on the outer rim with strange and unusual plant life, so they had to plan accordingly for the climate as well as for their plan of attack. Anakin and Luke, both having grown up on a desert planet also gave all the advice they could. And Anakin, who had been there once during the Clone Wars, filled in what he did know about the planet itself.

Chewie had arrived and was happy to see everyone, especially Han who he gave one of his famous bone crushing hugs as they greeted each other. He'd been on Kashyyyk happily spending time with his family; but when Han explained the situation concerning Padme and the baby, he said he'd come as soon as possible.

Lando also decided to stay on Couresant and accompany the Skywalkers to Naboo. He'd heard that his mining facility on Nkllon had been attacked earlier in the week by the Empire, who stole some of their equipment and supplies, but felt he could better serve them by helping the New Republic plan for an attack on the Empire.

The news of the attack on Nkllon also increased everyone's faith in Padme and her plans to travel to Naboo on official business. If they had hidden her on Nkllon, like previously discussed, she could have been in the hands of the Empire already, which came as a great relief for everyone.

The other problem Leia was facing, even though plans to attack the Empire were already underway, was that the Senate was in complete disagreement as to whether an attack on the Empire was politically viable. Without the approval of the Senate, they wouldn't have the funding for the ships and troops they needed. And all of this political rambling was making the original Rebel Alliance members crazy.

"This is nuts!" Han exclaimed while waving his hands in the air and pacing around Leia's office. "How are we supposed to get anything done when the Senate can't agree on anything!"

The Skywalker family, except Han of course, were all sitting around Leia's desk in her office.

"Now you know why the idea of the Empire appealed to everyone." Anakin said while watching Han wander around the room.

Padme turned to her husband who was seated right next to her. "Anakin, now don't you start that again."

"What? All I said is that was why the Empire…"

"I know what you said. And I don't like it."

Anakin sighed. He knew his Padme never like it when he talked about the Republic that way. "It's not how I feel about things now, Padme. It's just an observation."

Padme put her hand on his arm. She couldn't be mad at him. "Ok." She paused and smiled warmly over to him. "You're forgiven."

Anakin smiled back at her. "Good. For a minute there, I thought I might have spend tonight on the couch."

Padme laughed while lovingly looking at her husband. "No. You're safe…for tonight at least." She said with a smirk.

At this point, everyone was looking at both of them in amusement. "Personal joke." Anakin told them with a sheepish grin when he realized they'd become the focal point of the family meeting.

It was Leia who brought them back on topic and they all become serious again. "Well…it's the way things are and we're just going to have to deal with it." Leia said from behind her desk. "Because I'm, in no way, going to set a precedent and let them grant me more executive powers. I don't want to give any of my successors that kind of power or we'll have another Palpatine on our hands."

"I agree." Padme nodded in agreement. "But we need to get them to see the importance of this attack. The future of the New Republic depends on it. Even if we have been getting more planets to side with us, the Empire is still a great threat."

Leia looked across her desk to her mother with concern. "I completely agree. But everything is in such deadlock now…I really have no idea how we're ever going to convince the Senate how important it truly is."

Padme could sense how frustrated her daughter was becoming and wanted to comfort the best way she knew how. "Well…I have confidence in you, Leia, that you'll be able to convince the Senate of what needs to be done. I'm just sorry that I have local concerns on Naboo that need to be addressed."

"It's ok, Mother. Go take care of Naboo and then perhaps by the time you return, we'll have the support we need. You gave your best arguments during session today. That's all you can do."

"I know, but I still don't like leaving without anything being resolved." Padme said with regret. "It's just not like me to run from a challenge like this."

Anakin reached over and took her hand in his to comfort her. He could see the distress all of this was causing his wife and wanted to help relieve her of some of the stress she was having over it all. "Let Leia and Mon Mothma handle it, Padme. It will be ok."

Padme smiled back at her husband and put her other hand on top of his. She knew what he was trying to do and she loved him for it. "I know, Ani. I just fell so helpless over this whole thing, and I don't like leaving Leia to do it all by herself."

"Mother, it will be ok…really." Leia tried to assure her mother.

"Well…I'm hoping Lando, Chewie and I will at least be able to get some information from our old smuggling buddies that might help convince them." Han interjected to give them some hope. "We've received confirmation of a meeting that's taking place on Hijarna. Talon Karrde is going to be there as well and his group seems to be the one getting hit the hardest." He turned to Padme and Anakin with concern. He knew they would be disappointed by this part of his news. "We'll have just enough time to drop you off on Naboo. I'm sorry we won't be able to stay with you the whole time, but we'll be back as soon as we can."

"It's ok, Han. I'll have Luke and my husband to look after me." She smiled over at Han to try to ease his worries. It did concern her that they wouldn't be able to stay on Naboo the entire time but tried not to show it. She understood all too well what their mission meant to the future of the New Republic. Nothing was said for what seemed like minutes. "Well, I have packing to finish." Padme finally said as she got up to leave, her long gown rustling behind her as she headed for the door. Anakin also got up to follow, not wanting to leave his wife's side for an instant. But then something dawned on him and he turned back to Luke and Han. Padme, seeing her husband's hesitation, turned and paused to wait for him.

"Do you think the Falcon will be ready by tomorrow?" He asked Han. "I know you said there's been some problems with the hyper drive lately."

Han looked over at Anakin. "As it will ever be. Chewie, Lando and I are still working on repairs." Han paused and shook its head while combing his fingers through his hair. "Although, we haven't had much luck."

Anakin smirked at him as a thought came to him and he crossed his arms across his chest. "You know, Han, you never did make good on that bet to let Luke and I to help you with the Falcon's modifications. We can help, you know. That is unless you're going to renege on us."

"Father's right, Han." Luke added with a smirk in Han's direction.

Han looked at them both with mock shock and put his right hand on his chest. "I would never renege on a bet."

Anakin and Luke just laughed and waited patiently for his answer. Han looked back at them with dread. T_hey'll never let me forget it if I don't let them help._ "Ok." He surrendered. "Come on down and see what you guys can do. We certainly can't figure out what's wrong with it."

"Sure. We can go there right now if you like." Luke said as he looked at his father for his agreement. He wasn't entirely sure if his father wanted to let his mother go back to their apartment alone.

"No time like the present." Anakin responded with the excitement of a child who has been giving a new toy to play with.

"Ok…While you guys are tinkering…I'll go back to the apartment and finish packing." Padme said as the doors to Leia's office opened.

When he heard Padme say this, Anakin turned back to his wife with concern on his face again. He saw her leaving the office alone and started to panic a little, but was relieved when he spotted 3PO standing just outside the door waiting for them. "3PO, go with Padme." He instructed the droid.

"Yes, Master Anakin." 3PO said as he started to follow Padme down the corridor.

"And 3PO…" 3PO and Padme both paused to look back at Anakin. "…Let me know if anything odd happens."

"Certainly, Sir."

Padme just smiled at her husband and shook her head. He was trying really hard to live by her wishes, but was still worried about her just the same. "I'll be fine. I'll see you tonight, Ani." She said as she waved to him. She then left with 3PO clinking along behind her.

Anakin waved back at her and smiled. As soon as they were out of sight, he looked at the place where his wife had just been in the doorway, restraining himself from following her.

Luke seeing his father's worried state got up from his chair and walked over to where Anakin was standing. "Father, she'll be ok." He put a hand on his father's shoulder for reassurance.

"I keep telling myself that, but…" He knew his son was right but he couldn't help worrying.

"Hey, if it will make you feel any better. I'll send Chewie up to check on her later." Han offered. He, too, didn't like seeing Anakin so worried and wanted to cheer him up a bit.

Anakin knew what Han was trying to do and appreciated it. "No, that's ok Han. I need to have faith that she'll be ok. 3PO is with her." He was still looked at the doorway.

"And that's suppose to make ME feel better?" Han remarked.

Anakin laughed and turned back towards Han and the others. "3PO might be a lot of things. But he's always the first one to warn us of any danger."

"Yeah, if laser brain here isn't trying to get him to shut up." Leia said in jest as she smiled over to her husband from behind the desk.

"Hey, Your Worship. You wanted him to shut up just as much as I did if I remember right. You even shut him down."

They all laughed as Leia looked back at him in mock shock. Han turned back towards his in-laws. He hated all this doom and gloom stuff.

"So are you guys comin' down to the hanger to look at the Falcon or not?"

"Sure. Lead the way, Han." Luke said.

Han then walked over to his wife behind the desk and gave her a kiss. "See ya tonight, Hun!" Then he quickly headed towards the door with his extended family not far behind him.

"See you tonight." Leia said as they all waved and left her sitting alone at her desk. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. _I've got to talk Mon Mothma about this deadlock in both the Senate Committee and the Senate. We have to figure out a way to convince them to support an attack on the Empire._ She swiveled her chair around to look out the window behind her desk. _We have to...The future of the galaxy depends on it._

----------------------------------------

"Hey guys! Look who's here to help us." Han said ask they approached the Falcon.

Chewie growled his welcome and Lando poked his head out from where they were working on top of the ship.

"Heeeyyy, guys! We'll certainly take all the help we can get." Lando said as he waved. _What's all this about?_

"That's why we're here." Anakin said as they approached and looked up at Lando and Chewie, not know how they would react to Han's willingness to let both Luke and him help.

"So you're finally going to let them touch your baby, huh Han?" Lando asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well…They called me on that bet and I wasn't in any position to argue. Besides…I never renege on a bet"

"Oh yeah?" Lando said with a smirk.

Han just waved his finger at Lando with suspicion. "Now you aren't still holding that against me? Are you buddy?"

"Me…never…" He smiled back at Han.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Han?" Anakin asked him with a smirk.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Han replied while looking at Lando in a way to get him to shut up.

Lando laughed while Han continued to look at him suspiciously. Han didn't want Lando telling his in-laws all his past gambling secrets so he tried to change the subject. "So are you guys going to help or not?"

Anakin and Luke looked at each other shaking their heads and laughing at the exchange between the old friends. "Sure." Anakin said. "Just show us where you want us to start."

--------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours of tinkering; but between the five of them, they were able to figure out what the problem was with the hyper drive and fix it. Anakin even made some suggestions on how to improve upon it and Han agreed to let Anakin make the modifications.

Anakin and Luke were still finishing up the modifications, so Han and Lando decided to head over to the wash area to start to clean up. They were both rubbing the grease off their hands when they both turned back the Falcon to watch father and son work.

Lando was still amazed that Han was willing to let his father-in-law anywhere near the Falcon after everything that had happened in the past, so he decided to question his friend about it ."I never would have thought you'd ever let Vader work on the Falcon, Han?"

"Me either." Han cringed at Lando's casual use of Anakin's former identity. "Hey Lando…please don't call him that anymore. He doesn't deserve that, even in jest."

Lando turned to Han with surprise. "I'm sorry buddy. I won't. But…"

"You didn't see the pain he was in after he interrogated Ang, Lando. If you did, you'd understand." Han wanted Lando to understand the pain Anakin had been going through.

"Oh?" Lando said looking at Han with concern. He'd never seen Han so serious before. "Why the change of heart all the sudden, Han? It never bothered you before?"

"Well, the way I see it, Lando, he's been through enough. Just watching him these few days, struggling with the fear of losing his wife and child…" Han then turned to Lando with compassion on his face. "…I don't know what I'd do if I knew Leia was in danger. And he went through it alone before."

Lando was beginning to see Han's point. "You mean before he became, Vader?"

"Yeah…I guess that's what I'm saying."

Lando looked back at Han with a glint of fear in his eyes as all of what Han just told him sunk in. "Hey Han…You don't think we have to worry about him…you know…turning again…do you?"

"No…" Han said with a bit of surprise in tone. "Why would you think that? He's made it very clear we don't have to worry about that."

"I don't know, Han." Lando wasn't entirely convinced. "It's just something you said. I hope for all our sakes, you're right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luke said as he and his father approached. They both could tell that Han and Lando had been having a serious conversation about something and was wondering what it was that concerned them so much.

"Oh, nothing. We're just talking." Han said trying not to let on to anything. "But, hey, great job with the Falcon guys. I can't wait to see what she'll do now."

"Well…she's a wonderful piece of machinery, Han." Anakin said looking back at the Falcon and then back at Han with a smile. "I think you'll be quite pleased."

"I just wish Leia agreed with you. She still thinks it's a wonderful piece of junk." Han replied.

They all laughed. But then Anakin realized the time and started to feel concern for Padme again. He wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. "Well…I better get home. Padme, will be wondering where I am."

"Me too." Han said in agreement. "Leia, will have my hide if I'm not home in time for dinner. See you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight." Luke replied. Lando and Luke watched as the other two men left to be with their wives for the evening and then began to wonder what they were going to do with themselves. Lando then turned to Luke.

"Well Luke…I guess it's just you and me." Then They heard Chewie growl from behind them. _Oops! _"Sorry, Chewie. You too." Lando yelled behind him. Chewie growled that the apology was accepted.

"Any idea's what to do for dinner, Lando?" Luke asked.

"Well…we could go to Dex's again." Lando suggested.

Chewie growled a question at them. "Yes, I think they'll accept Wookies at Dex's, Chewie." Luke responded.

"Ok. Then Dex's it is." Lando replied.

------------------------------------------

The next morning Padme and Anakin arrived in the hanger with their luggage and 3PO and R2 in tow. Han and Chewie were already there, loading supplies on the Falcon, and Lando was onboard doing a pre-flight checklist.

"Han!" Anakin yelled out as they approached.

Han looked over at the couple while giving Chewie the parcel he had in his arms. "Hey! I'll be right there to help with that luggage." Han then jogged towards them and looked around. "Where's Luke?"

"Right here, Han." Luke said as he came in just behind his parents. They all turned to greet him.

"Good morning, Luke." Anakin said as Padme hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Padme released her son from her embrace and started looking around for Leia. "Han, I thought Leia was going to try to come see us off today."

Han took Padme's luggage from her. "She wanted to be here, but you know…duty calls. She wanted me to tell you she'd contact us as soon as we reach Naboo."

Padme looked at the ground with disappointment. "Oh…I know how that can be some times. I was just hoping we might be able to see her before we left."

Han smiled at Padme with understanding. "Come on…let's get on board. We've got to get going if we're going to stay on schedule."

Han carried Padme's two suitcases while. She followed Han while Anakin and Luke carried their own luggage on board. As soon as they were all on the ship, Han headed towards the storage area with Padme's things; and Chewie took the rest of the suitcases from the others and followed him. They all looked around for a place to sit and decided that Luke, Anakin and Padme would sit around the holochess table for takeoff.

Han and Chewie were just on their way passed to go to the cockpit when Padme started to get the feeling they were forgetting something. Then she realized what it was. "Where are the droids?" Padme asked looking around.

Han hearing Padme's concerned voice decided to jump in. "I'll go find them." He headed for the ramp and poked his head outside just in time to see the two droids having one of their famous arguments.

"R2, What do you mean?" 3PO said.

R2 let out a series of beeps in reply.

"Well you ungrateful bucket of bolts."

_Here we go again. Do they ever change? _"Hey! Golden Rod!"

"Yes, Captain Solo?" 3PO said as he turned towards the Falcon to see Han glaring at them.

"Get on board or you'll be floating to Naboo!"

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, Sir." 3PO said to Han then turned to R2. "See what you made me do. We almost missed our ride."

R2 let out another series of beeps as they made their way to the ramp of the Falcon.

"What do you mean it's my fault we didn't hear Captain Solo…"

Han just rolled his eyes as the droids followed him up the ramp and he closed it. _It's going to be a long trip._

--------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

Thrawn was sitting at the board room table when Mara entered wearing the green pants suit she had been given earlier in the week. Various other officers were also there. Thrawn had contacted her to let her know that he had just learned some news that would interest her and had requested that she join them there. Thrawn looked over to the door as she appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Mara. We were just discussing your mission and the perfect opportunity that has presented itself." Thrawn said as she sat down in the nearest available seat. "We just received word that, as we speak, Senator Amidala is traveling to her home planet of Naboo. It is a relatively unprotected and peaceful planet, so you should have no problem obtaining your goal there."

Mara looked up at Thrawn with surprise. _I didn't realize it would be happening so soon. _"But if Anakin and Luke Skywalker are with her, that should make things difficult. I need time to plan."

"Ah, but you're Mara Jade, the 'Emperor's Hand'. A couple of Jedi should be no problem for your talents, especially if you take a Ysalamir with you."

_I wish I could be that confident._ Mara thought to herself.

Just then the holo comm beeped, taking everyone's attention off of Mara. They all turned to see a lieutenant appear on the screen

"Yes, what is it?" Thrawn answered.

"Uh, Sir. Master C'Baoth is demanding to speak with you."

Thrawn sighed. _What does he want now? _"Ok, Lieutenant, transfer the call in here."

"Actually, sir. I mean he's here, on board the ship…and he wants to speak with you."

Thrawn looked at the screen with shock. "WHAT! Why wasn't I notified?"

"He just arrived, Sir." The lieutenant looked back him very uneasy.

"Very well, Lieutenant…send him in…" Thrawn paused. "…and make sure the Ysalamiri are moved to various areas around the ship."

"Yes, Sir." And the Lieutenant was gone.

Mara perked up with some interest. _So I'm finally going to meet this mad man. Now I can determine for myself how crazy he truly is._

She didn't have to wait long to see just how crazy he was. C'Baoth came boldly into the board room. "It looks like I'm here just in time." C'Baoth said while looking around the room with crazed eyes.

Thrawn, trying to make the best of this unexpected visit, tried to keep his cool. "Yes, perfect timing as always, Master C'Baoth. Please sit down. We were just discussing that mission to kidnap Padme Amidala."

C'Baoth didn't bother to sit down, he just continued to walk around the room. "Good. Who will be accompanying me?" C'Baoth said as he rubbed his hands together and looked around the table. "Is the 'Emperor's Hand' here?"

_What? _Thrawn tried to appear unruffled by C'Baoth's abruptness. "Yes, she is. She is right over there." He said while pointing to Mara.

"Good! I want to be there when we capture Senator Amidala, so I'm going to lead the mission myself. You, of course, can accompany me." He proclaimed while looking at Mara with those crazed eyes that gave her the creeps.

_Wow! This guy really is insane._ Mara thought to herself. "Certainly." She said with reluctance.

"Very good. And I've brought the cloaking device for the ship. That should make things easier, I think."

_Maybe he's not as crazy as I thought._ Mara thought. "Well…that will certainly make the mission easier."

"Good, then it's settled. We leave as soon as a shuttle can be fitted with the device." Then C'Baoth turned towards the door and left the board room just as suddenly as he came.

Everyone watched him leave on with confusion and Mara looked over to see Thrawn's reaction to all this. It wasn't what she expected. He was smiling from ear to ear and didn't seem at all surprised by the whole incident.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, you are ok with this?" Mara finally asked him.

"I have to admit. He may be insane…but he may just guarantee the success of your mission." He said with a smile still on his face. _Soon I'll know what other secrets lie in Mt. Tantiss._

_Ok. I guess if he's ok with it, I am. _"Very well…I'll assist in the preparation of our shuttle." Mara then got up and headed for the door but Thrawn stopped her.

"And Mara,…" She turned back towards him.. "…the only advice I can give you is to let him think he's in charge. And you shouldn't have to worry about him using any Jedi tricks on you as long as you carry a Ysalamir on your back." He then gave her that smile that she didn't quite trust. "Just remember what I promised you if you succeed on this mission."

"Yes Admiral. I will report to you as soon as we've captured Senator Amidala."

Mara then left the board room and headed towards the hanger bay. _What am I getting myself into?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Author's Note: If you read Chapter 16 prior to 5/13/06, you may want to re-read it before proceeding. I wasn't too happy with how it was written, so I made some changes._

_Naboo_

The trip from Couresant didn't seem as long as Han thought. The droids actually behaved themselves…Well…for them anyway.

Padme expressed a wish to stay at her family's lake front retreat during their stay. So as soon as the Millennium Falcon set down in Thead, they made arrangements to have all of their luggage taken there ahead of them. But Padme needed to meet with Prince Nalan and the new queen, Queen Madeline, concerning a local matter between the Gungans and the people of Thead.

Apparently, there was a disagreement as to who had rights to the waterways that flowed near Gungan City. Since Padme had been instrumental in the truce between these two species that share Naboo, Prince Nalan and Queen Madeline thought she would be the perfect person to serve as moderator during their meetings to discuss the issue. The Gungans, who have great respect for Padme as the former Queen Amidala of Naboo, agreed to her involvement as moderator and the meetings were set for the day of her arrival.

As had been discussed prior to their departure from Couresant, Han, Lando and Chewie took off for Hijarna for the meeting with their old smuggling colleagues. So it was up to Anakin and Luke to watch over Padme during the meetings and during their stay at the lake retreat, which was only a short boat trip away from Thead.

Anakin and Luke sat in the back of the room keeping their watch through the meetings. Neither of them were very interested in the politics, but they sat and listened knowing that Padme would probably like to discuss the situation with them later. Anakin just hoped that the matter could be resolved quickly, so they can get her back to the more secure interior and Couresant. Being this close to the Outer Rim Territories made him extremely nervous for her safety.

"Meesa think that the Naboo still think theysa own all oursa planet." One Gungan leader argued. "Theysa crowd oursa main waterway that flows into the Gungan City Lake. Thissa increase in activity causes too much disruption to force shields in Gungan City."

"But we need that waterway to transport many of the products we produce in Thead to other settlements across Naboo." Queen Madeline said.

"Yousa have speeders. Yousa can usesa them."

"But we can't transport large quantities long distances and to use a starship just isn't economical." Prince Nalan interjected.

"May I say something?" Padme spoke up. She'd been sitting there listening to them go around in circles for over an hour trying to understand what their predicament was and trying to think how to resolve it. She hadn't thought of a solution yet, but wanted to at least get them talking solutions instead of just arguing about it.

"Yes, Senator." Queen Madaline said.

"Perhaps what we really should be discussing are some solutions. Therefore, I propose the idea of each group meeting separately to discuss possible compromises, and then we will meet back here in two days time to hear both sides. Perhaps then, the solution to this dispute will present itself." Padme waited patiently as both groups thought about and discussed her proposal amongst themselves, hoping they could at least agree on that and let the meeting be adjourned.

"Meesa agree with Senator Amidala." The leader of the Gungan group finally said.

"I also agree." Queen Madeline said.

"Good. Then this meeting is adjourned and we will meet again in two days time, same time."

Everyone stood up as Padme rose to her feet and left the room with royal authority. Anakin and Luke got up and then proceeded out the side door to meet her in the hall.

"Padme!" Anakin shouted to get her attention. Padme stopped and turned to smile at her husband and son as they approached, the long train of her blue gown turning with her. "That went rather well, didn't it?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped." Padme responded. It looked like it was going to be an ongoing problem she wasn't sure could be resolved. "I'm not sure how we're going to resolve this, Ani."

"History has proven the Gungan's and Naboo can get along, Mother. They'll come to some kind of agreement." Luke tried to assure her.

"Yes, but that was when the survival of the Naboo was on the line. This dispute is about the survival of each species on Naboo and how they effecting each other."

"I have confidence in you, Padme." Anakin said as he put his arms around her and smiled down at her. "You'll be able to get them to agree on something."

"I hope you're right, Ani." Padme replied. Anakin always did have a way of making her believe in herself.

"So…what do you say about us heading for the lake retreat. I'm very interested in seeing where you were secretly married." Luke said while Anakin looked at him with confusion.

"Who told you about that?"

"I did." Padme told her husband with a smile and looking into his sparkling, blue eyes. "Before you returned to us, Luke asked how we first met and about places that held a lot of meaning to us."

"Oh…and did you also tell him that was where we had our first kiss?" Anakin responded while looking deeply into her lovely brown eyes.

"Yes." They were getting very involved with each other.

"Eh…hem…" Luke interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt, but shouldn't we continue this personal conversation elsewhere." Luke had noticed all the other delegates emerging from the meeting. "We're getting an audience."

Both Anakin and Padme blushed and broke away from each other. "You're right. We'll discuss this further at home." Padme smiled at her son. "Let's go." She said while taking first Anakin's and then Luke's hands and wrapping them around her arms. And they left the palace towards the boat that would take them to the lake retreat.

------------------------------------------

_Imperial Shuttle Titus_

It had been a very long trip for Mara to Naboo. They couldn't turn the cloaking device on while still in hyper space, so they had to drop out of light speed many parsecs away and travel the rest of the way using only the sub-light engines. Mara had been piloting with C'Baoth acting as co-pilot…and C'Baoth was driving Mara…crazy.

"As soon as we land, Mara, I will accompany you." C'Baoth told her.

Mara cringed. The last thing she needed was this lunatic following her everywhere. She couldn't very well be very stealthy with him following her making outbursts and changing her plan every second on just a whim, something he tried to do ten times during the course of the trip. She counted. "Actually, with all due respect Master C'Baoth, I think the plan will go much easier if only one of us goes. Besides, someone needs to stay with the ship in case we need to make a fast getaway." _Maybe he'll go for that._

"But you will need my help fighting the Jedi."

"I'll have one of the two the Ysalamiri with me. So they won't be able to use the Force. I'll be fine alone." Mara decided to bringing two Ysalamiri would be best, one for each of them. So they could at least hide their Force signatures.

"I still don't understand why we had to bring those horrible creatures with us. If we both went, we'd have no trouble fighting the Jedi." C'Baoth said with irritation.

"As I explained before, we need the Ysalamir to not only help me with the kidnapping, but it will also disguise our presence from them. Anakin and Luke Skywalker are very sensitive to Force signatures. They will detect us before we even land, making even the cloaking device useless." Mara explained. _That is partly the truth anyway. The other was to protect myself from this nut._

"Oh very well…I'll stay with the ship…But I still don't like it."

Mara sighed with relief and smiled to herself. _Thank the Force!_

The cloaking device had been activated as soon as they had come out of hyper space, so they went undetected as they landed the shuttle near Thead. But it was then that she realized that the Ysalamiri were also keeping her from detecting where to find her target. She knew that Anakin and/or Luke Skywalker would be some where near Senator Amidala, so finding her using the Force would be easy. But considering she was carrying the child of Anakin Skywalker, she would probably be able to detect her even if the Senator was alone. But Mara knew the chances of that happening would be very slim. _I'll have to leave the ship without the Ysalamir and risk being detected to locate her._ _Blast those Ysalamiri!_

Mara turned the shuttle's engines off as soon as they touched down in a clearing near a forest and turned to C'Baoth. "Master C'Baoth, I'll need to leave the ship for a few minutes without the Ysalamiri to see if I can sense where Senator Amidala is."

"I could find her faster with my skills."

"Master, I think it would be better if I do it. You're so strong in the Force,…" _Wouldn't hurt to feed his ego. _"…there is more of a possibility that they will sense you. If I do it, maybe they won't."

"Ok. Mara you do it." "C'Baoth said with a huff and crossing his arms over his chest. He turned away from her to look out the front window.

_Good._ "I won't be too long." Mara then got up and pushed the button for the ramp to be lowered. She just hoped that she parked the shuttle far enough away that no one saw the ramp or her as she descended it. It was nighttime on Naboo when they landed, so hopefully the darkness will hide her from anyone's view…_I hope_.

Mara walked a few meters away from the shuttle but still couldn't sense anything. _I must get farther away._ She started to jog at a fast pace, going farther into the forest, until she finally felt it…the Force nudging at her senses. Mara stopped and closed her eyes to try to concentrate. _Now where are you? _She reached out as far as her limited senses would allow and then she sensed them. _There you are._ She smiled.

It was then she heard the voice…_Goooodd. Now make sure you kill Anakin and Luke Skywalker._

Mara covered her ears…but that didn't help the voice to go away. "Who are you! She shouted into the darkness. _"I'm your Master. Heh..Heh…Heh. They killed me, Mara, so you're going to kill them."_ And then the voice was gone.

Mara couldn't believe her ears. _I think I've been hanging around that crazy Jedi too long. Now I'm hearing voices._ She was completely disturbed by what had just happened and ran back to the shuttle, still trying to dismiss it as just being in her mind.

When she arrived back at the shuttle, C'Baoth was not waiting there for her. "Great!" Now where is he?" She looked through the entire shuttle looking for any sign of him…but what disturbed her the most was the fact that both the Ysalsmiri were still there. _They'll detect us for sure now! Ugh!_

She grabbed one of the Ysalamir and fastened it to her backpack. Then ran back down the ramp and headed in the direction she had sensed the Skywalkers' Force signatures.

---------------------------------------------

When the Skywalkers had arrived at the lake front retreat, they were surprised to see Sylvia waiting for them there. When she heard that they were coming back to Naboo, she requested to be the personal servant to the Senator, of which Padme was pleased. She reminded her so much of Dorme that it made her feel like it was old times.

After dinner Anakin and Padme went out to the balcony where they had had first kissed and watched the sunset. They held each other close and passionately kissed…just as they did on their wedding day. What a wonderful time that was.

They had shown Luke the balcony while they were waiting for dinner to be served and, knowing his parents probably would like to spend some time alone there, excused himself to the library for the evening.

When the sun finally set, they headed to their bedroom and spent time talking and enjoying each other's company until they finally decided it was time to get ready for bed. Luke decided to stay up and read a holobook he'd found in the library that had perked his interest. Besides, he was just about as nervous as his father about them being their on Naboo and couldn't sleep.

Anakin couldn't sleep either, so instead he decided to meditate while still keeping his senses on the look out for anything unusual. Padme had fallen asleep, cuddling up against him, and he held her close as he entered this meditative state. It was during this time that he sensed it…a weak and then a strong dark Force signature.

"Padme. Wake up." Anakin said to her and gently shook her.

Padme's eyes opened. "What's wrong, Ani?" As she pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked at her husband with concern.

Anakin got up and called his light saber to his hand and ignited it. "They're here."

"The kidnappers?" She was now getting up and pulling her robe on. She walked over behind Anakin.

"Yes." He said as they heard a knock on the door, which startled them both. "Who is it?" Anakin asked.

"It's me…Luke." Anakin walked over to the door and opened it. Luke was standing outside the door with his green light saber ignited. "You sensed it too?"

"Yes, Luke. Come in." Luke then came into his parent's bedroom and Anakin shut the door. They looked over at Padme.

Padme was now sitting on the bed rubbing her belly. "I think our baby is sensing it too." She looked at Anakin with concern. "Our baby is doing summersaults."

Just then the bedroom window shattered. Padme screamed. Anakin and Luke jumped into action, light sabers humming and flashing as the man from Anakin's dreams stood in front of them with a red light saber ignited. He came at them, full attack.

"Padme, stay behind us!" Anakin shouted to her as she jumped up off the bed and tried her best to stay out of their way as they continued to fight the mysterious man with the white beard.

This man, whoever he was, was very skilled with a light saber and in using the Force. He was also making objects fly at them to try to throw them off and then when Anakin finally was able to disarm him of his light saber, the man started to use Force lightening on them. Anakin and Luke did their best to reflect the lightening with their light sabers, but it was becoming more difficult. He was backing all three Skywalkers closer and closer to the bedroom door until the lightening abruptly stopped and the man looked at his hands with confusion.

The door behind them slammed open and they all turned around at the noise. Padme screamed. There was Mara with a Ysalamir on her back. She had grabbed Padme and held her by the throat. She had a blaster on her. "Drop the light sabers or she's dead." She said.

Not wanting any harm to come to Padme, Anakin and Luke turned off their light sabers and put them on the floor. Padme looked at them with fear in her eyes. "Now kick them over here." She ordered them and they complied.

It was then that they heard that insane laughter coming from behind them and Anakin froze. _It's happening NO!_

"If you follow us, she's dead." Mara then pulled Padme back into the hall and the mysterious man rushed passed them to follow her. They heard Padme screaming and struggling. They felt so helpless as they heard the sound of a water speeder start and head down the lake.

"NO! This can't be happening, Luke!" Both men called their light sabers to their hands, igniting them, and then ran out to the dock just in time to see the water speeder shrink into the distance. The other two speeders were sinking into the lake.

"NO!" Anakin fell to his knees, dropping his light saber and started crying with frustration. All they could do was helplessly watch as his wife and baby vanished. "NOOO!" Anakin shouted again as Luke also dropped to his knees and put his arms around his father's shoulders.

"We'll get her back, Father. They won't harm her as long as she is still carrying the baby." Luke tried to assure him.

Anakin just continued to weep uncontrollably, burying his face in his hands. _I hope I'm right or we'll lose Father too._ _I must keep hope alive for him. _Luke thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------

_Hijarna_

Han, Lando and Chewie were sitting in what appeared to be a long closed restaurant on the planet of Hijarna listening to various smugglers talking about the rising problem of the Empire attacking their freighters. As they had heard, Talon Karrde was there and they made sure they sat near his table so they could have an opportunity to talk to him. It was then that Han's comm link beeped. "Yeah, what is it Golden Rod?" 3PO and R2 had accompanied them on their trip and had stayed on the Falcon.

"Sir, we just received an urgent message from Master Luke! He wishes to speak to you right away, Sir."

"Did he say what it's about?" By this time Lando and Chewie were looking at him with concern.

"Miss Padme has been kidnapped…by the Empire!" All three dropped their jaws.

"We'll be right there. Tell him to hold on." Han told 3PO. And they all started to get up to leave. Karrde overhearing their conversation, decided to follow them.

"Han!" Karrde shouted to him. They all stopped and turned towards the Karrde as he approached.

"Karrde?" Han said.

"Did I hear something about a woman being kidnapped by the Empire?"

All three men looked at Karrde cautiously. "Yes." Han answered him with confusion.

"Well…they also took one of my subordinates recently. Someone I really care about. I'd like to help if I can. I was hoping I'd learn something about her whereabouts from someone here, hoping someone may have seen her." Han, Lando and Chewie looked at him and then at each other wondering if they should trust him. But as far as smugglers go, he was one of the most trustworthy. "Please, let me help." Karrde pleaded.

_Why not? _"Sure. What can you tell us?" Han said as they all continued to run towards the Falcon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Couresant_

It had been two months since Padme's disappearance from Naboo. Anakin had become a man possessed…obsessed with finding any information that can possibly lead to his wife's whereabouts. And Luke and Leia were getting extremely worried about him. He wouldn't eat, he hardly slept and he would disappear for days on end without telling anyone where he was going. When asked, he'd only say he was following a lead. But Luke knew better. He knew his father was mourning the loss of his wife and child, felt helpless on how to find them and often just wanted to be alone…to escape from everything and everyone. He wasn't sure exactly where his father went; but Luke knew if he truly had leads, he would have shared them with the family.

Immediately after hearing of the news of her mother's disappearance, Leia called an emergency session of the Senate to submit a plea to them…that the kidnapping of a senator, any senator, was clearly an act of war and the Empire needed to be dealt with and her mother found. It took some time and convincing to get enough senators to agree with her, but finally there was a majority vote to proceed with an attack of the Empire in Saleucami system. Leia sighed with relief as the final count came in, in favor of the attack. _Perhaps now we can end this ongoing threat and find Mother._

When Karrde arrived on Couresant with Han and the others, shortly after Padme's disappearance, he revealed that Mara Jade was the woman from his group that had been taken and was shocked to hear Anakin and Luke say that she had actually been involved in the kidnapping. He insisted that there must be something more to her involvement. Something he was still insisting upon even two months later.

"I still can't believe that Mara would resort to kidnapping for the Empire. She hates the Empire!" Karrde said as he paced around Leia's office. "I know her…She would never put a child in harms way and kidnapping isn't her style."

"No, just assassinations are." Anakin said as he looked up from his chair at Karrde with weary, sad eyes. "I knew her as the 'Emperor's Hand'. She was much higher up in the Imperial ranks than she obviously let you know and power was something she always craved. Padme and our child are just pawns to her." He then looked down at his folded hands, trying to hide his frustration.

"The 'Emperor's Hand'?…Mara an assassin?" Karrde was shocked. He'd never heard Anakin refer to her quite like that before and couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't think it was relevant." Anakin said looking at Karrde again with anger and frustration in his eyes this time. "I thought her actions spoke loud enough for you to realize that she isn't the kind of person you thought her to be." Anakin's look started to unnerve Karrde. He heard that Anakin had been Darth Vader and seeing him like this was only starting to confirm it.

Luke was watching his father with increased concern. He, too, noticed the darkness that was creeping back into Anakin's very being; and knew his father's nerves were severely frayed. The lack of sleep and proper nutrition were really starting to take their toll; and Luke knew he had to do something quick, or his father would be heading down the dark path again. "Father, perhaps we should get you home. Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to accomplish anything."

"Luke, I'm fine!" He snapped at him. "Now stop treating me like some fragile thing that's going to break!"

"Father, Luke's right…You don't look well. You need to get some rest." Leia said with concern on her face from behind her desk. She wanted to run over and try to comfort her father. She knew he was in a lot of pain and felt so helpless to make it go away. But she knew if she tried to embrace and comfort him, it would only serve to irritate him even further because he had expressed many times that he didn't want their pity.

Anakin started to soften and looked at his daughter with a sighed. He knew his children were concerned about him; and he, too, was starting to feel the darkness creeping up on him, which was scaring him. _I have to pull myself together._ He turned to his son who was sitting right next to him. "I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Luke was a little startled by this sudden change of attitude, but was glad of it. "It's ok, Father." He replied while getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin then turned to Karrde who was now standing next to Leia's desk looking at him cautiously. "And Karrde, I also owe you an apology. I shouldn't be taking this out on you either. It's not your fault and I'm sorry."

"An apology isn't necessary." Karrde was starting to feel a little bit more at ease. He understood that Anakin was under a lot of stress; and upon seeing his improved attitude; he knew that he was at least trying to stay sane through all of this. "I understand all this has been very stressful for you, for all of us."

Anakin nodded with agreement and respect.

"Father, will you let me take you home?" Luke finally said. "I can stay with you while you sleep."

"I can't sleep, Luke. Every time I try, I just have more dreams about your mother being in a horrible place or in danger."

Han, who had been listening to all of this from the lounge off to the side, was just as concerned for his father-in-law and wanted to get his mind off things. "Hey, I'll come over too. We can all stay up and play Sabacc." Han got up and walked over to where everyone else was. "Come on…What do ya say?" He said with a smile and putting his hands on his hips.

Anakin looked at Han with his weary eyes and tried to smile. He knew that Han was just trying to cheer him up and get his mind off the seriousness of the situation. "Thanks, Han. I appreciate what you're trying to do…but…"

"No…buts. Come on…" With that Han went over and grabbed one of Anakin's arms and then Luke followed suit and grabbed his father's other arm, getting him to his feet. Anakin tried to object but then let them lead him to the door. "Don't wait up, Hun." Han said over his shoulder as they led Anakin out the door.

After they left Karrde turned to Leia who was still staring at the door. "He truly does love his wife, doesn't he?" Leia turned over to Karrde and weakly smiled at him. "We all love her. She's a part of us and Father feels like he failed her again."

Karrde didn't wait for an explanation to Leia's remark. He didn't need one. He understood and would do his best to get the information they all desired….He, too, felt he failed. He thought he failed Mara. And he was going to do his best to find where Senator Amidala is being held and, in turn, find Mara Jade. _I just know there's more to her involvement. I just know it._

----------------------------------

By the time they had left the Senate Building the sun had set and it was well on its way to being night time. Anakin sat in silence as Luke drove them to the apartment and on the way there he decided his family was right. He should at least try to get some sleep. So when they reached the apartment, he excused himself to the bedroom. Han and Luke had no objections and said they would stay to play a few hands of Sabacc and then try to get some sleep themselves, sleeping on the two couches in the living room so Anakin wouldn't have to be alone.

Anakin thanked them with a weak smile, then walked into the bedroom and looked around. It was so lonely and cold without Padme there, but he had to try to get some sleep. He knew he had too. He didn't want to snap like that again at the people who were trying to help and who also cared for his beloved Padme.

He went into the refresher and looked into the mirror over the sink, looking at the dark circles under his eyes and his now pale complexion. _Leia's right, you're not looking very good Anakin._ He said to himself.

He washed his face, got his pajamas on, and then slowly crawled into bed, turned the light off and pulled the covers up over him. But the sleepiness he was starting to feel earlier had escaped him and he found himself just laying there, staring at the ceiling, afraid to go to sleep.

"_Anakin."_

Upon hearing the voice, Anakin propped himself on his elbows and looked at a young ghostly image of Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan."

"_Anakin, I've been watching you and you've got me worried."_

"Take a number." Anakin said as he plopped his head back onto the pillow and started to look at the ceiling again, then covered his eyes with his right arm. _Not another one._

"_I came to let you know that Padme and your child are very safe. Mara Jade is looking after them."_

Recognition of the name made Anakin shoot back up into a sitting position, propping himself up with his hands this time. "Mara Jade? She's the one who kidnapped her!" Anakin said with shock and confusion.

"_Anakin, things aren't as they appear. Mara is just as much of a victim in this as Padme is. The only reason she agreed to help with the kidnapping was to make sure that no harm comes to Padme or your child, especially your child. She knew that if she didn't somehow intervene, that a worse fate might befall them."_

Anakin was now lying down again, staring at the ceiling. "I have to admit. Even when she served the Emperor, she had lines she didn't cross. Perhaps you're right, Obi-Wan, and I misjudged her…She even called me on the carpet for some things I did when I was Vader." He rolled over on his side and was looking at Obi-Wan again. "And I respected her for it too. So you're right. The Mara Jade I knew wouldn't let anything happen to a child."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a smile. _"It's good to see you thinking rationally again. Now you should try to get some sleep."_ And then he was gone.

"Wait! Obi-Wan, where is she? Do you know?"

"_You will hear soon. Be patient.."_

Something about Obi-Wan's visit helped calm Anakin and soon he drifted off into a deep sleep. The next thing Anakin knew, he heard the clinking of dishes coming from somewhere in the apartment and the sunlight was streaming through the window blinds. _How long have I been sleeping?_

He felt groggy and stumbled into the refresher to get cleaned up, then went back into the bedroom to pull on his Jedi robes and put his boots on. When he reached the dining area, he saw not only Han and Luke, but Leia there as well, starting to clean up the breakfast dishes.

Luke looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, just as he was picking his dirty plate up to take to the kitchen. "Father." He said with a smile. "You're finally awake. Good Morning."

"Hey, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. "Han said with a teasing smile.

"What time is it?" Anakin asked with a yawn.

"Oh…8 o'clock on Saturday." Leia responded as she took Luke's dish from him.

"SATURDAY! I've been sleeping two days!"

"Yup. And we're glad of it. You look like a new man." Han responded with a smile.

"And we're glad you finally woke up..." Luke said with excitement. "…because Karrde called us this morning with a lead on where Mother is."

Anakin looked at Luke with shock then happiness. "That's great news!" Anakin hadn't felt this happy in months.

"Yeah…if you didn't wake up soon, we were going to wake you up just to tell you the good news." Leia added.

"Well…where is she?" Anakin asked with eagerness. All three of them became silent. "What?" Anakin was afraid to ask.

"Well…We're not exactly sure...where." Luke said. "We just have a name of a place, but we can't find it on any of the maps." Anakin looked at his son and sadness started to engulf him again.

"Father, you don't happen to know where Mt. Tantiss is?" Leia asked. "We seem to understand that it was a secret base the Emperor had where he kept his most secret experiments and weapons. One of Karrde's men went to a bar on an Imperial held world and overheard a drunk Imperial officer bragging about how Thrawn had found it; and that they were holding a famous senator there because the crazy curator wants her baby before he will reveal any of its secrets."

Anakin sighed with relief at the news that Padme was, indeed, safe as Obi-Wan had told him. But then his thoughts turned to Leia's question. He didn't remember Palpatine ever mentioning such a place…But, of course, he knew that the Emperor didn't totally trust him with everything. He suspected it was because of the story he once told him in the theater all those years ago. Anakin had realized later that the apprentice in Palpatine's story, the apprentice who killed Darth Plagueis the Wise, was most likely Palpatine himself. Fearing that he, then Darth Vader, might do the same to him, Palpatine most likely didn't tell him about this place.

"No." Anakin finally answered. "Palpatine kept some secrets from me. I guess he didn't quite trust me enough to share the location of this base."

"Well…at least it's a start. Maybe Captain Ang can tell us something." Leia suggested.

Anakin looked at Leia with seriousness, shaking his head stubbornly, and waving his index finger at her. "Oh no, if you're thinking about having me interrogate him again…I can't."

Leia hadn't meant that and looked at him with concern. "Oh no, I didn't mean that…" She paused. "He's actually been being more cooperative these days. You were right about him, Father, he doesn't have any desire to die. With the list of crimes the Senate Committee finally put together, the death penalty was looming over his head, so the plea bargain we offered him was looking more agreeable to him. He's been a great source of information lately, especially in regards to our plan to attack the Empire."

"Personally, as I've been tellin' Leia, I think Ang thinks we're going sick Darth Vader on him again if he didn't start talkin'." Han said with a smirk, trying to make light of the situation.

"Han!" Leia scolded him.

Anakin was in better spirits this morning and couldn't help but snicker at Han's response. "It's alright, Leia. Perhaps you right, Han." He said to Han with a smile. "And maybe you have a point. Perhaps just my presence will be enough to convince him to talk if he becomes reluctant to tell us anything."

"Are you sure, Father?" Luke asked with concern.

"Yes, as long as someone else is asking the questions. I don't see why not." Anakin started to smirk again. "I'll just sit in the room and give him the evil eye." He then squinted his eyes at Luke in jest. _This could actually be fun._

They all laughed as Leia and Luke continued to clean the table off. Anakin watched them with confused look on his face. "Don't I get any breakfast? I'm starving." They had been so caught up in this hopeful news that they had completely forgotten he hadn't had breakfast and were glad to see he had his appetite was back.

"Sure!" Leia said. "Sit down and I'll bring you something." Anakin sat down at the table and Leia brought out a dish, setting it in front of her father. He hadn't realized how hungry he truly was until then and dug right in. They all joined him with cups of java juice, happy that he was finally eating something more than just enough to keep him alive.

Luke looked at his father and smiled. It was also good to finally see the sparkle of hope in his father's eyes again.

--------------------------------------------------

_Wayland – Mt. Tantiss_

Padme sat at the table in her cell, picking at her food. She knew she had to eat something; but she couldn't help but worry about what would happen to her baby after she gave birth. She had already accepted the possibility that she will be killed once C'Baoth had the child and her only concern now was for her child…Anakin's child…and its future. She knew life with C'Baoth would only twist their child's little mind into serving the dark side of the Force and to hate any good in the galaxy. She cried herself to sleep every night at the thought.

How she dreamed that this time they could be a true family and raise this child and possibly others…as they wanted to do with Luke and Leia. But as time went on with no sign of rescue, Padme began to lose hope. C'Baoth repeatedly bragged to her how secret the facility is and that escape was impossible…which at first she tried to ignore and refused to believe…but time and disappointments had chipped away at her confidence.

Then there was Thrawn…The closer it came to her due date, the more he kept coming around wanting to know if the child had been born yet because C'Baoth refused to give him any more technology until he had the padawan Thrawn promised him. Hearing of his impatience just added to Padme's frustration and fears. She lived in terror that C'Baoth, as crazy as he is, would just take the baby early, before it was time.

Not feeling that hungry and feeling sick with grief over her situation, she decided she should just try to go to sleep. So she very carefully got up from the table and waddled over the bed to sit down. The end of her pregnancy was certainly near and she rubbed her now very large belly as she lay down on the bed…Tears started running down her cheeks until she finally drifted off into a troubled slumber.

---------------------------------------

Mara was outside taking one of her routine walks through the Wayland forest. Wayland is such a beautiful planet and she loved these walks, especially since they got her away from the frustrations and terrors of Mt. Tantiss.

At first, C'Baoth was leery about her going off alone without him knowing where, but she had gradually gained his trust enough that he allowed her this one freedom. She felt almost as much of a prisoner of Padme.

She hated seeing Padme in so much emotional pain; but she was still torn as to what to do. The thought of being the second in command of the Empire, something she'd wanted for a long time, was still being waved in front of her by Thrawn every time he visited. It was still a very tempting offer to her. But she knew in order for it to happen, C'Baoth had to be given the Skywalker baby and Padme killed…a deal that she increasingly didn't like.

At first Padme had been very spirited and stubborn…She thought for sure that her family would be able to find her and rescue her. She watched as Padme also tried to look for a means of escape and the loss of hope as she found none. Mt. Tantiss has one way in and one way out. That was something Mara learned very quickly as did Padme. No, the only way Padme was getting out of here was if someone rescues her or they carry her out it a body bag. Mara cringed at the thought. _I can't let that happen._

She had come to respect Padme and her courage. There was a time when she wouldn't care about other people, just herself. But then she joined Talon Karrde…a man of honor…someone who respected the sanctity of life and took care of his own. Those years with his group had changed her. She'd never known such comradery and sense of family before…It was something that had been missing from her life for a very long time.

Mara couldn't take it any longer…_I have to do something to help Padme and that baby._ It was then that she decided to take action. She jogged to the nearest settlement to find a comm station where she could make a call unnoticed. _I must contact someone…anyone for help. I just hope I can do it without C'Baoth or Thrawn finding out about it or we're both dead._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Wayland_

Mara walked into one of the Psadan villages that she had visited many times during her walks. She wasn't entirely sure of the name of this village; but she knew they did possess a comm station.

The people of this planet worshiped C'Baoth's and his leadership, so she had to be very careful not to let on that she was anything but loyal to him as well. Therefore, she approached the comm station like she had important business to take care of and had all the authority granted to her by C'Baoth to make the call she needed to make.

It was really there for Imperial use, so it didn't surprise her when she saw a storm trooper emerging from the building. He looked in her direction but knew who she was and had seen her in the village many times, so he didn't even seem to notice her when she passed him to enter the comm station and closed the door. Mara let out a sigh of relief and fell back against the door. _Well that was nerve racking._

As soon as she got her bearings and calmed down, she quickly approached the holo comm. and turned it on, looking for the frequencies often used by Karrde and his group. She was looking for any kind of comm chatter and voices that she'd recognized and then stopped turning the dial when she heard a familiar voice...one she had heard many times before…but she never knew their name. She then searched for the comm's encoder and entered Karrde's personal code, hoping that would get their attention. "Unidentified ship, this is Mara Jade. I am in need of immediate assistance. Please come in."

There was a long pause of just static. She thought she heard a voice...but it was garbled and hard to hear. "What was that last message? You were breaking up. Please boost signal." But all she heard was more static.

"This is the Wild Karrde. Mara!" Finally came a voice.

It was Karrde himself and Mara was full of relief and happiness, so much so that she thought she was going to burst. "Karrde! Yes, it's me! Oh, thank the Force!" She said into the comm link with a big smile and leaning on the table with both hands.

"Mara, where are you! We've been looking all over the galaxy for you? Where is Senator Amidala!"

"Karrde, it's horrible. I can't stand to see her kept like that. You must come and get us both out of here."

"But where, Mara?"

"We're on Wayland. Senator Amidala is being kept in the Mt. Tantiss facility. Please hurry…She's close to delivering the baby…possibly any day now. C'Baoth plans to kill her once the baby is born!" Mara was almost in the state of panic by now and completely on edge.

"We're aware of that, Mara."

She then only heard static again and wasn't sure if he was still there. "Karrde? Are you still there?"

"Yes…I was just looking at our star charts. Wayland isn't far from Myrkr. What kind of Imperial presence is there?"

"Mt. Tantiss is heavily guarded by storm troopers and then there are a handful of squads scattered around in nearby villages. Karrde, you're not planning on coming yourself, are you?"

"No, it sounds like we're going to need some help and I know Senator Amidala's family will certainly want to be involved. We'll get there as soon as we can. Be prepared for anything and let the senator know we're coming."

"I will. I'm sending you the exact coordinates of Mt. Tantiss now." Mara said as she punched in the coordinates and sent them. There was a pause and static again.

"Wonderful. We just received the coordinates. Hang tight. We'll be there as soon as we can." Karrde paused. "And Mara…be careful."

"Always." And then he was gone.

Mara couldn't believe what luck she'd had. _This might just work but I'll have to put on a good act until help arrives. _She quickly turned off the comm link and headed for the door, taking a deep breath and calmly walked outside with authority.

As soon as the village was out of sight, she ran back through the forest towards Mt. Tantiss. _To eliminate any suspicion, I'll have to tell Padme when I deliver her dinner tonight._

------------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

Thrawn was sitting in his quarters surrounded by holographic representations of artwork from Mon Calamari when Admiral Garr arrived at his door requesting to enter. "Come." Thrawn said as he entered.

Admiral Garr walked right through the holograms to where Thrawn was sitting and bowed. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, I came to inform you that we intercepted an encoded message from the surface of Wayland." He said this to his back as his chair was turned away from him.

"That's not uncommon, Garr. We have comm stations set up there." Thrawn said as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"The code wasn't an Imperial one, Sir" This got Thrawn's attention and he turned his chair around to look right at Garr.

"If it wasn't an Imperial code, then whose was it?"

"We're not sure, sir. We're trying to decode it now."

_It's got to be Mara Jade. I knew she couldn't be trusted. She's up to something._ "Admiral, set course for Wayland. We have to protect our investments, even we if we have to take them with or without the help of C'Baoth."

"But how will we know what everything is without C'Baoth?"

"We'll just have to figure it out on our own, Garr. Now please go."

"Yes, Sir." Admiral Garr then bowed and turned, leaving Thrawn alone once again amongst the ghostly images of Mon Calamari art.

Thrawn pushed his fingers through his jet black hair. _What are you up to Mara Jade?_

--------------------------------------

_Couresant_

Meanwhile, back on Couresant, the plans for the attack on the Empire's home base in the Saleucami system were underway and military representatives from all the New Republic's allies, old and new had gathered to hear what the plan was for attack. They had been itching to do this for months and the day had finally arrived when they would finally see some action.

Mon Mothma got up from her chair on the stage where many other leaders were seated on the stage overlooking an auditorium within the Senate building and approached the podium. She looked out into the crowd of people who were sitting and waiting with eager anticipation as to what they were going to finally hear about how they were going to possibly vanquishing the Empire once and for all.

"The time has come when we must rally ourselves together. We have gathered intelligence that leads us to believe that Empire is at its very weakest and now is the time to strike before they obtain some possible new weapons located in one of the Emperor's weapon storehouses, Mt. Tantiss. We have yet to learn the exact location of this secret base. But our hope is that if we be able to strike before the Empire learns all the secrets of that facility; and we will be able to wipe out the Empire once and for all." Mon Mothma then turned to Admiral Ackbar and Admiral Piett.

"Admiral Ackbar and Admiral Piett, are your fleets ready?" She asked them.

"Yes, we are just awaiting your orders." Ackbar answered her.

"Our fleet is also ready." Piett answered. He had volunteered to lead one of the forces who were going to attack. And it was graciously accepted by the Senate because of his inside of knowledge on Imperial strategies, especially Thrawn's, since he had served under him for a short time.

"General Calrissian, are you ready?" She said as Lando stood up.

"Yes. We're ready." He answered.

"Good." She said with a smile. "And are the Noghri here?" Mon Mothma asked.

"We are." Khabarakh said as he got up and bowed. "And we will do our best to serve."

It was then that Leia got up from her chair and approached the podium as Mon Mothma took a step back to allow Leia to move in front of her. "Thank you Khabarakh, we are greatly honored to have the assistance of your people." She then turned to look over the crowd. "The plan is to attack the Empire quickly and decisively from many angles, so we can catch them off balance. Hopefully, they aren't anticipating this move by us and we will be able to take out a bulk of their fleet out before they know we're there. Each group leader has been given explicit instructions as to what approach they are to take in order for this to work. We don't expect everything to go as planned, but please stick to the plan as closely as possible. Does anyone have any questions?"

One officer stood up from Ackbar's group. "Chancellor, what are the chances that Grand Admiral Thrawn will be there?" He looked at Leia with anticipation.

"We aren't sure if he's going to be there; but if he isn't there, our hope is to at least weaken his forces. Any other questions?"

An older man stood up. "Yes, Sir." Leia said as she pointed to him.

"Is there a chance that Senator Amidala could be harmed during the attack? Have you heard where she is?"

"We do have a lead…but we have reason to believe that she is not in the Saleucami System, so there should be no danger to her during this attack." _I sure hope we're right_. Leia thought to herself.

Leia looked over the crowd again, waiting for other questions; but to her surprise no other ones came. "No other questions? She paused, looking over the crowd one last time. "Good. Then let's get going. We don't have a moment to lose. And may the Force be with all of you."

With that everyone in the room stood up and headed for the door to rush off to their prospective attack units. Anakin, who had been sitting at the front of the room behind the podium, watched as the enthusiastic crowd left. He wished he could feel that confident and excited about this attack but was still concerned whether they would find Padme in time.

Mon Mothma shook Leia's hand and bowed to the rest of the Skywalker family as she walked down the stairs of the stage to the main floor and left the auditorium herself. Leia turned to her family. "Well that went rather well. I sure hope this plan works."

"It will work, Hun." Han said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her. "I've gotta go get the Falcon ready." He then turned to Luke and Anakin. "Are you guys coming or what? Chewie and Lando are getting the Falcon ready so we should be ready to leave shortly."

"We're with you, Han." Luke said as he got up from his chair.

Anakin slowly got up and joined them just when they saw Karrde walked in the door.

"Good, I'm glad I caught all of you before you left. I came as fast as I could and have some great news!" Everyone turned to acknowledge Karrde as he approached them and climbed the stairs of the stage.

Anakin turned to him in eager anticipation. "What have you found out, Karrde? Have you found Padme?"

"Yes! And you're never going to believe how I found out." He paused and then smiled at them. "From Mara, herself. I knew she would come through."

Anakin's face lit up but then quickly turned to shock.

"Mara Jade?" Luke asked. "She's the one who kidnapped her in the first place. How do you know it's not some kind of trap?"

"It's not a trap. She took a great risk in contacting me. Is there anyway you can spare some of that attack force to got to Wayland? That's where Mt. Tantiss is and from the sounds of it we're going to need a large attack force of our own to get them out of there."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Karrde. "How big of an attack force do we need?" Han asked.

"Big enough."

Anakin was didn't care if he had to go rushing into Mt. Tantiss alone. He was going to save his wife and child and prayed that they would get her out in time. "We'll get a big enough group together. When do we leave?"

---------------------------------

_Wayland_

Mara walked towards Padme's cell with a tray in her hands, just like she did many times before. But this time was different, this time she would be delivering good news to Padme instead of bad. When she reached the door, she hesitated, took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

Inside, Padme was sitting in the rocking chair, rubbing her belly and rocking the chair forward and back. She didn't even acknowledge Mara when she entered and sniffed as she took one hand to brush tears off her cheeks and looked away.

Mara entered, closing the door behind her and walked over to the table to set Padme's dinner down.

"I'm not hungry, so you can just take that away." Padme said with a stubborn tone.

Mara set the tray down and then approached Padme. "It's not as hopeless as you think." She told her in a soft, comforting tone.

Padme stopped rocking the chair and looked coolly at Mara with tear filled eyes. "What do you mean?"

Mara pulled the chair from table and put it directly in front of Padme and sat down. She put her elbows on her knees and leaned forward. "I've called for help. I don't want C'Baoth to have your baby or you killed."

Padme looked at Mara with shock. "This is a trick of some sort."

"No, Senator. Help is on its way." She looked at Padme with concern and as much sincerity as she could. "You must believe me." And with that Mara got up and put the chair back where she got it from and turned to leave. She then turned back and smiled just as she reached the door. "Just be ready." And with that, she opened the door and left, locking it behind her.

Padme stared at the door with confusion. _That was an odd conversation. _Padme then looked down at her belly and smiled, putting both hands on it. "Do you hear that little one? We might be saved afterall."

She then laughed with hysteria and started to cry again…But this time they were tears of hope. Every part of her being ached with the hope that what Mara told her was true. _Please let it be true._

-------------------------------------

A somewhat large attack force approached the planet of Wayland. They weren't able to convince the Senate to let them take some of the attack forces away from the attack on the Saleucami System; and they didn't have time to argue. So it ended up just being Karrde's fleet and people, which is rather large, and the Skywalker familyon the Millenium Falcon. Lando wanted to join them but was in charge of a large strike team, so he was under obligation to stay with the Saleucami strike forces. The family understood this and wished him luck as they parted.

Since they didn't have a large enough force to attack Mt. Tantiss head on, it was decided that Karrde was to keep his fleet hidden behind one of Wayland's moons and wait the small strike team, which consisted of the Skywalker family, to try to secretly enter the Mt. Tantiss facilty and rescue Padme and Mara, if that was even possible. It was Karrde's job to ensure their escape if they ran into trouble.

The entire family was in the cockpit of the Falcon as they separated from Karrde's fleet and proceeded towards the surface of the planet. It was quiet…too quiet. Han and Chewie were in their usual seats and Leia was seated behind Han. Luke and Anakin had just come in from the lounge area, so they were standing behind the others, looking out the window with the rest of them.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Han asked as they entered the atmosphere and looked for an inconspicious place to land.

"I do." Anakin replied. "I thought for sure Thrawn would have ships here, but there aren't any."

"That's what I was thinking." Han said as he turned to look at Anakin and then turned back to look out the front window.

"Do you sense anything, Father?" Luke said, turning from his forward gaze to look at his father who was standing to his right.

Anakin tried to reach out with the Force to see if he could sense something…anything. "I'm not sure…How about you? I can certainly sense a dark presence here, but nothing significant to be able to tell what's going on down there."

"I'm sensing the same thing. Do you think C'Baoth is blocking our senses somehow." Luke asked with concern on his face.

Anakin looked back at his son. "It's possible. He may be using the Dark Side to blind our senses. The Emperor was a master at that."

Leia, who had been sitting behind Han, looked up at her father and brother, wishing that she had paid more attention to Luke when he suggested that she learn how to use her Jedi abilities beyond the natural ability she seemed to possess. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well…I'm going down there to save Padme. I'm not turning around now just because we think we might be heading into a trap." Anakin answered her. "I can't just leave her here."

"Anakin's right. We've come this far and we may not get another chance at this." Han added as he and Chewie started the landing procedures.

"Then let's do it." Luke said as Chewie let out a growl of agreement.

"Ok. I just hope we aren't getting ourselves into something we can't get out of." Leia said. She wanted to get her mother out of that awful place too…But she just wished she knew more about what their odds were for success.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Saleucami System_

An admiral was standing on the bridge of command star destroyer, sipping a cup of Wayland Tea. He was thinking to himself how fortunate a find this new beverage was, that the people of Wayland had offered it to Thrawn for his service and protection of their master, their god, Joruus C'Baoth. He smiled to himself. _If they only knew he was just a crazy old man._

He continued sipping his tea, thinking how quiet it was this morning. It had been a boring week and they hadn't see any action in months. He wondered what they were all waiting for. It was in the middle of this thought, when he heard an explosion and the ship shook, causing him to drop his tea cup and almost fall to the floor himself. "What was that?" He shouted to the man who sitting at one of the work stations. The young lieutenant checked the computer for a damage report.

"We've been hit, Sir! Decks 9 through 15 have lost atmosphere and the emergency force fields have been activated! The lieutenant said as the ship shook again, this time more violently. They all watched as they saw X-Wings, A-Wings and B-Wings buzz by their view port, with weapons firing on neighboring ships.

"Take evasive action, Captain!" The admiral shouted as he tried to keep his balance by grabbing the back of a chair when another blast hit the already crippled ship.

They turned the star destroyer just in time to see not only one armada but several surrounding the entire Imperial fleet. "What do we do, Sir? We're completely surrounded!"

"Keep firing those cannons and get the TIE-fighter pilots to their ships. We're not going out without a fight." The Admiral said with authority. "And get me Grand Admiral Thrawn on the comm! I need to get word to him!"

"Yes, Sir!" The communications officer said as they saw a X-Wing coming straight at the bridge, firing right at them.

---------------------------------

_Wayland_

The Skywalker family quietly sneaked up to where they could see the entrance of the Mt. Tantiss facility. It was exactly where Mara Jade's information said it would be. Han squatted down, as did everyone else behind them to check out the storm trooper situation, which wasn't good.

"That's an awful lot of storm troopers." Luke said with some sense of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah." Han said as he got out his comm link. "Chewie, be ready. This is going to be tricky." Chewie growled that he was ready but was still insisting that he should be with them. "No, buddy. Stay there. We need you with the Falcon so you can come get us out in a hurry." Chewie growled again in disagreement and concern. "I know buddy, but this is how we have to do it." Then Han turned his comm off.

"Is everything ok?" Leia asked Han.

"Yeah, he just doesn't like being left out the action."

We have to create some kind of diversion." Anakin said while still in his crouched position behind, Han.

"What are you thinking, Father?" Luke asked. "Do you have an idea?"

"Maybe…Stay here." And Anakin got up and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Where you going?" Han tried to say to him…but it was too late he was gone. "Luke, do you know what he's doing?"

"I have no idea. Just be ready for anything." Luke replied as they watched in disbelief as they saw Anakin just walk straight up to the storm troopers with his hands up in the air.

"NO, he'll be killed." Leia said. "What is he doing?"

"Creating a diversion." Han answered her. "Do you see almost all of the storm troopers disappearing inside?"

"Why would they do that?" Leia asked.

"They're seeing Darth Vader's surrender." Luke answered as he started sensing his father speaking to him.

"_As soon as the storm troopers are inside, make sure you get in the facility before they close the doors." _Anakin spoke to him through the Force.

"_Father, how did you know they would all follow you inside?"_

"_The Force has a great influence over the weak-minded."_

"Come on." Luke said as he jumped up and started towards the large metal doors of Mt. Tantiss. "We need to get inside before those doors close."

And they all got up and ran into the now empty clearing at the base of the mountain and just made it through the doors as they slid closed behind them.

-----------------------------------------------

Mara couldn't believe it when she saw the storm trooper escorting Anakin Skywalker passed her down the hall leading him to the large hanger-sized room that is in the center of the complex. Anakin looked at her with recognition. _"Help my family, Mara. They're here, by the main doors."_

Mara couldn't believe what she was hearing at first and realized that Anakin Skywalker was speaking to her through the Force. This was much different than when she heard that other evil voice that tormented her to kill this man and his son. This voice was full of peace and love, for his family, for his wife. He was definitely not Darth Vader any more. She didn't feel the evil that oozed from him, like before.

"_I will. I'll help your family."_ Mara said in her mind, hoping he heard her thought.

"_Thank you." _She heard as she watched him disappear around a corner.

"_Mara, you must kill him and Luke Skywalker."_ The dark evil voice was back.

Mara placed her hands over her ears. It was times like this when she thought she should have at least tried to keep one of the Ysalamir, even though C'Baoth insisted Thrawn take them with him when he left the first time after they had arrived here with the senator. "NO!" She shouted out loud without realizing it. "Stop bothering me!"

"_But remember who Anakin Skywalker was and all the people he hurt, including you Mara. You had a wonderful life ahead of you…at my side."_

"Stop!" _I'm not going to let this get to me. I have to help them. _She then ran down the hall towards the main entry way.

---------------------------------------------

"Now what?" Leia asked as they all looked around for what to do next. They were inside but where was Padme?

"This way." Came the whisper of a woman's voice from the darkness of a hall to their left. They turned to look at her and she stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Mara Jade. I'll take you to Senator Amidala. But it will be difficult to get around the guards, so please follow my lead."

"What about, Father?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself. I remember him being quite resourceful." Mara answered Luke with resentment. "Come on." _I can't let the Emperor's deceptive words get to me. Keep focused._

Luke, Leia and Han were surprised a little by her reaction to Luke's question but decided not to argue with her. They knew they had to keep focused on their mission, if they were to have any chance of saving Padme. They followed Mara down a hallway, deeper into the complex.

"_Father, I sure hope you'll be ok."_

"_I'll be fine. Just get your mother out of here and don't worry about me."_

----------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

"Sir, we've just received word from the Saleucami System that our fleet is under attack and they are completely surrounded." Admiral Garr said with urgency.

Thrawn looked up at him with surprise from his seat on the bridge of the Executor 2. "When did this happen?"

"Not a half hour ago, Sir. They are being attacked by the New Republic. Should I have the ship turned around, Sir." Admiral Garr asked with concern.

"No, we won't get there in time. Just instruct them to retreat at the first opportunity. We can't lose the entire fleet. Tell then to go to the Hoth System. If the rebels could hide there, so can we."

"Yes Sir. Right away."

"And Garr, get C'Baoth on the comm. We need those secret weapons he's hiding and we need them now!"

_Well…this is a development I hadn't quite expected. I need to get whatever weaponss are in Mt. Tantiss…or…or…_ He didn't even want to admit it to himself. _The Empire may actually be annihilated. I can't let that happen!_

-------------------------------------------

_Saleucami System_

"We're to what?" The admiral asked into the holo comm to where he saw Admiral Garr. Their ship was still being bombarded and they were lucky when the X-Wing hadn't been able to breach their shields and take out the bridge.

"That's what he said. He doesn't want to lose the entire fleet. You must retreat and go to the Hoth System." Admiral Garr said with authority.

The ship shook again as another explosion was heard somewhere within the star destroyer. "Very well. I'll will send out the order." Retreating was not something he wanted to do, but he must obey Thrawn.

"I will let Thrawn know. Garr out." And his image was gone from the screen.

"Give out the order to retreat as soon as there's an opening. We're going to Hoth." He said as they continued to watch as one by one TIE fighters were shot down and star destroyers took severe beatings from the rain of laser fire.

Some of the star destroyers acted immediately and others followed, including the command ship.

-------------------------------------------

"What's going on? It looks like they're retreating." Lando said into the comm.

"That's exactly what they're doing." Ackbar answered.

"It must be Thrawn. He's trying to save his resources." Piett answered. "He knows when it's time to admit defeat and leave to fight another day."

"We will follow?" Khabarakh came across the comm.

"Yes, all ships try to get a tracking device on one those star destroyers! We can't let them get away" Ackbar commanded.

But, alas, none of them were able to accomplish this before the last of the Imperial fleet disappeared into hyperspace. It wasn't he victory they hoped for, but they did weaken Thrawn's forces.

"Hey! We should try to get to Wayland to help rescue Senator Amidala. That's probably where Thrawn is headed now to get the weapons there." Lando suggested into the comm.

"You're probably right, General Calrissian." Ackbar said. "We've accomplished our mission here as best we could. Now let's help with the success of the other mission. Thrawn is most likely there and he's the one we really need to worry about."

"Agreed." Piett said. "If we leave now, we might make it there just in time to be effective."

"All group leaders, set course for Wayland. We're going to do our best to help with Senator Amidala's rescue." Ackbar commanded.

Everyone was happy to comply with that request and the all set course for Wayland in hopes that they weren't too late.

-------------------------------------------

_Wayland_

C'Baoth had heard about the capture of Anakin Skywalker and was heading towards the main room in the center of the complex when he heard his comm beep. "Sir, Grand Admiral Thrawn is requesting to speak with you." Came the voice of a storm trooper."

C'Baoth sighed with impatience. He'd have to confront Anakin Skywalker later. "Transfer the call to my quarters."

"Yes sir."

C'Baoth entered his quarters and turned on the holo comm. "What is it Thrawn! I am very busy here. We just captured Anakin Skywalker and I was just about to…"

"He's there!" Thrawn boomed.

"Yes, and do not speak to me in that tone again, Thrawn. Or I will have you removed from you post."

Thrawn sighed. _Here we go again._ "Is that baby born yet? Because we need those weapons you have stashed there in that mountain. I just had word that the New Republic has attacked the entire Imperial fleet in Saleucami and they were force to retreat."

"The child has not been born yet. I can, of course, have the labor induced."

"That will take too long. Just take the child another way. You don't care what happens to the mother anyway." Thrawn was getting irritated, almost to the point of panic.

"I don't like that procedure, Thrawn. It's so barbaric. I prefer that we induce labor." C'Baoth answered him, staring back at Thrawn with a subborn stance.

Thrawn just glared at him and knew there was no arguing with C'Baoth if he was going to get what he wanted. "Ok. Whatever makes you happy. But just do it! I'll be there shortly to collect my part of the deal."

"Very well…I will have the medical droids start the procedure right away."

----------------------------------------

Mara and the rest of the Skywalker family had managed to get passed some of the guards fairly quickly. Luke was able to stop some laser blasts with his light saber and cut through the forces with all the grace and skill that his father had taught him. The other three just fired blasters at the oncoming threat.

When they finally reached the hall that contained the room where Padme was being held. They stopped short as they saw C'Baoth, a couple storm troopers, and what looked like medical droids go to door and enter Padme's cell.

"Now what?" Leia asked.

----------------------------------------

Padme looked startled and scared as C'Baoth entered her room. She had been lying on the bed and tried to sit up.

"No need to sit up, Senator Amidala, because the time has come for me to take your child." Padme looked at him in horror. "Now strap her down." C'Boath ordered the storm troopers and they complied.

Padme struggled, trying to keep from being strapped to her bed. But it was no use. She was in no condition to fight and the storm troopers were too strong for her. Soon she was lying on her bed with her arms and feet strapped to the bed so she couldn't move.

"Senator, we are going to give you something to make your baby come early. Thrawn is getting rather impatient and I am, quite frankly, getting sick of waiting myself." Padme continued looking at him with horror and desperation. _NO! He can't have our baby!_

But there was nothing she could do as they medical droid searched for a vein on her arm and then administered the drug. She didn't feel anything at first, but then she felt the pain of contractions start. She screamed and cried out in her mind. _Ani! Help Me! They're trying to take our baby early!_

--------------------------------------

Anakin who had been wondering what was going on heard Padme's cry through the Force. _I have to act quickly._ He summoned his light saber to his hand from the table where one of the storm troopers put it and freed himself from the restraints, taking the storm troopers that were guarding him by surprise.

He quickly fought his way to where he sensed Padme's presence and ran up behind where Mara and his family were.

"Father." Luke whispered. "We have to get in there. Mother's in trouble."

"I know." Anakin answered as they saw her door open and C'Baoth emerge into the hall. He paused…as if he sensed something. _Does he know we're here?_

"I'll take care of this." Mara whispered and went around the corner before they could stop her. She walked up right up to C'Baoth.

"Mara."

"We have a breach in the security, Sir."

"I know. I'm going to see Anakin Skywalker now." He said with an evil smile that made Mara cringe. "But he's too late. I'm having the senator's labor induced. I'll have his child and there will be nothing he can do about it."

Anakin was in a state of panic. _We have to get her out of here now!_

Then they saw a whole squad of storm troopers arrive just outside Padme's cell and C'Baoth instructed them. "Good. Make sure nobody enters that room until the baby is born. I know that Anakin Skywalker isn't alone and there are others in this facility trying to rescue her and the baby. I don't want that to happen. Do you understand?" The lead storm trooper nodded his head.

"But Sir, how many others do you think are here?" Mara said while trying to lead C'Baoth away from the hiding Skywalkers. _They'll have storm troopers to get through, but I can at least increase their odds by getting C'Baoth away from there._

The Skywalker watched in surprise as Mara lead C'Baoth down the hall. "Why didn't he sense us?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he was too caught up in the moment to notice. He's not exactly a stable person." Anakin answered him.

"Well, we better get passed those storm troopers." Han whispered as they heard Padme faint cries from inside the cell. "We have to get her out of there."

"Let's go." Anakin said as he and Luke rushed from their hiding place towards the storm troopers. Anakin and Luke ignited their light sabers and started fighting, swinging their light sabers with grace and ease, blocking laser fire and cutting at the storm troopers as they returned their attack. From their hiding place around the corner from the room, Han and Leia were shooting their blasters at the other storm troopers to keep them busy and take some of them out.

-----------------------------------------

From inside her cell, Padme could hear the sounds of laser fire and the hum of light sabers and her heart started to fill with joy. The contractions had started but hadn't become painful enough or close enough together to cause her any alarm. _If they hurry, we may be able to get out of here before I give birth. "Ani! Hurry!"_

Just as she got that Force thought out, the sounds of battle had abruptly stopped as fast as they had started and she nervously waited to find out who had won. She heard the hum of a light saber just outside her door and then saw its blue light come through the door, cutting away at the lock. She beamed with happiness as the lock fell to the door and in came Anakin. "Ani!" She cried out with a smile.

Anakin ran over to his wife and undid the straps, picking her up off the bed. Padme wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Eh hem…I'm all for happy reunions." Han said from the doorway. "But we've got more problems coming this way."

Padme and Anakin looked at each other with concern as they heard the sounds of more storm troopers coming down the hall.

"I'll get you out of here Padme." Anakin said to Padme, almost in tears, and kissing her forehead.

"We all will." Luke said from the doorway with his green light saber still ignited.


	21. Chapter 21 and Epilogue

**Chapter 21**

_Executor 2_

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Garr said to him as he entered his quarters. "We will be coming upon Wayland shortly, Sir."

"Very good Admiral. Please let me know when we arrive."

"Yes, Sir." Admiral Garr said and then turned to leave, pushing the button to open the door and then proceeded out into the hallway.

Thrawn just sat and contemplated how he was going to confront C'Baoth if he hasn't gotten his new padawan yet. _It won't be easy but I'll find a way to learn all the secrets of Mt. Tantiss from him somehow. I'll just have to play on his ego somehow._

-------------------------------------

_Mt. Tantiss_

"Do you see the storm troopers yet, Han?" Anakin asked with Padme still in his arms.

"Not yet, but they're close. We better get out of here and fast."

"Oooh." Padme winced. She had felt another contraction come on and put one of her hands on her belly. Her family looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Padme?" Anakin was getting very concerned whether they were going to make it out of there before their baby arrived.

"I'm fine." Padme tried to assure him as she tried to hide the pain as another contraction came on her.

"We're going to be cutting this close." Leia said. "Come on…We don't have much time."

The Skywalker family ran back to the hallway Mara had led them down previously, with Padme still in Anakin's arms. They just made it around the corner when they heard the startled reactions of the arriving storm troopers as they saw their defeated counterparts lying in front of Padme's cell.

"Move! We're about to have more company!" Han shouted as they ran a little faster down the hallway. They could hear the storm troopers gaining behind them and they desperately started looking for a means of escape. Laser fire started to be fired at them from behind and those with blasters shot back at the pursuing storm troopers. Luke took his position behind the group, trying to block as many of the laser blasts as he could as they all ducked around another corner to head down the hall that leads to the front doors.

A shot just missed hitting Anakin's shoulder and Padme screamed thinking it hit him. "Anakin, are you hit?"

"No, it missed me." He answered as he shifted her in his arms to get a better hold on her as they ran closer and closer the main entrance.

"This is crazy. They know we're going to be heading for this entrance. It's the only way in or out." Luke said.

"Yeah…don't remind me." Han said as he pulled out his comm link. "Chewie meet us just outside the front doors. We're coming and will need your help." Chewie growled back a reply. "I don't know Chewie. Use your imagination! We're running out of ideas here!" Han told him just as he noticed what looked like a room full of weapons. "Wait a minute. Now that's something." Everyone stopped short as Han quickly ran into the munitions room and came out holding several thermal detonators.

"What are you going to do with them?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to get us out of here!" Han said as he ducked to miss a laser blast shot that was fired at them by the storm troopers who had just came around the corner at the far end of the hall. He set one thermal detonators and threw it down the hall at the approaching troops, who stopped dumbfounded as it landed just in front of them and exploded.

The Skywalkers just made it around the corner before the blast and continued running towards the front of the complex.

-------------------------------------

"What was that explosion?" C'Baoth yelled as they heard the rumbling of hallways collapsing and smoke coming towards where he and Mara were standing. "Skywalker!" C'Baoth said as he ran down the hall towards the front doors with his red light saber ignited.

"Wait!" Mara shouted as she ran after him down the hall. _Great! Now what do I do?_

She followed C'Baoth until they came to the main entry way, just in time to see the Skywalkers emerge from the side hallway near the front door.

"Skywalker! You can't escape! I want that child for my padawan" He yelled at the group turned to see C'Baoth glaring at them with crazed eyes and waving his light saber around.

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Anakin yelled back at him. "But you'll get my wife and child over my dead body!"

"We can fix that!" C'Baoth yelled back and started coming at them at full attack. Luke jumped forward to block his blow just before he hit Anakin and Padme. "Get out of my way, Boy!" C'Baoth yelled at Luke.

"Never." Luke answered him while continuing to block C'Baoth's frontal attacks. "You're not going to hurt my family any more, C'Baoth." Luke said as he started pushing C'Baoth back farther into the complex, swinging his light saber to meet C'Baoth's attacking blows.

Mara arrived with a blaster in hand. As did some storm troopers from another hallway on the other side of the room and started shooting at the Skywalkers, who ducked behind some equipment for cover. They started returning fire.

Mara stood watching for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a matter of seconds. She started shooting at the advancing storm troopers and ducked behind some other equipment as they returned her fire.

C'Baoth and Luke continued their light saber fight and were moving farther and farther back into the complex. The Leia and Han were still firing back at the storm troopers and Anakin had sat down against the outer wall, with Padme in his lap now, trying to comfort her.

Padme, starting to worry about Luke, watching in horror as he and C'Baoth disappeared from sight. She was still trying to hide her pain from Anakin, even though the contractions were starting to get closer and closer together. But she knew she still had time until the baby came. "Ani, help Luke."

Anakin looked into Padme's eyes. "But Padme, I can't leave you here. I need to carry you out of here."

"Don't worry about me. Now put me down and go after Luke." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Ani. I don't want anything happening to him and he'll have a better chance if both of you are fighting C'Baoth."

Anakin sighed. He didn't want to leave his beloved wife alone, even if Han and Leia were right there. But they were preoccupied with the storm troopers and he knew Padme wouldn't be able to move very fast without help.

"Please Anakin." She continued to plead.

"Anakin, she'll be ok. I'll make sure she gets out of here. Go help Luke." Han said as he overheard Padme's plea. Anakin looked up at Han and Leia who had both looked back at him with sad eyes before returning more laser fire to the enemy.

"Ok." He reluctantly agreed and set Padme down on the floor. "You'll be ok?"

"Yes, now go! I'll be better once I know Luke is safe."

With that Anakin ignited his light saber and ran towards the hall that C'Baoth and Luke had disappeared into. He blocked laser blasts as he went and ducked into the hall way just as a laser blast missed hitting him and slammed into the opposite wall.

Mara noticed Anakin's running down the hall in pursuit of the ensuing light saber battle, but continued firing on the storm troopers figuring he can take care of himself. She had to concentrate getting out of here herself and help Padme and the baby escape.

"_This is your chance, Mara. They'll both be together and they trust you right now. They won't see it coming when you turn on them and kill them."_

Mara screamed as the voice ripped into her very being, causing pain in her head as she resisted it. "NOOO!"

"_You will kill Anakin and Luke Skywalker, Mara. Or you will die in their place."_

Sweat started pouring down Mara's forehead at the pain. The pain became so great that she fell to the floor in agony. _I can't. I can't do it!_

"_Then you will die."_

"NOOO!" She got up and then ran down the hall after the Skywalkers, blaster in hand, hoping the pain would go away if she ran after them.

She ran and ran closer to the sounds of light sabers hums and strikes. As she approached the great room in the center of the complex, still holding her blaster out in front of her, she turned the corner just in time to witness both Skywalker men defending themselves against force lightening C'Baoth was now using against them. They were holding it back with their light sabers and were starting to falter. And she was right behind them with the perfect opportunity to do as her master commanded.

"_This is your chance, Mara. Shoot them. Shoot them both, while they still have their backs to you.."_

_No, I can't. _But the pain in Mara's head started to increase the more she resisted. _No, I can't kill them. I just can't_. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks now with pain, with regret and with frustration.

"_You must and you will"_

"_I can't!"_

"_DO IT!"_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled out loud, which caused the Anakin and Luke to spin around to look in her direction. She held her blaster right on them and both Skywalkers looked at her with shock. This made C'Baoth stop and start to laugh with insanity. She squeezed the trigger…about ready to do her master's bidding…but then at the last moment turned the blaster in C'Baoth's direction, shooting him right in the chest.

C'Baoth clutched his chest and his face went vacant as he dropped to his knees, dropping his light saber, and then his body fell to the floor. Both Skywalkers and Mara watched as life faded from C'Baoth's eyes. He was gone.

Mara dropped her blaster to her side, breathing hard. _"NOOOO!"_ Came the evil voice in your head, which started to fade and become more distant…and then it was gone.

She looked up at Luke and Anakin who were still looking at her with shock and had both of their light sabers still ignited.

"Mara…Thank you." Luke finally got out. Still not quite understanding exactly what had happened with Mara.

Anakin was looking at her still with some distrust. _Is she going to turn on us now?_

"If you think I'm going to kill you, I would have done it already." Mara finally said, looking directly at Anakin.

Anakin thought about what she said and then relaxed a little before smiling at her. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." It was then that their attention was brought back to the sounds of laser fire still coming from the front of the complex and a feeling of panic and determination came over them.

"We've got to get back to the front entrance." Anakin said and they all nodded in agreement.

They ran back to the front of the complex as fast as they could. Luke and Anakin blocked laser blasts and Mara shot at the storm troopers as they fought their way back to where Han, Leia and Padme were still crouched behind the equipment near the entrance to Mt. Tantiss.

Padme wasn't looking good at all, Anakin noticed. She was pale and looked like she was in a great deal of pain. "Padme." Padme smiled as he approached. "Is it getting bad?" He said as he crouched down next to her.

"A little, but I'm ok now that I know you and Luke are safe." Padme responded as she took Anakin's hand in her's. "But we need to get out of here. I don't know how much longer it will be." She said as she winced again with pain and put her hand on her belly.

"Han, use some of those thermal detonators the blow the door. I don't think we're going to be able to get to those controls for the door in time." Anakin said.

"Wait a minute!" Han said as he held up his hand to Anakin and then took out his comm link. "Chewie, where are you?" Chewie growled that he was just outside the doors. "Good, start blasting at those doors. We need to get out of here!" Chewie growled in compliance. "Let's go farther back in the hallway. I'm also going to throw one of the thermal detonators at the door."

Anakin picked Padme up again and they all ran far back into the hallway as Han threw an activated thermal detonator towards the doors. They also heard the laser blasts coming from the Falcon as a huge explosion blew the front doors apart with debris flying all over the place. They all ducked around the corner at the far end of the hall. Smoke and debris filled the air and they started to cough.

Once the smoke cleared a bit, they all headed back to the main entrance and ran out into the clearing, smiling as they saw Chewie land the Falcon and lower the ramp. Han activated more of the thermal detonators and threw them all back through the doors to keep the storm troopers from following them. They all ran up the ramp and into the Falcon, with Anakin carrying Padme back into the sleeping quarters, setting her down on the bed.

Anakin could tell she was in a lot of pain now and sat down on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his. He kissed it and rubbed his cheek on it. "Padme, we're safe. We'll get you to a medical facility. Just hang in there." He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Padme returned the kiss but then winced again, pulling away from his lips. She grasped onto his hand tighter and moaned in pain. She looked up at Anakin who was looking at her with concern. "I'm ok." She tried to smile. "It's not that bad." _ He looks like he needs more comforting than I do._

They felt the Falcon take off and shake as they headed off into space. And Luke and Leia came back to see how their mother was doing. They saw Anakin sitting on the bed comforting her and smiled at them from the doorway.

"How are you doing in here?" Leia asked them.

"Ok. But we need to get her to a medical facility quickly." Anakin responded as he was now dabbing Padme's forehead with a wet cloth that he had just brought back from the refresher. The Falcon shook, sending Leia and Luke grabbing at the door way to keep their balance.

"That was a laser blast." Luke said.

"Luke! You better get up here! I need you're help!" Han yelled through the comm.

Luke and his family looked at each other with shock. "We'll be fine. Go Luke!" Anakin told him. Luke ran up to the front of the ship, just in time to meet Han near the gun turrets.

"It's Thrawn!" Han shouted as the headed up the ladder to the gun turret on top. Luke went down to the one below.

"Where's Karrde!" Luke yelled.

"I don't know! But he better get here quick!" Han said as he put on his head set and they both started shooting at TIE-fighters.

---------------------------------------

_Wild Karrde_

"Karrde, it looks like Thrawn's armada just arrived and the Falcon is under heavy fire."

"Well, get out there! We need to help them."

Karrde moved his ships out from behind the moon they had been hiding behind and started opening fire on Thrawn's forces.

"Millennium Falcon, this is the Wild Karrde. We are coming to your aide. Hang in there!" He shouted over the comm.

----------------------------------------

_Millennium Falcon_

Mara, Leia and Chewie watched as they saw Karrde's ships open fire on Thrawn's armada with excitement. Chewie let out a cheering growl while Leia and Mara shouted with joy as well.

Chewie continued flying the Falcon up and over and through the Imperial forces as Luke and Han fired back at their attackers. One by one they were knocking out each of the TIE-fighters. Although, even with Karrde's force helping, the Imperial forces seemed to be besting them at every turn. It would take a miracle to get them out of this now.

-------------------------------------

Back in the sleeping quarters, Padme was becoming more and more uncomfortable as Anakin continued to comfort her as the ship shook and roared through the ensuing battle outside. Anakin held her close, rocking her and kissing her forehead. "It will be ok, Padme. We'll get through this."

"Oh Ani." Padme was almost in tears by now.

"Shhh. It will be ok. We'll get out of this." Anakin said as he continued to rock her and kiss her hair. The lights flickered as another blast hit the Falcon's shields. Anakin and Padme looked up at the lights with concern. "We have to."

------------------------------------

"Luke! Watch out! 9'O'Clock!" Han shouted.

"I see them!" Luke responded as he shot at the on coming TIE-fighters. "Got them!" He paused and then blinked as he couldn't believe his eyes. "Han, am I seeing things or does that look like the New Republic attack force arriving?"

Han turned his gun turret around to see what Luke was looking at just in time to see more New Republic star ships come out of hyper space and start firing upon Thrawn's star destroyers. "You're not seeing things, Kid! That's them alright! WOOHOO!"

"Yeah! Just in time!" Luke yelled back.

"Hey guys! Do you see them too?" Han yelled into his comm to the cockpit. "Hey, I think Thrawn's running!" He said as they watched Thrawn's turn tail and start to head away from them with sub light engines.

"Yes, Han. We see it too!" Leia answered him. She then ran back to the sleeping quarters to let her parents know. "The New Republic fleet has arrived and Thrawn it retreating!" Anakin and Padme smiled back at their daughter and Anakin embraced his wife closer.

"Hey guys! Thrawn just took his fleet into hyper space!" Luke shouted into the comm.

The entire ship erupted into excitement and joy at their victory, as did Karrde's forces and those of the New Republic.

Luke and Han climbed out of the tunnel to the gun turrets and ran back to the cockpit, where Han spoke into the comm. "Hey Ackbar, guys! Thanks for showing up when you did. We thought we were goners."

"Well, we won the battle, not the war." Ackbar said. "Thrawn will be back. We can be sure of it."

"Hey, how is Padme doing, Han?" Lando asked.

"Not good. She needs medical assistance. Any way you can help?"

"Just dock the Falcon on the medical freighter." Ackbar responded. "And we'll make sure the senator is well taken care of."

"Thank you. Starting docking procedures." Han responded as he reached around the cockpit turning knobs and flipping switches to set the docking procedure in motion.

--------------------------------------------

_Executor 2_

Thrawn sat in the command chair on the bridge of the Executor 2, staring at the passing stream of stars. _You might have won this time. But I'll be back, and in time, the Empire will rise again bigger and more powerful than ever before._

He continued looking out the view port with his red eyes glowing with rage. _Yes, this isn't the last they've seen of the Empire. We will rise again._

_Epilogue:_

The Skywalker family patiently waited in the waiting area aboard the New Republic's medical freighter to welcome the new addition to their family. As soon as Thrawn's fleet had retreated, they immediately docked with the Falcon and Anakin carried Padme to the where she could receive the medical assistance she needed to deliver their child.

She was still in a lot of pain, but was relieved that now they all were finally safe and Anakin was with her for the birth of their child. How she wished he could have been there for the birth of Luke and Leia, but it wasn't meant to be then. But he was here now and that filled her heart with joy.

Padme was lying on a white maternity bed where the medical droids were encouraging her to push. They had given her something for the pain now, so the contractions didn't seem to hurt so badly. So she was able to smile up at Anakin who was sitting on her bed and holding her hand and kissing it, trying to comfort her. She winced as one last contraction came over her and then they heard the cry of their child as it took its first breath.

"It's a boy!" The medical droid announced as the droid wrapped the baby in a blanket and held their son out to Anakin. Both parents smiled as Anakin stood up from the bed, and he took their newborn son into his arms. Anakin smiled down on him, brushing a hand through his son's thick, chocolate brown hair.

"Benjamin Skywalker." Anakin said as he looked down as his wife and smiled. He sat back down on the bed and then bent down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Padme reached up and stroked her son's head. "Yes, Benjamin." She paused and smiled up at Anakin. He looks just like you, Anakin." And he did, except for the color of his hair, which was the same shade as his mother's.

Anakin laughed. "I guess he does." He then got a devious grin on his face. "See…I told you we would have a boy."

"Oh, Anakin! It's the couch for you!" Padme replied in jest.

They both laughed and then Anakin bent down, while still holding Benjamin in his arms, to kiss Padme softly on the lips again. He pulled back and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Yes, they would finally have the happy ending they had dreamed about all those years ago. And little Benjamin Skywalker, along with his older sister and brother, will all be able to share in that happy ending.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker." Padme told him as they kissed and then lovingly fussed over their newborn son.

Anakin looked up into his wife's eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Padme. You will always be my angel now and forever."

_Finis_

_Author's Note: Well, this certainly was a lot of fun to write; and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it. _

_Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciated the constructive criticism. It helped make this story better…and all the positive reviews kept me going. So, again, thank you._

_Stay tuned for the sequel to "Return to the Light", entitled "Lost in Time", which is already in the works. Until then, may the Force be with you all._

_QueenNaberrie_


End file.
